E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2
by MarciaBS
Summary: Kelly, animada estagiária de Isabella, conheceu o homem dos seus sonhos Pierre Meyer. Agora ela vai embarcar numa aventura no sul do país atrás do seu Deus Grego Sulista, mas o segredo de Pierre pode atrapalhar seus planos e colocar sua vida em risco.
1. Uma estranha reunião

**De:** MarciaBS

**Título:** E se fosse verdade 2

**Classificação:** PG-15

**Gênero:** Romance/Suspense

**Publicada:** 07/11/2010

**Disclaimer:** Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada nessa obra.

**Sumario:** "Eu não ia deixar aquele misterioso deus grego sulista escapar assim tão fácil, afinal nenhum homem era tão quente quanto Pierre Meyer."

**Nota:** Continuação da fic "E SE FOSSE VERDADE", sem ler a fic inicial você nem irá conhecer os personagens ou entender o início de tudo.

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 1 – Uma estranha reunião**_

Aquele dia prometia.

Era simples. Era o dia mais feliz da minha vida. Não. Era o dia mais perfeito da minha vida e ainda eram apenas sete horas da amanhã.

Nunca fiquei tão contente em ter aceitado o estágio naquela empresa servidão. Ta legal que a minha chefinha era a coisinha mais fofa e compreensiva do mundo, mas aquelas bilhares de horas sem nenhum centavinho a mais eram de matar. Sem contar com o grosso do gerente do RH que achava que mandava em alguma coisa naquela empresa. Pobre coitado.

Espanta tudo e respira fundo. Nada de pensar em seres insignificantes. Esse dia é perfeito. Aguardado com louvor.

Sim, nesse dia, eu Kelly Stewart iria conhecer o deus grego sulista dono da maior e mais lucrativa vinícola do sul do país, Pierre Meyer.

E se não bastasse isso tudo, o cara era lindo, loiro, com maravilhosos olhos azuis, um sorriso de arrasar quarteirão, uma voz rouca super sexy e para fechar com chave de ouro tinha apenas vinte cinco aninhos.

Suspirei boba me recompondo ao chegar em meu andar e me encaminhei para minha estação de trabalho.

- Bom dia! – sorri feliz assim que cheguei à minha mesa.

- Bom dia! – Isabella me respondeu com sua fingida empolgação, possivelmente me achava louca, mas eu não podia acreditar que ela não estava feliz.

- Empolgada com nossa reunião à tarde?

Praticamente pulei na mesa dela. Aquele era o dia mais feliz para minha pessoa naquela empresa e ela precisava saber. Com certeza Isabella também deveria estar suspirando pelo deus grego sulista. Ela não devia ser mais velha do que ele.

- Com quem é nossa reunião para deixá-la tão entusiasmada? – ela me perguntou sorrindo verificando os documentos em cima da mesa.

- Pierre Meyer!

Quase soltei gritinhos de felicidade esperando os olhos dela brilharem como os meus, mas tudo o que Isabella fez foi me olhar com uma cara de interrogação daquelas bem grandes que me deixou desconcertada.

- Como assim você não o conhece? – eu a acusei apontando o dedo de forma intimidadora e inconscientemente colocando a mão na cintura antes de começar a enumerar, tive a ligeira impressão que deveria estar parecendo muito minha mãe nos seus momentos "_Eu não acredito que você não conhece fulana_" – Lindo, loiro, olhos azuis e dono da maior vinícola no sul do país?

- Achou que faltei a essa aula.

Olhei indignada para minha chefa desatualizada e voltei para minhas funções antes que voasse no pescoço dela até fazer aquele ser obtuso se dar conta de quem era Pierre Meyer. Se bem que era menos uma concorrendo comigo naquela empresa. Abri um enorme sorriso e voltei para minha rotina de trabalho cantarolando as minhas músicas prediletas.

Infelizmente o tempo parece se arrastar quando estamos empolgadas para algum acontecimento futuro e eu pude acompanhar cada segundo marcado no relógio lilás no meu pulso. Escovei o cabelo umas trinta vezes para ter certeza que ele estaria liso e brilhante. Retoquei a maquiagem umas dez e fiz questão de tomar uma vitamina em vez de almoçar para não ter perigo de alguma gordura inapropriada aparecer no meu conjunto social altamente responsável.

Sapato bico fino vermelho, meia calça cor da pele, saia cinza chumbo acima do joelho, cinto combinando com sapato, blusa branca de cetim e o blazer combinando com a saia. Linda, perfeita e social. Como uma boa executiva deve ser.

Depois de tanta espera finalmente me vi caminhando até a sala de reunião logo atrás da minha chefa. Meu coração parecia querer fugir do peito tamanho era o meu nervosismo, mas mantinha minha expressão de completamente boba que não queria sair do meu rosto de jeito nenhum.

Quase gemi quando o vi. Pierre era mais alto que eu esperava, eu tinha mais de um e setenta de altura sem salto e ele era mais alto assim mesmo, ombros largos, impecavelmente vestido num terno cinza, combinando comigo fiz essa feliz anotação mental, intensos olhos azuis e um sorriso que me deixou com as pernas moles.

O único problema era que os intensos olhos azuis e o sorriso de parar quarteirão estavam todos voltados para minha chefa, Isabella que sorriu sem graça quando ele pegou sua mão e a beijou.

Certo. Pierre Meyer, o deus grego sulista havia beijado a mão da minha chefa. Na minha frente e se encaminhado para a mesa de reunião me ignorando completamente. Me senti um lixo completo, pois até minha chefa que era sempre tão atenciosa e fazia questão de me inteirar no meio das conversas me deixou lá parada perto da porta.

Só quando ouvi uma risadinha rouca, mais parecia um latidinho infeliz de cachorro, que percebi que o tal do senhor Meyer também tinha um estagiário. Ele parecia muito à vontade sentado, atrás do chefe ignorador de estagiarias, e rindo disfarçadamente da minha cara e pra piorar percebi que tinha ficado de boca aberta.

E naquele instante simples eu soube que nunca mais teria a mesma consideração pela minha chefa e que faria de tudo para chamar a atenção do MEU deus grego sulista.

Aquela era a mais estranha reunião que já havia participado. Pierre parecia conhecer Isabella e pela cara de confusão dela, eu tinha certeza que ela não se lembrava de onde. Ele manteve os olhos azuis lindos fixos nela durante toda a reunião e para completar minha desgraça a sala estava quente. Eu iria matar o responsável pela refrigeração por estar me fazendo suar bem na frente do meu deus grego sulista e perfeito.

O cabelo loiro continuava impecável e eu tinha certeza que o meu começava a desarmar devido ao suor que escorria pela lateral do meu rosto. Aproveitei e abri discretamente dois botões da minha blusa social de cetim que estava quase colada em mim por culpa do calor da sala somado ao blazer.

Porque eu tinha que ter ido aquela reunião com aquele maldito blazer?

Ouvi um barulho e percebi que Isabella havia deixado a caneta cair no chão. Olhei para ela interrogativa, mas ela parecia perdida, sendo assim me abaixei para pegar a caneta caída. Quando levantei o olhar senti meu rosto corar completamente.

Os olhos azuis de Pierre estavam fixos em mim.

Não exatamente no meu rosto, mas no meu decote que devido a posição deixava todo o meu colo a mostra. Meu colo, meu sutiã e se duvidar até meu umbigo a mostra para ser franca. E não eram só os olhos azuis de Pierre. Os negros do estagiário dele também estavam fixos em mim. Subi rápido e franzi a testa. Parecia ter ouvido um rosnado baixo. Devolvi a caneta para minha chefa, que continuava com seu olhar perdido, e quando olhei novamente para Pierre ele parecia concentrado apenas em Isabella.

Suspirei. Minha mente devia estar me pregando peças. Era claro que eu havia apenas imaginado o olhar daquele deus grego em mim. Pura ilusão de ótica. Um cara rico e famoso não iria ficar olhando estagiárias mais novas. A única pessoa que tinha os olhos fixos em mim era o próprio estagiário dele.

Eu não tinha certeza se estava feliz ou triste com o fim da reunião.

Pierre piscou para Isabella entregando um envelope pardo nas mãos dela e saiu sem nem olhar para trás. Não consegui conter um suspiro, mas me recriminei ao ouvir a risada rouca tipo tosse de cachorro filhote do rapaz que me olhou de cima a baixo e seguiu atrás do deus grego.

Bati a mão na testa, eu era tão estúpida em algumas ocasiões.

Voltei para minha mesa e me assustei quando Isabella pulou da mesa dela arrumando suas coisas com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- Aonde você vai nessa pressa toda?

Perguntei e a vi abrir ainda mais o sorriso.

- Não sei.

Certo. Minha chefa havia pirado, ou pior. Ela havia levado o envelope. O que podia significar em encontro com o meu deus grego sulista em algum lugar qualquer da cidade. Cruzei os braços emburrada. Porque essas coisas sempre aconteciam comigo? Isabella nem sabia quem era o deus grego sulista e agora estava indo se encontrar com ele furtivamente.

Bati a mão na mesa chamando atenção de algumas pessoas e pedindo desculpas me levantei levando minha bolsa. Só desliguei o monitor, pois não daria tempo de fazer tudo direitinho como eu gostava de deixar. Eu precisava seguir minha chefa.

Corri as escadas pulando os degraus e torcendo para não quebrar um salto ou até mesmo a perna no meio do caminho. Sorri ao chegar ao estacionamento e ver Isabella se encaminhando para seu carro a passos rápidos. Felizmente meu carro estava perto e corri para ele sempre olhando sobre o ombro em direção a minha chefinha ladra de deuses gregos sulistas.

Eu não tinha idéia do que faria quando chegasse ao local do encontro.

Se fosse um restaurante eu entraria e pediria uma mesa. Após alguns minutos iria até a mesa com um grande sorriso falso no rosto e seria devidamente apresentada ao meu deus grego. Era um ótimo plano, mas eles poderiam não me dar muita atenção do mesmo jeito.

E se fosse um daqueles restaurantes mega chiques e caros que os grandes executivos costumavam ir?

Suspirei, odiava quando precisava usar o cartão de credito sem limites do meu pai. Ele ficaria falando no meu ouvido sobre responsabilidade financeira durante horas a fio e ainda me chantagearia dizendo que não iria mais pagar minhas aulas de academia.

Ok. Eu poderia sobreviver sem academia durante alguns meses. Era uma boa causa. Uma ótima causa na verdade.

Quando percebi que o carro de Isabella se afastava da zona nobre da cidade senti um bolo se formar no meu estomago vazio. E se não fosse para um restaurante que ela estivesse indo? Pelo menos eu não conhecia nenhum restaurante no mínimo aceitável por aquelas bandas, mas seus amigos de faculdade viviam falando de lá.

Era uma região lotada de motéis.

O bolo no estomago despencou. Mas a minha chefa, Isabella Swan, parecia tão santinha. Tão certinha. Era incrível como não se conhece as pessoas mesmo depois de um ano de convívio profissional.

E o que eu faria se ela entrasse em um daqueles motéis que começavam a surgir na avenida? Ali não dava para entrar e pedir um quarto na maior cara de pau. Ta certo que eu já não era mais menor de idade, mas nunca tinha ido num desses.

Imagina a cena, eu entrando no quarto e encontro o deus grego sulista sem roupa, bem isso parece interessante, junto com minha chefa, realmente totalmente desnecessário, dando aquele amasso. Não. Não era algo que eu poderia fazer de maneira nenhuma. O jeito era torcer para ela não entrar naqueles centros de lazer e assim manter minha mente longe de coisas pervertidas relacionadas a isso.

Suspirei aliviada quando ela pegou a saída que dava no aeroporto.

Mas o que ela estaria fazendo no aeroporto? Arregalei os olhos assustada. E se aquela saída rápida da minha chefa não tivesse nada haver com o meu deus grego sulista. E se ela estivesse apenas indo encontrar um amigo ou ex-namorado que estava chegando de viagem? Ela tinha estado bem desligada na reunião e nem parecia ter ligado muito para Pierre Meyer.

Bati a testa no volante.

Eu era uma estúpida impulsiva, mas já que eu estava ali ia até o fim da minha perseguição. Quem sabe eu não estava certa e minha chefinha certinha estava fugindo para o sul do país com o sonho de consumo de todas as brasileiras?

Estacionei o carro de qualquer maneira e corri para o saguão. Rodei tudo e nem sinal da minha chefa. Comecei a me irritar e correr ainda mais. Tinha total consciência que estava descabelada e desalinhada, mas aquilo não parecia ter importância no momento. Eu precisava saber se minhas suspeitas tinham fundamento. Eu precisava confirmar que não tinha nada haver com Pierre aquela corrida para o aeroporto.

Por algum motivo estúpido parei enfrente a tela que mostrava os vôos que estavam partindo na tela. Apenas um para Montreal estava saindo naquele instante. Senti uma lágrima solitária escorrer pelo rosto possivelmente borrando a minha frágil maquiagem por todos os acontecimentos daquela tarde.

Abri os olhos e me vi refletida no espelho.

A imagem da derrota. Minha roupa estava um lixo, minha blusa branca havia saído da saia na corrida, minha meia calça tinha um fio puxado, meu cinto estava torto, meu cabelo parecia um ninho emaranhado castanho e minha maquiagem parecia daquelas loucas de fim de noitada. Bufei batendo o salto no chão e sentindo dor na perna enquanto tentava arrumar a minha juba.

Uma risada rouca que lembrava um cachorro chamou minha atenção e me virei rápida perdendo o equilíbrio e me apoiando precariamente na pessoa parada bem atrás de mim. Levantei os meus olhos castanhos claros e congelei no lugar. Brilhantes olhos azuis me encaravam risonhos e eu senti meu corpo inteiro aquecer de maneira impressionante.

Depois disso eu simplesmente apaguei.

_Olá minhas flores! Vocês devem estar se perguntando que raios é essa fic, pois é, depois que conclui "E SE FOSSE VERDADE" varias pessoas me perguntaram por uma continuação e eu fique enrolando por esses sete meses, mas enfim estou trazendo o continuação. _

_Espero que vocês gostem..._

_Beijinhos..._

7


	2. Extremamente quente

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 2 – Extremamente quente**_

Minha cabeça doía um bocado.

Esfreguei a testa tentando me lembrar do dia anterior. A reunião com o deus grego sulista, a fuga da minha chefa, a perseguição até o aeroporto, minha cara lastimável com roupas destruídas e brilhantes olhos azuis turquesa me encarando.

Bati a mão na testa. Estava tendo pesadelos com Pierre Meyer de novo. E porque raios o quarto estava tão quente me fazendo suar? Estava pronta para começar a dar gritinhos de ódio quando uma voz rouca que lembrava um cachorro falou.

- Bom dia!

Levantei num susto parcialmente ciente que se todo o meu pesadelo era real meu cabelo deveria estar num estado ainda pior, além da minha cara amassada e provavelmente babada, mas foi impossível não sorrir. Eu estava deitada numa cama de casal grande de algum hotel super chique provavelmente da orla e na mesma cama sentado descontraído na ponta com o sorriso mais lindo do mundo estava o meu deus grego sulista.

Se aquilo era um sonho eu não queria acordar.

- Bom dia! – minha voz saiu rouca e sonolenta, mas quem se importava?

Obvio que todo o momento de felicidade latente foi interrompido pela risadinha rouca tipo tosse de cachorro velho e eu me deparei com o irritante estagiário no mesmo quarto tentando esconder que estava rindo no canto próximo a porta acabando totalmente com o clima intimo daquele encontro perfeito.

Pierre Meyer parecia não se importar e continuava a me olhar com uma expressão entre curiosa e divertida.

- Quem é você?

Aquilo me magoou. Eu estava com ele, no hotel dele, na cama dele e o deus sulista não sabia quem eu era? Acho que minha expressão de insatisfação foi bem clara, pois o insuportável estagiário gargalhou fazendo meu corpo inteiro estremecer com aquele som.

- Você é definitivamente um especialista em magoar garotas, Pierre. – o garoto disse no seu tom rouco quase tão grave quanto o de Pierre, deveria ser uma característica dos sulistas.

Pierre apenas riu balançando a cabeça e passando a mão pelo pescoço de uma maneira extremamente sexy.

- Acho que você tem razão filhote.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Ele havia chamado o estagiário irritante de filhote? Era certo que o garoto deveria regular de idade com ela, mas o próprio Pierre não era muito mais velho, porém seus questionamentos foram interrompidos quando Pierre voltou a falar.

- Então, quem é você?

O filhote – sério o garoto realmente tinha cara de filhote de rottweiler perdido, decidi usar o apelido mesmo ele tendo a minha idade e se Pierre podia eu também poderia – bufou cruzando os braços numa expressão clara que já deveria ter respondido aquela questão.

- Kelly... – disse um pouco incerta – Kelly Stewart.

- Senhorita Stewart... – Ele inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro como um cachorro confuso que não entendia o que o dono queria dizer.

Eu não agüentei. Era demais para mim toda aquela ridícula situação e eu ri, não apenas ri, mas cai na risada quase rolando na cama diante o olhar ainda mais confuso de Pierre e quanto mais confuso, mais parecido com aqueles cachorros que olhavam sem entender ele ficava e aumentava o meu riso.

Até ele ficar nervoso o suficiente para rir também e seu riso lembrava o cachorro latindo feliz sem saber como reagir com o dono, porque ele lembrava tanto um cachorro e o mais importante, porque estava insuportavelmente quente no quarto?

- Está quente aqui. – consegui dizer contendo o riso.

Pierre e o filhote não pareciam sentir calor, pois não havia um pingo de suor em suas testas enquanto eu me sentia numa daquelas saunas de quinta categoria totalmente ensopada e pegajosa.

- O que fazia naquele aeroporto senhorita Stewart? – os olhos azuis turquesa me fitaram sérios e eu engoli em seco.

Como eu ia responder para o meu deus grego que eu havia seguido minha chefa com medo dela estar indo ter um encontro a sós com o homem dos meus sonhos? Não, eu não podia dizer aquilo para ele. Felizmente ou nem tanto o estagiário filhote de rottweiler perdido e sem pedigree respondeu por mim.

- Acredito que a resposta está bem em frente a ela. – sua voz rouca foi acompanhada de uma risada mais rouca ainda e Pierre piscou os olhos enquanto eu ficava a cada segundo mais vermelha.

- Mas... – o deus grego sulista balançou a cabeça confuso ainda me lançando olhares quando o outro ser que havia decidido acabar com minha vida continuou:

- Qual é Pierre? – o garoto de olhos negros abriu os braços parecendo um pouco revoltado – Você entrega um envelope nas mãos da tal Isabella e ela sai correndo logo depois. – ele lançou um olhar cortante para Pierre – O que você acha que todos pensaram?

Pierre nunca me pareceu tão fofo quanto naquele instante em que ele abria e fechava a boca com o rosto adquirindo um maravilhoso tom rosado nas bochechas magras.

Eu não conseguiria ficar mais vermelha do que eu já estava. Fosse pelo calor insuportável e sufocante que começava e me deixar tonta, ou pela vergonha absurda daquela declaração inapropriada.

Eles se encararam durante alguns segundos em que tudo na minha volta parecia começar a rodar. Será que eles não percebiam que o ar condicionado daquela porcaria de hotel estava quebrado. Seria necessário processar aquele lugar, pois eu tinha certeza que estava ficando desidratada. Ou seria falta de comida? Afinal não havia ingerido nada de solida já fazia mais de vinte e quatro horas.

O calor realmente estava incomodando, meu cabelo estava colado em mim e coçava por culpa do suor. Nem mesmo aquelas saunas de quinta conseguiam me deixar naquele estado. Meu desodorante não ia agüentar muito mais tempo ou talvez meu aroma já estivesse um tanto inapropriado para o lugar onde me encontrava, ou melhor, na presença de quem eu me encontrava.

- Vocês não estão sentindo calor? – perguntei me sentindo mole e me abanando fracamente.

Ambos me olharam assustados e correram em direção as janelas as abrindo enquanto falavam coisas desconexas para mim. O filhote também me trouxe um copo com água, mas ele parecia tão quente quanto o quarto. Antes que ele se afastasse tentei segurar seu pulso e gritei.

A pele do filhote estava tão quente quanto um forno ligado depois de horas na potencia máxima. Olhei para minha mãe desconcertada apenas para constatar que ela estava vermelha como se tivesse sofrido uma queimadura.

- Desculpe... – o garoto murmurou um pouco chocado também e saiu do quarto.

- Como? – balbuciei olhando para minha mão ainda avermelhada.

- Vou mandar trazerem um café da manhã reforçado para você e recomendo um banho para passar o calor.

Pierre me olhava apreensivo, suas mãos firmemente escondidas nos bolsos numa distancia segura como se ele tivesse medo que eu tentasse tocá-lo também. Eu o olhei ainda com a mão estendida e ele mordeu o lábio inferior mais nervoso ainda. Falou alguma coisa que não entendi e saiu do quarto.

O que estava acontecendo? O filhote devia estar com muita febre para estar quente daquele jeito. Era a única explicação para aquilo, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar que uma pessoa com febre poderia queimar alguém. Também nunca tinha pesquisado sobre o assunto. Talvez fosse alguma doença estranha.

Depois de alguns segundos, ainda atordoada, me levantei da cama ensopada pelo meu suor e me dirigi para o banheiro da suíte. Quase gemi ao ver meu reflexo. Eu não estava deplorável. Deplorável era muito pouco para o estado em que eu me encontrava.

Cabelos completamente bagunçados.

Maquiagem totalmente borrada.

Roupa fora do lugar e meio aberta em alguns lugares, além de estar colado no corpo pelo suor.

Lixo! Um completo lixo!

E eu estava assim do deus grego sulista Pierre Meyer!

Garota se mate! E ainda seria pouco!

Olhei para o lado e vi toalhas brancas, me dirigi para o chuveiro tirando a roupa de qualquer maneira. Precisaria passar uma água nela também e secar com o secador de cabelos, pois tudo seu estava cheirando a suor.

Sim, para piorar eu estava fedendo a suor, quase chorei batendo com a cabeça na parede apenas para segurar a testa logo depois meio tonta.

Abri o chuveiro no máximo e me deixei ficar sentindo a água limpa levar embora toda aquela sensação de sujeira indesejada do meu corpo. Aproveitei e lavei minha roupa também colocando-a para secar um pouco enquanto eu voltava para a ducha do chuveiro. Entre molhada de suor ou de água, eu preferia mil vezes de água.

Quando sai do banho depois de um bom tempo com a roupa praticamente seca no corpo, percebi que o serviço de quarto tinha estado ali e a mesa com um maravilhoso café da manhã me esperava. Meu estomago chegou a roncar auto e eu tive que agradecer aos céus por estar sozinha no quarto.

Se bem que não seria uma má idéia tomar café com o meu deus grego sulista, mas pela maneira com que ele havia saído dali eu duvidava que ele fosse aparecer para me acompanhar animadamente na refeição.

Com um suspiro resignado me sentei a mesa para desfrutar da comida. Mais de vinte quatro horas sem colocar nada sólido no estomago faziam um grande estrago na minha gastrite.

_Nota:_

_Foram dezenove acessos e um review... É... Vocês sabem deixar uma autora desanimada... Beijinhos..._


	3. Alguma coisa acontece

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 3 – Alguma coisa acontece**_

Não foi nenhuma surpresa descobrir que o meu deus grego sulista já havia ido embora. Talvez uma pontada de frustração por ele nem ao menos ter se despedido de mim, mas a cara de poucos amigos das recepcionistas já valia alguma coisa.

Se bem que...

Na verdade não valia nada, me fazia sentir como uma daquelas prostitutas de luxo que eram compradas pelos executivos em catálogos estranhos. Aquelas coisas de filmes, mas sem o glamour, onde normalmente o cliente acaba se apaixonando perdidamente, coisa que não aconteceu. Não duvido nada que o pessoal do hotel estivesse pensando exatamente nisso quando desci do quarto. Se alguém me perguntasse quanto era o programa eu juro que iria bater no engraçadinho.

Pierre poderia muito bem ter se despedido ou pelo menos o estagiário filhote irritante. Suspirei olhando para minha mão ainda um pouco vermelha. Era o fim do mundo eu estar com saudade do garoto-empata-possível-encontro-romântico, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que estar sozinha naquele lugar me sentindo completamente abandonada.

Inacreditável! Bati o pé irritada. Não posso me rebaixar a sentir saudade de uma coisa insignificante como o filhote de estagiário. Quem deveria ter ficado esperando era o meu deus grego sulista e o mínimo que deveria fazer era me levar em casa depois de tudo.

Ok, eu sei que fui eu que segui minha ex-chefinha e desmaiei nos braços do meu deus grego, mas é uma questão de etiqueta, onde está todo o cavalheirismo dos homens do sul? Acordei com ele todo preocupado e depois simplesmente some enquanto estou no banho? Muita falta de consideração.

Peguei um taxi até o aeroporto e resgatei meu carro pagando aquele absurdo de estacionamento. Pensei seriamente em mandar a conta para o causador daquele infortúnio, mas desisti. Não deveria ser fácil falar com o deus grego novamente e tinha sido tão bom. Ainda podia sentir minha pele febril pela proximidade dele.

Entrei em casa me jogando no sofá de couro negro da sala para logo ouvir o som frenético do salto da minha querida mamãe correndo ao meu encontro.

- Por onde você andou? – olhei para a figura bizarra que me gerou.

Nunca entenderia o motivo de uma pessoa que no máximo ia até o clube ter que se arrumar para ficar em casa, desde a roupa cara e desconfortável até a maquiagem levemente carregada. Tudo era inútil se ela ficaria sozinha com as empregadas até o fim da tarde quando eu e meu pai voltaríamos para casa.

- Eu... – comecei já sabendo que ela me atropelaria com sua enxurrada de palavras.

- Você não deveria ter ido trabalhar? Porque faltou a sua prova ontem? Sua professora ligou...

Merda! A prova de sistemas de informações gerenciais. No meio daquela insana perseguição ontem, nem me lembrei que tinha prova na faculdade. E porque raios tinha que ser justo da professora amiguinha da minha mãe? Que saco! Até na faculdade minha mãe ficava sabendo quando eu matava aula.

- Ligaram também do seu trabalho. – minha mãe continuava a falar sem parar, no fundo eu suspeitava que ela sentia falta de ter alguém com quem desabafar o dia inteiro. Eu duvidava que nossas empregadas fossem boas ouvintes das suas queixas – Sua supervisora não apareceu e...

Sentei no sofá no mesmo instante. Minha chefa não tinha ido trabalhar também? O diretor deveria estar louco, mas pelo visto ela não estava indo receber nenhum amigo de infância no aeroporto ontem ou tinha perdido completamente a noção de hora ou tempo, como eu.

Fui para o quarto ignorando o falatório de minha mãe que agora berrava do outro lado da porta para se tentar fazer ouvir mesmo com um grosso empecilho de madeira nos separando. Não iria para o escritório. Se minha chefa não estava lá, eu que não iria enfrentar sozinha o diretor, justo no dia da reunião com o presidente da empresa para verificação de metas. Eu não era idiota de segurar essa bomba sozinha. Um bom banho de banheira era muito melhor. Depois dessa noite conturbada eu precisava relaxar e colocar as idéias no lugar.

Ali deitada fiquei lembrando os breves instantes em que passei naquele quarto, suando feito uma vaca e olhando para os olhos azuis do maravilhoso deus grego. Estava realmente quente lá. A cidade era muito quente, mas parecia absurdo naquele quarto. Talvez eu devesse tomar algum remédio ou visitar o médico da família. Não deveria ser normal essas baixas de temperatura corpórea. Ou poderia ser a presença dele. Sempre dizem que o corpo parece pegar fogo quando se está com quem se ama.

Continuei perdida em meus pensamentos até ouvir a musica irritante do meu celular, que felizmente eu havia carregado para perto da banheira, conferi o número para ter certeza que não era do escritório e atendi contente ao perceber que era da minha melhor e desocupada amiga, Jessica Stanley.

Jessica era minha amiga desde o berçário, nossas mães eram amigas de infância e isso sempre nos uniu muito. Sempre frequentamos a mesma escola até a faculdade quando minha querida amiga decidiu seguir o rumo das viagens e torrar um pouco o dinheiro dos pais, como o irmão mais velho e meu ex-quase-futuro-namorado adorava recitar nas reuniões que aconteciam na casa dos Stanley.

- Jess! – gritei feliz.

- Kellyzinha do meu coração! – a voz adocicada e levemente debochada chegou aos meus ouvidos como um balsamo, não havia me dado conta de como sentia falta de nossas fofocas diárias – Como estou com saudade de você sua cachorra desnaturada!

Jessica sempre me chamava de desnatura, apesar de ser ela que normalmente sumia e ficava semanas sem responder meus emails ou dar sinal de vida quase me deixando louca e fazendo seus pais rastrearem os celulares e cartões para terem certeza que ela estava bem. Eu não duvidava nada que existisse um detetive particular na volta dela.

- Por onde você esteve? – usando um tom de voz que lembrava muito minha mãe quando éramos adolescentes – A senhorita tem noção do quanto fico preocupada com seus sumiços?

Ela gargalhou do outro lado uma risada tão sincera que me fez rir também.

- Realmente sentia sua falta Kell!

- Eu também, por onde você anda? – perguntei me sentindo mais confortável agora que tinha minha melhor amiga ao lado.

- Em casa. – ela riu ao responder.

- Na sua casa, na minha rua, aqui do lado? – me atropelei nas perguntar me levantando da banheira.

- Exatamente! – ela confirmou e eu quase pude ver os cabelos cacheados balançando com o movimento da cabeça.

- Venha aqui para a minha casa agora mesmo mocinha! – gritei me enrolando na toalha e indo para o quarto – Tenho muito que te contar.

- Você está em casa? – Jess exclamou feliz – Estou voando praí.

E com isso ela desligou o celular e eu fui procurar uma roupa para receber minha melhor amiga. Pouco tempo depois ouvi a campainha e a voz exaltada da minha mãe conversando com Jess no andar de baixo não demorou muito para a mesma bater na minha porta e a garota de cabelos castanhos cacheados entrar saltitando e pulando em cima de mim.

- Miga!

- Jess!

- Me conte as novidades! – os olhos castanhos brilhavam de expectativa.

- Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu! – a puxei para cama onde nos acomodamos em meio aos meus vários travesseiros coloridos.

Passei as próximas horas relatando todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior desde o momento em que acordei feliz com a reunião com o meu deus grego - foi engraçado ver a cabeça dela se agitar frenética em concordância, pois ninguém duvidava que Pierre Meyer é lindo de morrer – até a minha recente descoberta que minha chefinha querida, também tinha faltado ao trabalho.

- Bom pelo menos você sabe que eles não estavam juntos. – foi a primeira conclusão de Jess quando terminei o relato.

- Mas eu não faço idéia de onde Isabella pode estar. – concordei encolhendo os ombros.

- Não que isso seja relevante. – ela sorriu, um sorriso de comercial de pasta dental daqueles bem grandes e extremamente brancos. Tenho certeza que ela fez clareamento dental por esses meses.

- Não que isso seja importante – repeti imitando-a.

- Já tentou ligar para o celular? – Jess me perguntou se acomodando melhor nos travesseiros.

- Na verdade não. – peguei meu celular da mesinha da cabeceira e disquei o numero da minha chefa apenas para ouvir que estava desligado – Desligado ou fora da área de cobertura! – fiz uma careta desgostosa.

- Muito suspeito! – Jess fez uma cara séria de filme de suspense e eu joguei uma almofada nela rindo.

- Boba!

- Já sei o que deveríamos fazer. – Jessica pulou da cama em agitação – Vamos viajar!

- Como assim viajar? – respondi perdida olhando aquele ser pulante na minha frente.

- É claro! – Jess continuava falando e pulando em frente a cama como uma doida – Como eu não pensei nisso antes!

- Pensou em que Jess? – perguntei me sentando na cama e ficando nervosa com a agitação da minha amiga.

- Vamos viajar para o sul! – Jess sorria pulando no mesmo lugar.

- Viajar para o sul? – eu ainda não havia entendido o que ela queria com aquilo.

- Vamos viajar para o sul e ir atrás do seu deus grego sulista! – ela agarrou das minhas mãos me puxando da cama.

Eu escancarei a boca, nunca em meu sonho mais insano eu tinha pensado nessa possibilidade.

- Mas... – tentei argumentar, porém Jess me cortou.

- É perfeito! – a garota começou a enumerar andando pelo quarto enquanto eu caia sentada novamente na cama - Você pede demissão! – ela me lançou um olhar sério – Você tem grana, assim como eu, e não precisa desesperadamente de um trabalho! - tive que concordar com ela, meu pai não se importaria – Compramos a passagem e basta aparecer por perto da vinícola!

Balancei a cabeça atordoada.

- Você faz as coisas parecerem tão fáceis!

- Porque são! – ela gritou abrindo os braços – Só precisamos descobrir qual o lugar certo em que fica a vinícola de Pierre Meyer e pronto. E isso queridinha, é uma informação que qualquer revista possui.

- Aí chegamos lá e batemos na porta? – ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Não seria uma má idéia – ela me olhou pensativa – Mas eu estava imaginando em apenas desfilar pela cidade, afinal o seu deus grego não deve ficar trancado na fazenda o tempo todo né?

- Talvez... – cruzei os braços olhando pela janela.

- Bom... – Jess se sentou no meu lado se aproximando até sussurrar no meu ouvido – Se ele não aparecer o tal filhote estagiário pode aparecer e pelo que você relatou, ele me pareceu bem interessado.

Corei com o comentário mordendo o lábio inferior, mas ela tinha razão.

- Agora só precisamos falar com seus pais. – Jess pulou me puxando para a porta.

- E com o meu diretor amanhã, pois pelo visto minha chefinha não vai voltar.

E descemos rindo pelas escadas imaginando todos os motivos mirabolantes do sumiço da minha chefa daquela maneira tão desesperada e misteriosa. O mais absurdo foi quando Jessica apaixonada por livros de romances toscos disse que Isabella Swan havia se apaixonado por um vampiro gostosão e havia fugido com ele para alguma ilha paradisíaca, as vezes a imaginação de Jessica era tão fértil.

_Nota:_

_Olá minhas flores! Obrigada pelos reviews!_

_Beijinhos.._


	4. Aperte os cintos, vamos viajar

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 4 – Aperte os cintos, vamos viajar**_

Eu realmente pensei que seria mais difícil convencer meu pai da minha repentina idéia de viajar para o sul do país, mas descobri que o pior seria falar com o diretor da minha empresa. Eu não deveria ter medo, afinal sou apenas uma estagiaria qualquer, posso simplesmente desaparecer e tudo está bem. Minha chefa fez exatamente isso e tudo deve estar bem para ela, eu espero.

Meu pai não pareceu chocado com meu pedido, sua única condição foi que eu concluísse o período da faculdade para não ter perdido tempo e dinheiro desnecessários. Felizmente, só tenho que realizar mais duas provas na faculdade e estarei livre para correr atrás do meu deus grego sulista. Estou realmente animada com a idéia. Jess está fazendo pesquisa de campo, buscando mais informações sobre o lugar onde ficaríamos. Não pareceu tão empolgante quando descobrimos que a fazenda de Pierre Meyer ficava numa cidadezinha do interior isolada e praticamente sem lugares confortáveis para hospedagem.

Parecia um lugar que as pessoas não iam para visitar.

Pelas pesquisas iniciais de Jess, que ficava na minha cama concentrada no laptop e no celular, enquanto eu estudava para as ultimas provas naquela semana, a cidade tinha uma população de menos de quinze mil pessoas. Uma cidade agropecuária com grandes áreas de pastagem. A região inicialmente foi povoada por tribos indígenas que habitavam aquela região. Seus grandes pontos turísticos eram uma ponte ferroviária que um dia deve ter sido muito importante, mas atualmente não tinha nenhum valor pratico; uma estação ferroviária o que prova o quanto o lugar é inóspito e uma imensa cavidade no solo, decorrentes da erosão e do vento, que durante milhares de anos moldou verdadeiras esculturas no solo.

- Grande lugar para se passar as férias... – murmurei folheando as folhas coloridas do meu fichário. Não conseguia mais absorver nenhuma palavra daquela matéria. A adrenalina pela viagem corria em minhas veias.

- Não são realmente férias! – comentou Jess perdida na própria pesquisa – Parece ter uma pousada pequena onde podemos ficar.

- Incrível existir uma pousada num lugar tão isolado. – resmunguei desistindo de vez de estudar e indo me deitar ao lado de Jess na cama.

- Acho que tem um sítio paleontológico por perto, mas ele não é muito bem visto pelos fazendeiros da região.

- Por quê? – perguntei curiosa puxando o laptop para que este ficasse entre eu e Jess.

- Não parece que as pesquisas deles são realmente paleontológicas – explicou Jess verificando uma pagina na internet – Eles parecem estar buscando desmascarar mitos folclóricos.

- Mitos? – perguntei espantada.

Jess balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Que tipo de mitos?

- Lobisomens. – comentou minha amiga mordendo a tampa da caneta – Parece que a região possuiu um número anormal de lobos e uma área de floresta densa preservada.

- Mas preservar o meio ambiente é bom. – eu disse sem entender – E o que séria um número anormal de lobos?

Jess apenas deu de ombros, eu estava pronta para perguntar quem podia ser tão idiota para pesquisar sobre lobisomens quando meu celular tocou e o meu mundinho fofo e cor de rosa simplesmente desabou a minha frente.

OoOoOoO

Era um lugar amplo. Um grande campo florido. De uma maneira mórbida eu gostava daquele lugar. Calmo, límpido e em paz. A paz ali era palpável como o suave canto dos pássaros nas arvores frondosas. O tempo condizia com o acontecimento e estava nublado, o sol totalmente encoberto de nuvens.

Não sabia exatamente o que se sentir me encaminhando para a capela que ficava no fim daquele campo florido. Mesmo que não fosse a primeira vez que eu estivesse naquele lugar, eu nunca me acostumava aquilo. Para mim era abstrato como se minha mente não conseguisse processar que existia um fim.

Morte nunca significaria o fim para mim.

Olhei para baixo apenas para constatar que mais uma vez eu usava meu vestido verde, nunca o preto, porque o preto parecia fechado e estranho demais para aquele tipo de lugar. Parei longe o suficiente do lugar pequeno e branco. Uma construção delicada e cheia de sentimento com anjos esculpidos, um de cada lado das portas de entrada. Era tudo tão claro.

Eu nunca chorei, talvez por não acreditar na morte em si.

Porém mesmo daquela distancia podia ouvir o choro. O choro de uma mãe que perde uma filha tão cedo, sua única filha. O choro de colegas de escritório, amigos, antigos namorados. O choro da perda de alguém que ainda tinha um mundo pela frente e ela ambicionava tanto. Tanta garra e vontade, tanto esforço de sempre se superar e se mostrar capaz. Uma das pessoas mais doces que eu conhecia.

Isabella Swan estava morta.

Ela não havia desaparecido por ter fugido ao se apaixonar por um vampiro gostosão para uma ilha paradisíaca como tínhamos gostado de ficar imaginando. Não havia lendas, mistérios e todo o tipo de fantasia que a mente ainda adolescente, que se recusa a ver o mundo com os olhos de um adulto, podia vislumbrar. Não era um conto de fadas e muito menos um romance de livraria. Era a vida real. Dura, fria e desesperadoramente real e ao mesmo tempo nada daquilo parecia fazer nenhum sentido, como se fugir com uma criatura sobrenatural pudesse ser mais lógico que morrer e não havia duvidas:

Isabella Swan estava morta.

Aquilo parecia tão irreal, tão improvável, impossível... Faziam apenas alguns dias que ela havia deixado o escritório. Alguns dias que eu havia me despedido dela. Alguns dias que eu a havia seguido até aquele aeroporto e agora me diziam que ela estava morta. Um acidente de carro. Eu sabia, eu podia jurar que ela havia embarcado num daqueles aviões.

Eu nunca contei a ninguém sobre minha patética perseguição, apenas Jess sabia e não havia porque falar disso agora. Ela estava morta e não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer ou mudar. Eu nunca mais ouviria sua voz, explicaria coisas obvias sobre moda e garotos... Nunca mais veria seu sorriso doce.

Minha doce chefinha não estava mais ali para mim.

Não era como se fossemos ficar juntas por toda eternidade, eu era apenas mais um estagiaria numa grande empresa, mas a separação podia ter sido mais amena, eu deveria vir sorrindo e dizer que iria me formar. Com sorte seria contrata, do contrario iria me arriscar no mercado recebendo ajuda da minha chefinha, porque eu sabia que ela e apoiaria. Eu sabia que poderia contar com ela sempre, e naquele momento eu percebi que eu queria contar com ela. Eu queria rir e chorar e receber broncas e ter esperança e sonhos. Eu queria compartilhar suas magoas e suas vitorias. Eu queria ouvi-la relembrar de um amor pedido que ela fingia esquecer, mas estava ali em cada suspiro sem sentido, em cada dia nublado, em cada sorriso triste.

Isabella gostaria do tempo daquele dia. Um tempo nublado. Nem frio demais para casacos pesados, nem quente demais para ser desconfortável. Um dia claro e sem o sol brilhando entre as nuvens. Não um dia chuvoso e escuro, mas um dia equilibrado como se a vida fosse um eterno outono.

Eu sempre pensei que se as pessoas fossem estações do ano, minha chefinha seria outono. Não um verão intenso e brilhante como eu, mas não o frio e gelado inverno de muitas pessoas que infelizmente eu conhecia ou uma primavera alegre e florida. Ela era outono, um meio termo, ameno, claro e agradável.

Um vento gelado passou por mim me fazendo estremecer e bagunçando minha juba que não parecia querer ser controlada naquele dia. Meus cachos negros mais pareciam um ninho de pássaros que eu tentava prender sem nenhum sucesso. Minha mão tremia quando tentei colocá-los no lugar. Foi quando vi alguns passos de mim um homem loiro.

Ele não tinha o rosto marcado, forte e firme de Pierre, seus traços eram delicados como as pinturas de um anjo juvenil, eternizado na adolescência inocente, e deveria ser alguns centímetros mais alto do que eu, os cabelos loiros e sedosos esvoaçavam como os meus sobre seus ombros, mas aquilo não parecia incomodá-lo. Eu não podia ver seus olhos, pois usava óculos escuros, mas seu rosto sério parecia fitar a capela a sua frente.

Um grupo de pessoas saiu da capela naquele momento e reconheci algumas delas, eram amigas da minha chefinha que algumas vezes tinham ido almoçar conosco. Eu não me lembrava dos nomes realmente minha memória era péssima para fisionomias. Uma delas, a mais alta, magra e loira com os cabelos cacheados, como os meus nunca seriam, caindo em cascatas, ondulados e perfeitos, sobre as costas abertas no vestido negro que ia até os joelhos. Ela mais parecia uma modelo perdida naquele lugar, tinha um olhar melancólico quando levantou o rosto e começou a andar lentamente até o loiro. Lembrei exatamente quem era.

Bianca.

Uma amiga meio contraditória da minha chefinha, pois pelo pouco que ouvi de ambas as partes nos almoços, elas viviam em pé de guerra. Na verdade eu mesma me lembrava de Bianca, pois num desses almoços as duas discutira feio com direitos a gritos e uma chefinha muito irritada e mal humorada durante toda à tarde.

Bianca parou a dois passos de distancia do homem e a cena parecia tirada de um clássico do cinema, eles se encararam durante um tempo até finalmente a mulher suspirar e perguntar desviando seu olhar adiante:

- Ela está feliz? – Não havia traço de lagrimas em seus olhos.

O homem apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Talvez seja melhor assim... – ela sussurrou ainda observando o horizonte.

- Adeus, Bianca! – ele sorriu, um sorriso lindo e perfeito, acariciando os cabelos cacheados dela – Eu preciso ir.

- Adeus, Nicolas! – ainda a ouvi sussurrar, mas com certeza sua companhia não tinha escutado, pois seu tom foi muito baixo e o vento estava contrario a ele.

Observei o homem estranho se afastar, ao longe, naquele campo vazio, ele parecia um mensageiro da morte com seu sobretudo negro esvoaçando contra o vento. Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha, mas o vento não parecia mais tão gelado. De alguma maneira aquele homem parecia sinistro e belo. Um suspiro chamou minha atenção e reparei que Bianca continuava parada no mesmo lugar. Alguém chamou da capela e ela voltou se encaminhando para lá. Em nenhum momento nenhum deles parecia notar ou se importar com minha presença.

OoOoOoO

Dois dias depois do resultado de minhas provas Jess apareceu na minha casa com um sorriso radiante.

- Consegui! – ela exclamou se deixando cair na cama ao meu lado.

- Conseguiu o que?

- Uma pousada. – ela começou a enumerar na mão – E um carro para chegarmos até a cidade.

- Precisamos de um carro? – perguntei perplexa. Eu não dirigia, nunca tinha me passado pela cabeça tirar carteira de motorista. Não tinha reflexos e senso de direção suficiente para isso, sabia que seria um risco para humanidade estar ao volante.

- Não existem ônibus para a cidade.

- É um lugar bem isolado. – suspirei desanimada. A cada instante aquela idéia de viajar parecia mais absurda. Em alguns momentos tinha vontade de desistir de tudo e continuar na minha pacata vidinha.

Infelizmente Jess nunca me deixava desistir.

- É uma área agrícola, com muitas fazendas. – comentou Jess ao meu lado – Pelo que vi a cidade é bem pequena, deve ter umas três ruas.

- Puxa! – exclamei chocada. Como algum lugar poderia ser tão pequeno? Nem mesmo as cidades de praia eram tão pequenas assim. Era absurdo!

- Acho que a parte mais difícil vai ser encontrar seu deus grego.

- Como assim? – perguntei sem entender, num lugar tão pequeno deveria ser bem fácil encontrar o meu deus grego sulista e não era Jess que vivia dizendo que bastava eu aparecer na porta da fazenda? O que tinha mudado agora?

- Bem... Ele não deve ficar andando e na cidade não parece ter nada.

Jess me olhou com aquela cara que me dizia claramente: Ele tem grana, não vai ficar passeando no interior, com certeza possui um jatinho e uma pista particular para sair daquele fim de mundo.

Com certeza o cara que não havia me reconhecido algumas horas depois de estarmos na mesma sala iria ignorar minha existência semanas depois do ocorrido e eu não tinha certeza se gostaria que ele se lembrasse de mim com minha maquiagem borrada e meu cabelo da pior maneira que um dia ele já se apresentou na minha vida, nem mesmo quando eu acordo, depois de uma noite mal dormida, conseguia deixar meu cabelo naquele estado catastrófico.

- Mas podemos procurar a fazenda dele. - suspirei voltando a desanimar.

- E é por isso que realmente precisamos de um carro. – Jess abriu um grande sorriso, de quem já tem tudo milimetricamente planejado. Um arrepio sinistro percorreu meu corpo.

- E quando partimos? – perguntei com medo, Jess muitas vezes poderia ser assustadora quando se animava demais com algum projeto, principalmente quando esses projetos envolviam suas amigas e ainda mais quando existia homem envolvido.

- Já comprei as passagens, temos três dias para organizar tudo. – me respondeu animada.

- Três dias? – praticamente gritei me levantando da cama.

Jess riu da minha cara de desespero.

Passei os últimos dias entre malas e roupas. Minha mãe parecia entusiasmada com a viagem, apesar de não termos contado exatamente, para que ponto isolado e perdido do sul do país nós estávamos nos metendo. Oficialmente iríamos para Gramado, uma cidadezinha turística e agradável. Por algum motivo eu e Jess achamos melhor evitarmos confrontos contando exatamente nossos planos.

Segundo Jess, a cidade possuía, além de uma pousada, um posto de gasolina que deviria ser concorrido pelos fazendeiros da região, mas pelo menos nos garantia que teríamos como nos locomover naquela cidade e eu torci que nossos celulares funcionassem lá ou teríamos sérios problemas de comunicação.

- Não mãe!

Suspirei pela milésima vez naquela manhã tentando convencer minha mãe que eu não precisaria de um vestido de gala e sapatos de alto fino naquela viagem. Era uma região de fazendas, eu precisava de roupas confortáveis e não chamativas ou acabaríamos colocando tudo a perder. Tudo que eu não queria era parecer uma patricinha de cidade grande que não entende nada de fazendas como naquelas comédias adolescentes, a vida já me provará que não era um romance barato e meu alvo não era um adolescente idiota.

Eu tinha uma desagradável sensação que andaríamos muito naquele lugar pacato.

Respirei fundo e contei até dez mandando minha mãe sumir do quarto. Realmente toda aquela falação dela estava me deixando nervosa. Eu sabia que era a única filhinha dela, mas era apenas uma viagem, não estava me mudando para outro país, nem fugindo de casa para todo aquele escândalo. Eu realmente precisava de um pouco de paz. Ouvi três batidas na porta e ela se abriu revelando Jess me olhando incerta e eu sorri para encorajá-la.

- Você parece estressada!

- É minha mãe... – falei sem emoção – Ela meteu na cabeça que iremos precisar de um vestido de festa.

- E qual o problema de um vestido de festa? – perguntou Jess séria e eu soube que ela tinha posto um desses vestidos na mala. Rolei os olhos exasperada.

- É um lugar de fazendas! – disse como se fosse óbvio. O que eu realmente achava que era. Onde vestidos longos com brilhos combinavam com fazendas e plantações?

- Que pode ter um casamento acontecendo! – ela me respondeu com toda a naturalidade do mundo, como se fosse rotineiro receber convites de casamentos numa cidadezinha do interior e que se precisasse estar muito bem vestida, para se comparecer, sem cometer nenhuma gafe.

- Eu não imagino que um vestido de festa seja realmente adequado.

Jess balançou os ombros.

- Nunca se sabe!

- Bem... Eu não vou levar... – expliquei desanimada – E já estou pronta!

- O taxi deve chegar a qualquer instante. – confirmou Jess.

Minha mãe se agarrou em mim e chorou borrando toda a maquiagem. Meu pai me deu dois tapinhas na costa e me mandou ter juízo. Eu simplesmente rolei os olhos e abracei os dois dizendo que os amava. Meus pais eram tão sentimentais em alguns momentos, até parecia que eu estava indo para algum campo de guerra.

Estranhamente fizemos a viagem toda em silencio até o aeroporto. As ruas cheias passavam por nós, assim como o sol de fim de tarde, mas não parecíamos notar falando apenas o indispensável. A realidade só pareceu se apoderar de mim quando sentei na cadeira do avião e num gesto inconsciente segurei firme a mão de Jess.

- Com medo... – ela sussurrou se aproximando de mim.

Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

- Vai dar tudo certo! Você vai ver!

E com essas palavras o avião decolou, estávamos a cada instante mais perto do meu deus grego sulista, mas eu não conseguia desconsiderar a onda de pânico que tomava conta do meu corpo como se eu estivesse cometendo o maior erro da minha vida. Um erro que a mudaria completamente e para sempre.

OoOoOoO

_Nota:_

_Olá minhas flores! Eu demorei dessa vez... Quem me acompanhou em E se fosse verdade, sabe que eu demoro... Na verdade tinha uma explicação, eu estava finalizando uma fic para um Fest do grupo que participo e foi tenso terminar... Trabalhar com beta deixa o trabalho muito mais organizado e bonito, mas também se arrasta até a perfeição... Talvez um dia eu encontre minha alma gemia beta, mas por enquanto eu me utilizo da beta dos outros quando necessário... rsrsrsrs... Obrigada pelos comentários!_

_Beijinhos.._


	5. Uma Cidade Fora do Mapa

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 5 – Uma Cidade Fora do Mapa_

Quando desembarcamos no aeroporto, meu primeiro pensamento foi que deveríamos conseguir um carro, felizmente Jess, muito confortável com viagens estranhas, havia deixado tudo acertado antes de partirmos e nosso veículo nos esperava na saída. Era uma picape vermelha, grande, confortável com seu banco de couro negro e com grandes rodas, as calotas chegavam a brilhar no sol da manhã. Tive certeza que não chegaríamos à cidade despercebidas, nem mesmo conseguíamos sair do aeroporto sem chamar a atenção das pessoas, vi pelo menos duas pessoas baterem com seus carrinhos carregados de malas distraídas com nosso carro.

- Precisava de algo tão chamativo? – perguntei assim que entrei na picape.

- Querida! – exclamou Jess com um grande sorriso – Estamos indo para uma cidadezinha do interior, é obvio que iremos chamar atenção e quanto mais atenção melhor. – afirmou ela piscando um olho.

- Como assim melhor? – perguntei confusa.

Jesse revirou os olhos e me deu um tapa na coxa. Doeu. Ela esquece que minha pele é sensível. Maldita alergia de contato. Qualquer pressão a mais na pele já fico marcada e eu tinha certeza que possuía o formato da mão pequena de minha amiga por baixo da calça jeans nesse instante.

- Queremos chamar a atenção do seu deus grego sulista e desentocá-lo não é mesmo?

Ela voltou a piscar um olho confiante, mas eu engoli um nó que se formou em minha garganta. Não sabia o motivo mais alguma coisa estava me deixando muito nervosa naquela viagem. Podia ser o fato de eu nunca ter feito esse tipo de viagem antes, me sentia apreensiva, minha parte racional dizia que deveríamos voltar para a minha velha e segura casa e minha parte sensitiva me alertava para algum perigo eminente, apesar de eu não ter idéia de que tipo de perigo. As duas partes concordavam que eu deveria voltar para casa enquanto Jess pisava fundo no acelerador.

Minha mente era preenchida com imagens de tudo que podia dar errado naquela viagem: seqüestro, estupro, roubo, assassinato, perdida, acidentes de carros, pensei em todas as possibilidades de desastres. Até mesmo tempestades e nevascas, mesmo sabendo que seria improvável, mas não impossível sempre afirmava minha tão otimista mente. Eu sou uma pessoa otimista, mas me sentia a beira de um ataque de pânico.

Rodamos durante um dia inteiro. As estradas acabavam no meio do nada, o celular e o GPS do carro não ajudavam ou não funcionavam. Ninguém parecia conhecer o lugar e nem mesmo o mapa parecia de muita ajuda, pois a cidade era tão pequena que nem mesmo era mostrada. Quase no fim da tarde alguém pareceu conhecer o lugar que procurávamos.

- A cidade dos lobos? – perguntou o rapaz do único posto que encontramos na estrada.

- Isso! – disse Jess excitada – Acho que tínhamos lido algo sobre isso... – e se virando para mim completou – Lembra Kelly?

- Vagamente... – murmurei desanimada. Estava cansada de ficar rodando de carro, nem mesmo minhas músicas prediletas tocando no potente som da caminhonete me deixavam contagiada depois de todo aquele tempo. Eu queria uma caminha quentinha e uma boa refeição. Lasanha, sorvete sonho de valsa, chocolate...

Indiferente ao meu desanimo, o simpático rapaz nos deu todas as estranhas coordenadas para chegar a Vila Maria, como a cidade Rosa Maria parecia ser conhecida pela população local, esse, era possivelmente, um dos motivos de ninguém conseguir nos ajudar. Depois de mais algumas horas de estranha chegamos pouco antes do por do sol na cidade.

Rosa Maria era uma cidade realmente pequena. Dava para ver o sol se pondo ao longe atrás da Igreja na rua principal, existiam mais algumas poucas ruas e uma praça no leste onde ficava a pousada. O posto de gasolina, que pela movimentação era o point da cidade, ficava do outro lado da rua. Também era um lugar frio, pois assim que o sol se perdeu no horizonte, um vento gelado percorreu as ruas me fazendo estremecer.

A pousada parecia uma cada de família. Não havia recepção nem nada do gênero. Uma senhora que já devia ter mais de oitenta anos recebias os visitantes na sala da casa, um espaço bem comum com uma televisão pequena, um jogo de sofás e tapetes, nas paredes fotografias e imagens de lobos mescladas a festas da região.

Possuía dois andares, no primeiro ficava a sala, uma cozinha grande e bem rural e o quarto da velha senhora, já no segundo andar ficavam os quartos e um pequeno banheiro no fundo do corredor, o qual elas teriam que dividir com os outros hospedes. Feliz mente parecia não haver mais ninguém na cidade.

Só precisou uma viagem para levar todas as nossas coisas para o andar de cima. Ficamos com o quarto que tinha janela para o pátio da frente e assim poderíamos observar toda a movimentação da cidade. O quarto era bem familiar. O chão de madeira, as paredes azul claro, o teto curvado, as cortinas de renda amareladas, duas camas de solteiro margeando a janela e um único armário bem menor que a sapateira que eu possuía em casa.

- Bem... – disse Jess largando suas malas no chão e olhando ao redor – É bem melhor do que eu podia imaginar...

Apenas concordei com a cabeça me dirigindo para a janela. Do outro lado da rua vários jovens e adolescentes bebiam sentados em bandos improvisados no posto de gasolina. Muitas cabeças apontavam para nossa chamativa caminhonete parada em frente à pousada, alguns chegaram a acenar com a mão ao me verem na janela. Suspirei desolada, o que estava fazendo numa cidade como aquela?

- Eí! – reclamou Jess já começando a arrumar suas roupas no armário – Você está tão calada. – ela me olhou preocupada – Você não costumava ser assim.

- Alguma coisa nessa cidade me parece estranho. – respondi me jogando na cama que por sorte era bem macia. Me encolhi ronronando como se tivesse cinco anos de idade e não quisesse ir a escola aquela manhã fria.

- É apenas uma cidade do interior... Você logo se acostuma. – ela riu me jogou uma toalha felpuda rosa choque por cima – Vai tomar um banho e depois vamos ver se encontramos algo para comer e conhecemos algumas pessoas.

- Certo! – respondi desanimada e me encaminhei para o banheiro. Lá descobri que além de pequeno, um box minúsculo com cortinas de peixe azul um pouco mofada, uma pia de louça marrom, que mais parecia de brinquedo, com um vaso amarelo ovo quase colado nela, ele só possuía água fria. Perfeito! Nada como um obrigatório banho congelante para me tirar da falta de animo que se apoderava de mim.

Jess não foi tão simpática quando descobriu esse detalhe e gritou bastante alguns milhares de palavrões enquanto tentava ficar debaixo da água. Sorri de forma sádica me sentindo vingada por algo que eu nem imaginava o que era.

Pouco tempo depois descobri que decididamente minha amiga não tinha nenhum senso de tipo de roupa a ser usada em lugares inóspitos. O vestido azul clarinho curto, decotado e colado no corpo cheio de curvas que ela usava junto ao salto alto, não combinava nem um pouco com o chão de terra e paralelepípedo que éramos obrigadas a andar até chegar ao posto de gasolina do outro lado da praça. Também não era uma vestimenta confortável para se sentar em capôs de carros sujos e velhos ou em caixas de cerveja vazias. Agradeci aos céus por ter me arrumado e fugido para a sala de estar no andar de baixo antes que ela pudesse opinar na minha roupa.

Se as caretas depreciativas que ela fazia em minha direção diziam algo, com certeza ela iria me obrigar a vestir algo tão chamativo e desconfortável quanto ela.

Eu sempre me achei patricinha, daquelas que amam maquiagem pesada, milhares de sapatos e visitas regulares, ou melhor, diárias, ao shopping, mas meu pai sempre me fez entender que para se socializar com as pessoas era preciso agir o mais parecido possível com elas. Não se usa smoking ou terno caro numa fazenda, e esse era exatamente o tipo de lugar em que nós nos encontrávamos, numa área cercada de fazendas com fazendeiros, procurando por um fazendeiro, especificamente, procurando pelo meu Deus Grego Sulista, Pierre Meyers. Olhei mais uma vez para minhas roupas e me senti muito bem. Sempre disse que aquelas botas de couro rústicas sem salto teriam utilidade, assim como suas calças jeans quentinhas e sua jaqueta grande de couro. Na verdade a jaqueta havia sido um presente de seu pai quando foram num rodeio há alguns anos, ficava enorme nela, mas era extremamente quente e confortável. O toque sofisticado ficava para sua blusa com decote reto justa no corpo que aparecia por baixo da jaqueta enquanto andava.

Discreta, sutil e intrigante. Meu pai teria muito orgulho de mim agora. Minha mãe provavelmente se descabelaria pela pouca maquiagem e a falta do salto, mas meu pai aprovaria com nota máxima. Esse pensamento me fez sentir muito melhor e confiante. Não que em algum momento eu deixasse de ser confiante, mas era sempre bom reforçar.

Sorri vendo Jess tremendo de frio nem um pouco sexy e me lançando olhares cortantes por eu estar chamando muito mais atenção dos rapazes e a simpatia das meninas. Pisquei um olho e fiz uma anotação mental para lhe fazer assistir as palestras de comportamento do meu pai.

A conversa fluía de maneira agradável com o grupo que logo começou a contar histórias de pessoas desaparecidas e mistérios envolvendo lobos na região. Inclusive o estranho caso da morte de Antony Meyer, pai de Pierre.

- Oficialmente disseram que ele morreu num acidente de carro. – disse um dos rapazes num tom baixo e conspiratório.

- Mas tem gente que diz que ele foi estraçalhado por um lobo. – comentou uma menina loira de brilhantes olhos azuis estremecendo em seguida.

- E como a história dos lobos foi abafada? – quis saber Jess curiosa.

- Fizeram parecer que foi um acidente de carro. – disse um rapaz alto com um olhar sério.

- Mas por quê? – voltou a questionar Jess – Seria melhor tentar acabar com esse lobo.

A maioria riu do comentário.

- Mas aí que está o mistério... – disse outro rapaz – Ninguém toca nos lobos da região.

Jess abriu a boca para perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de um dos rapazes trazendo uma nova leva de bebidas fortes para aquecer do frio e foi o que bastou para eles começarem a contar histórias engraçadas sobre as poucas e memoráveis festas que tinham na região, que incluía pegas em alta velocidade e strip-tease dos rapazes, quando o nível alcoólico os deixava bem desinibidos.

Já tínhamos até esquecido nosso objetivo inicial na cidade, animadas pelas histórias locais quando o ronco de motor chamou a atenção de todos. Percebi algumas meninas arrumando os cabelos e abrindo alguns botões da camisa quando me virei para ver o que era. Uma caminhonete grande e preta estava estacionando do outro lado do posto.

Pouco depois, ouviu pesadas botas ressonando no chão de terra, e soube, por algum motivo totalmente inexplicável como um sexto sentido mal desenvolvido, que era o estagiário filhote de Pierre, mesmo que ele estivesse usando calças jeans surradas e camisa de flanela. O cabelo negro grosso e liso, que caía sobre seu rosto. Tinha cicatrizes nas mãos, ele não parecia um garoto ali, mas sim um homem grande e cheio de músculos, com quase dois metros de altura, seus amplos ombros e cabelo negro azeviche. Ao seu lado vinha mais dois rapazes tão grandes e musculosos quanto ele, um deles tinha um chapéu de aba larga que escondia parcialmente o rosto e o outro possuía um cabelo ruivo preso num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça descendo quase o meio das costas.

Quando o estagiário filhote jogou o cabelo para trás, descobrindo o rosto masculino, suas feições endureceram, os olhos negros eram intensos e faiscavam perigo. Cruzou o posto de gasolina diretamente ignorando algumas pessoas que tentavam cumprimentá-lo até onde eu estava sentada, e ficou parado diante de mim. Sua expressão me dizia claramente que não gostava de me ver ali e seus amigos me olhavam de forma curiosa. Jess tentou chamar a atenção dele para ela com um grande sorriso, mas foi cortada quando a voz rouca e profunda com uma pesada dose de repreensão falou:

- O que você faz aqui?

Minhas pernas falharam e eu agradeci aos céus por estar sentada numa precária caixa de cerveja e, naquele instante, eu gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar do mundo.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Olá minhas flores! Desculpem a longa demora... Carnaval, trabalho, meu aniversário... Tudo atrasou minha vida e meu tempo para escrever..._

_Obrigada pelos comentários!_

_Beijinhos... _


	6. Quando a Lua Cheia Surge

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 6 – Quando a Lua Cheia Surge_

Minhas pernas tremiam e minha voz não queria sair por mais que eu abrisse e fechasse minha boca. Me senti como uma criança pequena que tinha feito uma travessura muito feia e merecia ser repreendida. Eu só não sabia o que eu tinha feito de tão errado. O filhote de estagiário ainda me olhava com seus olhos negros de forma desconcertante. Engoli todo o medo sem sentido, que percorria meu corpo e minha mente, voltei a tentar falar, mas fui interrompida por duas risadas roucas.

- Eí Luke... Quem é a garota? – disse o rapaz de cabelos negros.

- Ela até que é bonitinha... – comentou o ruivo.

Tive certeza que minhas bochechas já rosadas pelo frio da madrugada ficaram ainda mais vermelhas.

- Ela conhece Isabella. – o estagiário filhote que pelo jeito se chama Luke falou num tom sem emoção como se explicasse tudo e pela reação dos outros dois realmente parecia explicar.

- Ela morreu. – foi tudo o que consegui dizer mesmo sem entender porque tinha dito aquilo.

Luke me olhou ainda sério levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Isabella faleceu num acidente faz algumas semanas. – respondi a pergunta muda recuperando a firmeza da minha voz.

- Eu duvido muito disso... – ele murmurou tão baixo que mal poderia escutá-lo, mas eram inegáveis as palavras que seus lábios haviam formado.

- Eu estive no enterro! – afirmei me sentindo ridícula por ele não acreditar em mim.

- Não duvido desse fato! – ele disse displicente olhando para os outros dois rapazes que também pareciam ter perdido o interesse em mim. – Carlos sempre foi irresponsável, não quero ver quando ela descobrir. – Bufou caminhando em outra direção.

Comprimi minhas sobrancelhas em dúvida.

- Quem é Carlos? – perguntei, mas eles já haviam se afastado. – O que você quis dizer... – tentei segui-los, mas fui interrompida por Jess.

- Uau... Você não tinha dito que o estagiário era tão gato! – exclamou Jess com os olhos presos neles – E aquele ruivo é um pedaço de mau caminho.

- Jess... – adverti, mas estava rindo dela.

- Me parece que ele não gostou de te ver aqui. – comentou voltando seus olhos para mim buscando algum traço de desapontamento ou tristeza.

Balancei os ombros.

- Provavelmente ele não deve gostar de fãs histéricas atrás do chefe dele.

Jess me olhou maliciosa.

- Mas nós nem começamos a ficar histéricas.

Nós nos olhamos e caímos na gargalhada voltando para a roda de pessoas em que estávamos conversando inicialmente. Luke não era nosso objetivo naquele lugar e a opinião dele contra minha presença, apesar de atrapalhar um pouco não era totalmente estranha ou inesperada. Voltei a rir com as histórias da região e com alguns garotos que já estavam bêbados. Percebi que Jess não tirava os olhos do ruivo do outro lado do posto e o mesmo parecia aceitar seus olhares. Luke não voltou a olhar em minha direção, mas eu não pude deixar de olhá-lo de tempos em tempos.

OoOoOoO

Olhei para a lua cheia acima das nossas cabeças e sorri. Era uma linda e brilhante lua que iluminava todo o local fazendo quase desnecessário o uso de outro tipo de iluminação. Voltei meu olhar para as pessoas ali reunidas. Já estávamos na cidade há três dias. Jess tentava me convencer a ir até a fazenda de Pierre, mas eu relutava com a idéia. Luke e seus dois amigos tinham aparecido na outra noite, mas não se dirigiram a mim. Tirando os olhares trocados por Jess e o ruivo eu diria que eles nem ao menos nos notaram. Olhei mais uma vez para a rua que ligava a estrada e suspirei.

- Eles não vêm hoje. – respondeu uma garota pequena de sorriso contagiante ao meu lado que se chamava Sofia.

- Como? – perguntei confusa.

- Luke, Mike e Paul não vêem hoje.

Nós tínhamos perguntado as garotas sobre o trio que tanto chamara a atenção de todas na noite anterior. Como eu havia percebido o estagiário filhote se chamava Luke, era o principal encarregado na fazendo de Pierre. Seus companheiros inseparáveis eram Mike, o ruivo de cabelo comprido que tinha despertado o interesse de Jess, e Paul, o moreno normalmente calado e mais reservado.

- Como você sabe que eles não vêm? – voltei na perguntar curiosa.

Sofia simplesmente apontou para o céu e meus olhos acompanharam seu gesto fitando a magnífica lua cheia mais uma vez naquela noite.

- Ninguém da fazenda dos Meyers sai na lua cheia. – disse resoluta.

- Mas por quê? Medo de lobisomens? – comecei a rir das minhas próprias e absurdas observações. Sofia também sorriu comigo.

- Você acredita em lobisomens? – perguntou um rapaz próximo a nós que se chamava Alex.

- Tanto quanto acredito em vampiros e na loira do banheiro! – quem respondeu foi Jess que apareceu rindo se jogando em cima de mim – Sem esquecer papai noel e o coelhinho da páscoa!

Todos nós rimos, mas eu voltei a fitar a belíssima lua intrigada.

OoOoOoO

- Deveríamos ir essa noite procurar Pierre.

Essas foram as primeiras palavras que Jess disse assim que eu abri os olhos incomodada pela claridade que vinha pela janela. Na noite anterior tínhamos exagerado um pouco no vinho ouvindo histórias de pessoas que desapareciam na mata e o uivo dos lobos ao fundo. Em algum momento todos tínhamos ficado em silencio apenas escutando a sinfonia distante. Era um som sinistro e excitante.

- Mas Sofia disse que ninguém de lá saia nas noites de lua cheia. – esfreguei os olhos tentando acordar as idéias. Minha cabeça ainda girava um pouco.

- Exato! – exclamou Jess – Por isso nos vamos entrar

- Isso me parece uma péssima idéia! – respondi voltando a me esconder debaixo das cobertas. Jess animada logo ao acordar era assustador.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – ela puxou as cobertas olhando em meus olhos – Você não era assim? Onde foi parar todo seu espírito de aventura e todas as nossas brincadeiras de criança?

- Não sei... – respondi sentindo um aperto no peito – Alguma coisa nesse lugar me deixa apreensiva.

- Bobagem! – sorriu me puxando da cama – Você tinha parado de ser supersticiosa!

- Não é superstição! – tentei dizer, mas Jess já me jogava para fora do quarto em direção ao banheiro.

Suspirei derrotada. Quando Jess colocava alguma coisa na mente era praticamente impossível de discordar e mesmo com todos os meus temores eu queria reencontrar Pierre. Queria ver novamente aqueles olhos azuis tão límpidos quanto o céu. Queria saber se ele se lembraria de mim. Queria ouvir novamente aquela voz rouca e harmoniosa. Mesmo que fossemos expulsas de lá logo depois, valeria a pena apenas por ter mais um minuto da presença marcante de Pierre Meyers perto de mim.

OoOoOoO

Não foi nenhum mistério descobrir que Jess já tinha uma boa idéia de onde era a fazenda da família Meyers. É claro que todos da região sabiam o endereço, mas eles relutavam em dizer qualquer informação, principalmente para pessoas de fora como nós duas. Mesmo com toda a hospitalidade falar daquela fazenda e trazer problemas para eles era quase um tabu.

Tudo o que tínhamos de concreto é que a fazendo ficava em direção a estrada velha depois da grande mata que havia atrás da cidade. Era uma região de densa vegetação com uma estrada de lama muito pouco utilizada, basicamente apenas as caminhonetes dos rapazes que faziam a travessias uma vez por dia quando se dirigiam ao centro.

O sol já ia alto quando nos dirigimos para a estrada velha. Jess reclamou bastante dos buracos da estrada e agradeceu por nosso carro ter tração nas quatro rodas. Poderíamos ter ficado presas no meio do caminho por isso e eu nem queria imaginar o tempo que levaria até alguém nos encontrar ou que conseguíssemos voltar pela estrada até a cidade a pé. Percorremos um bom caminho antes de nos depararmos com um cruzamento. Por intuição Jess seguiu para a direta que ficava mais próximo da mata.

- Todos dizem que a fazenda e circulada pela mata. – comentou Jess concentrada na estrada esburacada – Se seguirmos a mata temos chances de encontrar o lugar logo.

Ela sorriu e eu tentei sorrir de volta, mas a cada instante eu estava mais cansada daquilo. Só tinha barro e mato naquele lugar, totalmente desanimador. Nem mesmo o radio pegava ali e tínhamos desistido do som de qualquer maneira para não chamar atenção precipitada deles. O fato é que não parecia ter qualquer tipo de civilização por perto.

Meus olhos observavam o horizonte onde o sol pouco a pouco se punha numa coloração alaranjada cheia de tons. Era uma visão impressionante. Estava tão concentrada naquela imagem que levei um susto quando Jess gritou ao meu lado:

- Veja!

Olhei para a frente e vi o grande portão de prata, tão alto e entrelaçado que mais parecia algo feito para uma prisão. O mais importante é que ele estava trancado com um grosso cadeado.

- Quem colocaria um troço desses na entrada de uma fazenda? – perguntei incrédula.

- Não faço idéia! – respondeu Jess observando o murro alto que acompanhava o portão, ele se perdia dentro da mata densa e por isso não tínhamos visto antes.

- Não parece ter nenhuma campainha. – comentei ainda sentada no carro, mas Jess já se soltava e descia no terreno de terra batida.

- Podemos tentar pular. – disse Jess sorrindo e observando o portão de perto.

- Você tá louca! – exclamei assustada – Isso é invasão de domicilio.

- Qual é Kelly! – esbravejou abrindo os braços – Já chegamos até aqui, quer voltar pra casa sem nem tentar

Observei mais uma vez o portão. Realmente não parecia ser difícil de escalar, mas era errado entrar na casa dos outros sem permissão. Essa história poderia dar uma grande dor de cabeça. O que meu pai diria se descobrisse? E se fossemos presas? E se Pierre ficasse eternamente com raiva de mim? Eram tantas duvidas assolando minha cabeça.

- Vamos apenas dar uma olhada rápida e voltamos. – Jess fez sua melhor carinha de cachorro abandonado – Por favor!

Respirei fundo e sorri. Não tinha como recusar aquela carinha fofa da Jess.

- Ok! Mas vamos voltar logo!

Jess pulou em mim me abraçando.

Olhei para o portão e suspirei. Minhas aulas de escoteira finalmente fariam alguma diferença depois de tantos anos vivendo na cidade. Tirei minhas luvas de couro do bolso da calça e as vesti feliz por ter pensado no frio daquele lugar. Elas seriam de ótima ajuda para escalar. Peguei minha jaqueta no carro e a vesti também.

- Você parece que veio preparada!

Jess riu me vendo vestir as roupas, mas eu apenas dei a língua para ela e comecei a subir. Era mais fácil do que eu tinha imaginado. Em poucos minutos já estava no alto cruzando aquele portão, mas Jess não parecia ter a mesma sorte.

- O que houve Jess? – perguntei preocupada.

- O portão está machucando minha mão. - ela fez uma careta mostrando a mão vermelha.

Revirei os olhos e vi o por do sol lá de cima, era lindo.

- Já está quase escurecendo. – respondi olhando em volta – Não tem iluminação aqui, mas como é lua cheia não devo ter problemas. – suspirei não acreditando em minhas palavras – Fica aí que eu vou dar uma olhada e ver se não tem outra entrada.

Jess não parecia muito contente, mas concordou com um aceno voltando para dentro do carro. Com o fim do sol a temperatura começava a baixar rapidamente ali, principalmente num lugar isolado como aquele.

Terminei de descer batendo a poeira das minhas roupas e olhei ao redor. Lá de cima eu tinha visto o início de uma construção seguindo a estrada oculta pela mata. Decidi seguir pelo mesmo caminho evitando a escuridão onde a luz do fim do dia não alcançava. Em poucos minutos a lua surgiria no céu.

Caminhei rapidamente querendo alcançar logo a fazenda, ver como era e ir embora dali. Já estava quase no meu destino. Uma grande e colonial fazenda como aquelas nos livros de história feudal. Era tão linda e magnífica com a pintura branca desgastada pelo tempo, mas isso apenas dava um toque ainda mais impressionante a construção.

Estava ali parada na borda da estrada quando a lua cheia iluminou o lugar e eu ouvi o primeiro grito de dor. Olhei assustada ao redor. Alguém estava gemendo em algum lugar ali. Comecei a andar em volta da casa buscando quem poderia ter se machucado. Olhava preocupada o som de gritos de dor pareciam se espalhar por todo o lugar. Fiquei horrorizada não conseguindo imaginar o que poderia causar dor aquelas pessoas, pois com certeza eram vários.

O som de ossos se quebrando do outro lado de onde eu estava chamou minha atenção, havia uma fenda entre as paredes e me esgueirei por aquele buraco, procurando um esconderijo para que eu pudesse descobrir o que estava causando aqueles gritos angustiados. Quando entrei meu pé bateu em um pedaço de pedra e a dor aguda me fez soltar um xingamento. O som dos uivos preencheu o ar e um rosnado as minhas costas me fez virar rapidamente. Pela fenda onde eu estava pude ver o lobo grande e branco, ele possuía olhos azuis estranhamente familiares e rosnava com a fileira de dentes pontiagudos a mostra.

Quando o uivo dele se juntou aos demais, eu gritei e entrei em pânico vendo-o saltar sobre mim.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Olá flores do meu jardim! _

_Obrigada pelos comentários!_

_Eu estou tão feliz de férias, mas isso nem é razão preu ter mais tempo para atualizar, minha inspiração não funciona direito em casa... afff... Mas vou fazer o possível... E aí, gostaram do capítulo?_

_Beijinhos... _


	7. Morte aos Lobos

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 7 – Morte aos Lobos_

"_O som de ossos se quebrando do outro lado de onde eu estava chamou minha atenção, havia uma fenda entre as paredes e me esgueirei por aquele buraco, procurando um esconderijo para que eu pudesse descobrir o que estava causando aqueles gritos angustiados. Quando entrei meu pé bateu em um pedaço de pedra e a dor aguda me fez soltar um xingamento. O som dos uivos preencheu o ar e um rosnado as minhas costas me fez virar rapidamente. Pela fenda onde eu estava pude ver o lobo grande e branco, ele possuía olhos azuis estranhamente familiares e rosnava com a fileira de dentes pontiagudos a mostra. _

_Quando o uivo dele se juntou aos demais, eu gritei e entrei em pânico vendo-o saltar sobre mim."_

OoOoOoO

Me encolhi ainda mais na fenda estreita onde me encontrava. O ganido agudo quando o lobo se chocou na parede pareceu atrair a atenção dos outros. Para minha sorte, o animal não conseguia entrar onde eu me encontrava, mas isso não diminuía o pânico que eu sentia, pois mesmo assim, as patas sujas de terra ainda me alcançavam e rasgavam minhas roupas. Eu sentia a ardência nos cortes superficiais e o pânico daquele rosnado tão próximo.

Um vulto negro pareceu pular sobre o lobo que me perseguia. Uma briga de lobos, eles pareciam me disputar. Medo. Terror. Tudo se apoderou de mim e usei aquela distração para tentar subir na parede feita de tijolos de barro. Eu tinha escalado o portão e minha vida e sanidade dependiam de eu conseguir manter distancia daquelas coisas repugnantes. Algum tijolo poderia acabar cedendo e a fera me alcançaria sem problemas. Eu precisava subir e manter cada vez mais distancia.

Meus dedos doíam e apesar de não conseguir enxergar direito naquele lugar mal iluminado, eu sabia que sangravam mesmo com a proteção das luvas. A parede era áspera e apertada me deixando sem muito movimento para impulsionar meu corpo. Meu joelho arrastava nos tijolos destruindo minha calça jeans e fazendo minha perna estremecer em alguns momentos, meus pés resvalavam com o solado liso da bota. Um ganido alto preencheu a noite e eu soube que eles voltariam a me atacar.

Mal terminei o pensamento ouvi patas escavando e o som do lobo farejando o ar atrás de mim. Ele rosnou e continuou a tentar me morder. Eu podia quase sentir o desejo de sangue que vinha dele. As lagrimas desceram pelo meu rosto sem minha previa autorização. Continuei na minha atormentada subida me mantendo longe daquele bicho e por fim encontrei uma entrada. Pequena e escura, mas parecia segura. Joguei meus braços e puxei meu corpo para dentro rezando que nenhum animal nojento fizesse daquele lugar seu ninho e me encolhi. Parecia um pequeno sótão, mas o som dos lobos parecia mais distante.

O choro convulsionou meu corpo, mas não demorou muito até o desgaste daquela noite cobrasse seu preço e eu me entregasse ao sono profundo.

Pisquei meus olhos pesadamente tentando entender onde me encontrava. Lembrei do som dos uivos dos lobos e os gritos de agonia, mas meu corpo estava entorpecido e cansado demais para que eu continuasse propriamente com medo. Meu corpo inteiro doía. Em delírio imaginei que talvez morresse ali, num lugar escuro e úmido onde havia ido buscar meu grande amor. Por um segundo o pensamente me pareceu extremamente romântico. Se não fosse o gosto de sangue que ainda restava em minha boca e a dor em todas as minhas juntas eu poderia esperar a chegada do príncipe encantado para me resgatar.

Senti como se garras rasgassem minha pele e abafei um gemido. Alguém tinha me rolado de barriga para cima e minhas castelãs doíam como todo o resto. Com a visão turva pelas lagrimas, abri um olho e me deparei com dois olhos intensamente azuis. Um grito agudo arranhou minha garganta, porém uma mão quente acariciou meus cabelos tentando me acalmar.

- Está tudo bem... – o dono daqueles olhos azuis me dizia numa voz baixa e rouca – Eu vou te tirar daqui.

Um soluço desesperado escapou dos meus lábios secos e eu me agarrei aquele corpo quente pedindo por conforto. Senti meu corpo dolorido ser agarrado e levado. Respirei o cheiro agridoce daquele que me carregava e me encolhi ainda mais em seus braços firmes. Em poucos minutos caia novamente no sono.

A claridade incomodava meus olhos puxei meu braço para proteger minhas vistas sentindo uma fisgada na ponta dos dedos e no cotovelo. Uma ruga se formou em meios aos meus olhos e num pulo me sentei na cama lembrando-me da noite anterior.

- Eí cuidado! – a mesma voz rouca de antes falou ao meu lado.

Abaixei meus olhos observando minhas mãos enfaixadas e vi meu corpo coberto por curativos. Alguns pontos ainda doíam conforme eu me movimentava. Olhei ao redor me deparando com um quarto pequeno, uma janela grande de madeira do meu lado esquerdo, a frente uma porta que eu imaginei ser do banheiro. Não havia outros moveis além da cama, mas quando olhei para a direita percebi uma cadeira ao lado da minha cama. Sentado na cadeira estava o dono dos incríveis olhos azuis Pierre Meyers.

Senti meu rosto corar absurdamente e abaixei meus olhos voltando a fitar minhas mãos machucadas, eu estava vestindo uma camisola azul de mangas e larga no corpo. Alguém tinha trocado minhas roupas e eu pedia aos céus que não tivesse sido o meu deus grego sulista. Seria vergonhoso demais algo assim.

Pierre tinha o olhar fixo em mim num misto de preocupação e apreensão.

- Desculpe... – murmurarei depois de um longo e inquietante silencio.

Desviei meu olhar para ele e vi sua expressão de duvida.

- Por ter vindo aqui sem avisar.

Sua expressão abrandou um pouco e ele tocou meu rosto numa caricia suave. Sua pele era macia e quente, muito quente. Contive o impulso de me inclinar ainda mais em sua direção para prolongar o contato. Uma batida suave na porta chamou nossa atenção e Luke entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja.

- Então como ela está? – perguntou andando até a cama onde colocou a bandeja ao meu lado. Havia algumas frutas entre uvas e morangos, suco de laranja, pães e algumas fatias grossas de queijo. Sorri olhando para minhas mãos que mais pareciam duas bolas brancas pelos curativos.

- Parece lúcida. – respondeu Pierre ainda me observando atentamente – Aqui! – me ofereceu o suco com um canudo comprido e eu voltei a corar absurdamente. Essas reações eram tão patéticas.

- Do que você lembra? – perguntou Luke recebendo um olhar contrariado de Pierre, mas este não pareceu se incomodar.

- Gritos e uivos. – murmurei acomodando o copo de suco no meu colo – Céus! O que vocês fazem aqui na lua cheia? Rituais de tortura?

Ri do meu próprio comentaria, mas achei o olhar deles um pouco carregado demais. Pierre parecia até mesmo que tinha perdido a cor do seu rosto.

- Você viu alguma coisa? – voltou a perguntar Luke em pé ao lado de Pierre.

- Dois lobos brigando...

- Só isso? – Pierre parecia aliviado e descrente.

- Eu estava assustada demais para prestar atenção em mais alguma coisa. – respondi tentando parecer firme – Vocês deveriam caçar aqueles monstros.

- Caçar? – perguntou Luke em meio a uma risada rouca.

- Nós os consideramos quase sagrados aqui. – me respondeu Pierre também sorrindo.

- Pois não deveriam... – comentei revoltada – Aqueles bichos deveriam ser exterminados.

Levantei meu olhar para Pierre e não entendi a sombra escura que pareceu passar pelo seu olhar antes que ele se pronunciasse:

- Talvez você esteja certa.

- Não seja ridículo. – discordou Luke.

Eu apenas suspirei e tentei pegar um pedaço de pão, mas parecia impossível com aquelas faixas. Olhei irritada para ambas, mas logo um pedaço do pão com queijo apareceu na minha frente em seguida o colchão ao meu lado cedeu e senti o calor do corpo dele como brasa viva ao meu lado.

- Vou te ajudar. – Pierre sorriu. O sorriso dele era tão lindo, que fiquei boquiaberta olhando-o tão perto de mim. Minha respiração falhou e eu senti que estava muito próxima de ter um ataque.

Uma risada rouca acabou com todo o meu encanto e eu vi Luke se dirigindo para a porta.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós.

Vi Pierre revirar os olhos, mas logo ele voltou a sorrir para mim me incentivando a comer. Estar perto dele era quente e acolhedor como minha manta predileta numa noite fria.

- Não ligue para Luke. – ele me disse no seu tom baixo e rouco – Ele gosta de implicar.

- Já tinha percebido. – disse antes de tomar mais um gole do suco – E Jess? Ela estava comigo.

Pierre concordou com a cabeça.

- Nós a achamos dormindo numa caminhonete do outro lado do portão. – ele me olhou sério – O que me levou a acreditar que alguém pulou nosso portão.

Corei e baixei o olhar me sentindo mortalmente culpada. Eu tinha invadido a casa dele e ainda tinha me machucado, além de ofender os animais que eram sagrados na região. Realmente Kelly, você não faz nada direito.

- Onde ela está?

Pierre riu levando uma uva aos seus lábios rosados.

- Acho que está entretida com Mike andando pela fazenda.

Tive que rir, realmente isso era a cara de Jess. Eu toda machucada depois de ter enfrentado aqueles terríveis lobos e minha melhor amiga me larga para ficar paquerando um cara. Olhei nos olhos azuis de Pierre e corei, talvez a minha situação atual não estivesse tão longe da de Jess.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Olá flores do meu jardim! _

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	8. Parece um Conto de Fadas

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 8 – Parece Um Conto de Fadas_

Depois da invasão a fazenda de Pierre, eu tinha certeza que eu e Jess seriamos delicadamente enxotadas de volta para casa, mas para minha surpresa fossem convidadas a retornar. Durante o dia. Com conhecimento de todos, nem posso dizer que me senti nas nuvens passando meus dias na companhia de Pierre e em alguns momentos por Luke. Jess simplesmente desaparecia com Mike sem deixar vestígios.

- "A vida me parece um conto de fadas, onde os personagens insistem em não existir." – citou Jess extremamente sério como se dissesse um juramento solene.

- Pierre é de carne e osso. – respondi me sentindo muito sapeca naquela manhã.

- Eu às vezes tenho minhas duvidas em relação ao Mike. – disse ela ainda séria batendo levemente com um dedo nos lábios rubros.

- Você sabe que não convence a ninguém assim não é? – lhe mostrei a língua saindo do quarto.

- Volta aqui sua traíra. – ainda a ouvi gritar enquanto descia a escada em dois degraus por vez.

Quando terminei de descer encontrei Pierre encostado em sua picape preta. Os olhos azuis escondidos pelos óculos escuros, os cabelos loiros dando um ar descontraído ao rapaz. Corei ao vê-lo sorrir a me ver. Será que ele tinha idéia de como era lindo?

Almoçamos juntos e passamos uma tarde tranqüila, sentados próximo a um lago na fazenda dele. Era um lago médio, não seria impossível nadar de um lado ao outro, embora devesse ser cansativo. As águas eram cristalinas. Alguns cavalos da propriedade estavam na outra margem bebendo de suas águas.

A conversa era amena, evitamos assuntos complicados demais optando por falar sobre assuntos triviais, coisas comuns, evitamos falar sobre família, futuro, ou sobre qualquer coisa fora daquele nosso pequeno mundo particular, eu sabia que aquilo era um sonho fadado a acabar. Há qualquer momento Pierre poderia ter que viajar para longe e eu teria que retornar para casa, mas naquele instante eu vivia o meu pequeno conto de fadas e por isso preferi falar sobre o tempo, de qual clima mais gostávamos, de flores, de livros, de esportes...

Surpreendíamo-nos a cada momento.

Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ele gostava tanto de ler, ou que a suas flores preferidas eram orquídeas. Já Pierre, surpreendeu-se ao saber que eu tinha uma noção sobre esportes, achando graça com meu discurso inflamado em defesa de mais destaque as ligas femininas. Envolvidos naquela conversa agradável, não vimos às horas passarem e permanecemos lá até o sol já estar quase se pondo.

Quando levantei meu rosto percebi que Pierre estava muito próximo. Devagar aproximou o rosto do meu, seus lábios estavam apenas a milímetros de distancia. Eu queria aquele contato, mas entrei em pânico e acabei por empurrá-lo para longe, virando-me rapidamente para sair dali. Ele me segurou pelo braço, forçando-me a encará-lo. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas tudo parecia inútil, então sem que me desse conta murmurei:

- Desculpa!

Ele apenas me olhou sem dizer nada e saiu voltando para a fazenda me deixando sozinha. Idiota! Estúpida! Como você repudia o seu deus grego lindo e maravilhoso assim. Tentei normalizar minha respiração ainda abalada antes de voltar. Eu tinha acabado com todo o clima romântico daquele fim de tarde. Eu realmente era uma idiota.

Já estava na hora do jantar quando o encontrei com o olhar perdido no horizonte, apoiado na sacada de um dos quartos do segundo andar. Aquele casarão possuía tantos quartos que era possível se perder naquela imensidão de passagens e corredores.

- Oi... – disse ao me aproximar me postando ao seu lado. Pierre não disse nada e ficamos os dois observando o por do sol.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – perguntou Pierre depois de um longo tempo se virando para fitar meu rosto.

O sol já quase desaparecia no horizonte denunciando a brisa que logo esfriaria tudo, mas ficar perto de Pierre era quente e acolhedor. Tentei fitar seus olhos, mas eles pareciam tão sérios e intimidadores que acabei por desviar para longe.

- Não sei... – respondi sincera observando minhas mãos apoiadas na sacada – Agi por impulso sendo convencida por Jess.

Pierre não disse nada ainda me fitando, mexi no meu cabelo, nervosa com aquele olhar intenso.

- Me desculpe... – murmurei tendo ciência que estava completamente vermelha. Pierre tocou meus cabelos acariciando meu rosto.

- Do que está se desculpando? – desviei novamente meu olhar daquele questionador.

- Por tudo, por ter vindo atrás de você, invadido sua propriedade – comecei a falar sem parar me sentindo angustiada – Por fazer você perder tempo como uma idiota como eu.

- Você não é uma idiota. – sussurrou no meu ouvido me arrepiando por completo.

E sorrimos um para o outro verdadeiramente, mas não consegui sustentar aquele sorriso por muito tempo. Pierre se abaixou sobre mim e beijou-me no rosto bem próximo a boca, o que me arrepiou inteira de expectativa. Os lábios dele passeavam pelo meu rosto numa caricia delicada, aos poucos ele colocou o peso de seu corpo sobre o meu, encostando-me à sacada e não pude evitar ser levada por aquelas carícias. Os lábios dele eram quentes, talvez porque ele ficara muito no sol, estava bronzeado, e a pele dele exalava um cheio de colônia que me surpreendeu, era almíscar e tinha um toque de madeira como ser mergulhada numa floresta. O cheiro me fez quase perder o juízo. Quase! Pois eu estava atenta a cada movimento dele. Podia sentir o volume da excitação dele me apertando. Ele me desejava! Gemi extasiada e entreabri os lábios, e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido com uma sua voz rouca e sensual:

- Eu quero você!

Antes que eu pudesse processar aquelas palavras, senti os lábios úmidos sobre os meus. Prendi a respiração quando a língua dele invadiu minha boca. Pierre passava a língua entre os meus lábios devagar.

Meu coração queria saltar do peito de tão acelerado, e permaneci imóvel, não sabendo exatamente como reagir, lutando contra o desejo insano de sugar os lábios dele. Não fechei os olhos, imaginando se aquilo acabaria como um sonho. Então fiquei a observar os olhos fechados dele, os cabelos loiros que caiam levemente sobre a sua própria testa. Pierre insistiu na caricia, mas após alguns instantes pareceu perceber que eu não estava reagido. Afastou-me devagar reparando nos meus olhos que estavam bem abertos o observando beijar-me. Ele devia me achar completamente maluca!

Ninguém disse nada, por um longo tempo. Eu estava hipnotizada pelo seu olhar. Era límpido e quente. Tinha certeza que acabaria derretendo a qualquer instante.

Pierre se aproximou como se fosse beijar-me nos lábios mais uma vez, mas desviou faltando milímetros para o beijo, e postou os lábios na curva do meu pescoço, suspirei sentindo a língua tocar minha pele. As mãos dele não se aquietavam um segundo sequer, e passeavam displicentes pelo meu corpo, da cintura foi até as coxas, me obrigando abrir as pernas e colocá-las envolta de sua cintura, depois subiram até a curva de meus seios.

Ofeguei sentindo seu toque e desistindo de pensar em qualquer coisa. Que fosse sonho ou devaneio, tudo o que eu queria era me entregar completamente àquelas sensações.

Ele desceu os lábios com beijos enlouquecedores que começaram no queixo e agora estava indo perigosamente para a beirada da minha blusa de alças. Pierre me olhou nos olhos enquanto afastava o lado direito da blusa, expondo assim meu seio. Mantive meus olhos nos dele temendo acabar com aquele momento, meu corpo estava tão quente. Tudo queimava. Pierre parecia querer identificar qualquer traço de medo ou resistência em mim. Eu não sabia o que realmente queria, mas não o pararia. Deixaria-me levar. Aquela viagem era uma loucura, me parecia justo agir de acordo.

Minha respiração estava pesada, e acabei me aproximou colando meus os lábios no pescoço dele, sentindo o gosto da pele quente. Era salgado e inebriante. Pierre fechou os olhos e tombou o pescoço se entregando as minhas carícias, e enrolei o braço ainda mais em torno dele, enquanto explorava a região do pescoço o fazendo gemer.

O som parecia música em meus ouvidos. Me atiçando a puxá-lo ainda mais e mordiscar deixando a pele levemente avermelhada.

Num movimento rápido ele desceu os lábios até meu seio e o provou, a língua quente deslizado por ele desenhando seu contorno, deu alguns beijos leves, eu sabia que ambos estavam completamente túrgidos pelo desejo que eu sentia. Então o colocando entre seus lábios, sugou-o. Não preciso dizer que quase gritei, enquanto os dedos dele entravam entre meus cabelos segurando-me com força.

Fechei meus olhos me agarrando a ele, eu não queria olhar. Por mais que uma parte de mim quisesse ver aquela imagem, eu não poderia. Meu rosto queimava entre desejo e vergonha. Nunca tinha me sentido tão exposta. Senti quando ele afastou com os dentes o outro lado da blusa e se pôs a massagear um dos meus seios com a mão, e o outro com os lábios, obrigando-me a gemer sem parar. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada daquela maneira. Minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele puxavam seu quadril para ainda mais perto. Não tinha mais nenhum controle racional sobre meu corpo. O corpo forte dele me prendia ali na beirada da sacada, e ele se esfregava descaradamente em mim como um animal no cio. Eu tinha certeza de já ter visto um dos meus cachorros daquela maneira.

Voltei a gemer, e eu nem sabia que podia emitir aquele tipo de gemido. Era impossível pensar, era impossível não desejá-lo, era impossível não querê-lo com ele ao meu lado! Com os lábios dele tão perigosamente próximo dos meus!

- Você quer um beijo? - ele disse rouco enquanto passava os lábios tão próximos aos meus, tão próximos que eu quase achei que ele ia me beijar.

Mas ele apenas me provocou, me provocou como nunca ninguém havia provocado.

- Vou fazê-la implorar por um beijo agora! – falou rente ao meu ouvido a respiração tão ofegante quanto a minha.

- Não sou de implorar! – consegui dizer com a voz falha o desafiando com o olhar, e ele me segurou pela nuca, unindo as nossas bocas num beijo quente.

Meu corpo entrou em colapso e eu quase tive certeza que meu coração explodiria antes de me agarrar aos cabelos dele sem fôlego, foi um beijo que me pegou de surpresa, ele invadia a minha boca com a língua, demonstrado uma pericia invejável, era um beijo lento, mas invasivo. Tentei me lembrar de quando fui beijada dessa maneira, mas não me lembrei, deve ser por nunca ter sido beijada assim, e no momento meu cérebro não estava funcionando muito bem. Eu só sentia um calafrio percorrer minha espinha e ir parar em minha corrente sanguínea.

Pierre me segurou firme, forçando, mais uma vez, o seu corpo contra o meu. Sem dizer uma só palavra ele me puxou para si, tirando-me da sacada e me encaminhando para dentro. Fiquei feliz ao lembrar que estávamos em um quarto e não num lugar totalmente aberto. Eu voltei a geme quando ele me deixou cair sobre a cama e voltou a me beijar. Foi um beijo furioso, agressivo, exigente! Ele movia seus lábios sobre os meus e me apertava com firmeza contra a cama macia. Minhas mãos contornaram o pescoço dele, enquanto ele afrouxou o aperto, enlaçando-me carinhosamente pela cintura, puxando-me de encontro ao seu corpo. Estávamos envolvidos naquele beijo como nunca.

Eu torcia para ninguém abrir a porta daquele quarto.

Minhas pernas estavam bambas, estava literalmente me desmanchar nos braços dele. Seus lábios não desgrudavam um minuto dos meus, o que tornava a respiração difícil. As mãos dele que estavam apenas em meu rosto e em meu pescoço, agora deslizavam pelo meu corpo quase desnudo. A blusa estava embolada na cintura, e meus seios entraram em contato com a camisa dele. Era quente! Num gesto de loucura, insinuei a tirá-la, ele também não ficou atrás, se era para ter contato, nós teríamos.

Meus dedos estavam trêmulos, Droga! Eu estava com meu deus grego. Estava a alguns gemidos de realizar uma fantasia, uma que eu nunca imaginei realizar na vida. O fato deu estar praticamente arrancando a camisa branca dele, parecia excitá-lo ainda mais.

- Ah! - ele sussurrou quando sentiu os meus seios, livres de qualquer empecilho sobre a sua pele. Apertou-os com seus dedos ágeis, desceu seus lábios até um deles, e o beijou, com vontade! Com tanta vontade que eu não pude evitar um gritinho de prazer enquanto ele sugava um dos meus seios com desejo e sua mão acariciava o outro com igual voracidade. Naquele momento eu abri deliberadamente as pernas, para que ele se acomodasse entre elas, Pierre entendeu a deixa e começou a se movimentar ritmado, e devagar sobre mim.

Aquilo era loucura. Não havia pensamentos racionais. Eram apenas gemidos e caricias e desejos. Eu gemi, sim, eu gemi mais uma vez num som que nunca imaginei ser capaz produzir ao sentir o volume da excitação de Pierre! Ele respirava pesadamente! Eu tinha que admitir que naquele momento: ele me desejava! Desejava a mim, uma simples mortal.

Poderia morrer feliz depois dessa realização.

Sentia-me afundar ainda mais naquele mar de prazer, ainda mais, quanto os dedos de Pierre insistiam em entrar perigosamente pela minha calça! Ele deslizou as mãos pelas minhas pernas, até chegar ao limite da calça. Ambos suspiramos, nossas bocas se encontraram e ele se pós a sugar minha língua com avidez. Com movimentos lentos, ele puxou minha calça expondo minha pele, puxou também minha blusa. Agora minha única peça de roupa se resumia a uma minúscula calcinha preta que Jess insistia que eu usasse. Céus! Nunca me senti tão envergonhada, do que no instante, que os olhos azuis devoraram meu corpo exposto.

Pierre parecia uma fera pronta a atacar.

Ele subiu o olhar sobre meu corpo, passando as mãos quentes pela minha pele, e me encarou, meus lábios e minha face vermelha, e nossa respiração ofegante, Pierre mais uma vez desceu os lábios pelo meu pescoço provavelmente deixando marcas, mas isso não importava. Não ali e não agora. Ele deixava uma trilha de fogo por onde depositava beijos, sugadas e lambidas.

Meu corpo tremia.

Desceu seus lábios novamente pelos seios e barriga, os levando a altura da lateral da calcinha, eu não pude evitar um sorriso, quando ele demorou sobre o cós passando a língua, provocando a pele, com o tecido entre os dentes. E com um sutil movimento de cabeça a puxou por minhas pernas.

Minha vergonha aumentou quando Pierre se deitou novamente sobre mim, seu corpo quente completamente exposto tocando a minha pele. Não fazia idéia de como ele tinha se livrado de suas roupas. Senti meu corpo tremer e fechei os olhos. A respiração quente no meu pescoço. Tudo parecia ferver.

Com um movimento rápido ele entrou em meu corpo. Dor, não lancitante ou esmagadora, mas uma rasgante que me fez gritar e cravar minhas unhas nas costas dele.

Pierre me olhou imóvel me sentindo tremer.

- Desculpe!- ele murmurou.

- Está tudo bem! – respondi num fio de voz.

- Não queria machucar você! – ele admitiu frustrado. Suspirei tentando relaxar.

Eu estava trêmula, sentia uma sensação estranha, e aquela "invasão'' me pegara de surpresa e me abalara. Meu corpo estava tenso e aquela penetração foi dolorida!

Respirei fundo evitando olhá-lo. Seria aquele um bom momento para admitir que eu era virgem ou já era tarde demais? Achei melhor ficar calada. Minhas unhas ainda cravadas na pele dele. Tinha certeza que deixaria marcas. Escondi meu rosto na curva do pescoço dele.

Uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos sem permissão.

Pierre se manteve quieto, ainda podia sentir o latejar no ponto exato em que estávamos unidos. Ele começou a beijar meu ombro, beijos delicados, um leve roçar da pele bem barbeada do queixo, o nariz arrebitado contornando meu rosto, sua língua limpando minhas lágrimas...

Uma mão acariciava meus cabelos e a outra a coxa que enlaçava sua cintura. Aos poucos fui relaxando com suas caricias. Virei meu rosto observando a lua crescente que surgia. O quarto estava na penumbra, uma brisa gelada entrava pela varanda aberta, mas eu me senti quente abraçada a ele. Fechei meus olhos suspirando, deixando-o mordiscar meu pescoço, traçando os músculos firmes do braço dele. Eram fortes, mas não exagerados. Deslizei minhas mãos por suas costas, tracei sua cintura...

- Abra os olhos Kelly! – ele sussurrou contra seus lábios – Abra os olhos e faça amor comigo!

Não pude resistir a abri-los e encarar os olhos azuis cristalinos de Pierre. Mesmo na penumbra podia vislumbrar a borda amarelada que dava um aspecto selvagem ao seu olhar. Puxei seu rosto e o beijei. Ele se moveu empurrando-se contra meu corpo calmamente. Gemi em meus aos beijos. Isso o incentivou a continuar se movendo, ainda lento e cada vez mais profundo. Eu podia sentir cada pedacinho entrando em meu corpo.

- Estou te machucando? – voltou a perguntar quando um grito mais alto escapou de meus lábios.

O encarei, minha respiração ofegante, suor escorrendo pelo meu rosto, podia sentir meu cabelo grudando na minha pele molhada, levei uma mão ao rosto dele. Pierre era lindo! Era um sonho!

- Eu não consigo mais me controlar! – ele ofegou, seus olhos pareciam mais escuros.

- Perca o controle! – disse circulando seu pescoço.

Pierre me olhou incerto.

- Posso? – podia sentir o corpo dele estremecer junto ao meu, acabei sorrindo beijando seus lábios.

Ele suspirou, se movendo rápido, e ambos gememos, ele cadenciou os movimentos por vários minutos alternando entre rápidos e lentos. Aquilo era enlouquecedor. Eu tentava não aumentar o volume da minha voz, mas parecia possível. Eu não controlava nada ali. Todo o meu corpo se retorcia com a presença dele.

O mundo estava pegando fogo. Pierre segurou minhas pernas e aumentos os movimentos. Era demais. Meu corpo parecia queimar. Me agarrei aos braços dele buscando apoio, buscando qualquer coisa para me orientar naquele mar escaldante. O ouvir dizer palavras incoerentes, pareciam rosnados, mas nada parecia fazer sentido. O mundo com certeza girava. Meu coração parecia explodir. Meu ombro ardeu com uma mordida forte demais e meu corpo arqueou, em seguida senti o corpo de Pierre desabar sobre o meu.

- Você me deixa louco!- ouvi sua voz rouca antes de um rosnado deixasse seus lábios.

Eu o olhei sentindo a sonolência se apossar de mim, seu corpo quente e forte rolou para o meu lado e tive certeza que Pierre também não possuía mais forças. Movi meu rosto quando aqueles lábios deliciosos procuraram os meus. Meu corpo ainda tremia em seus braços. Pierre me beijou delicadamente, se deitando ao meu lado e me puxando para seus braços. Aquele corpo era ferro em brasa, mas eu apenas suspirei me deixando adormecer ali.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! _

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	9. Marcados

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 9 – Marcados_

Abri os olhos, mas logo os fechei devido à claridade do quarto. Aninhei-me um pouco mais nos lençóis, como querendo voltar a dormir. Virei, revirei, a cama era tão aconchegante... Abri os olhos novamente, forçando-os a admirar o branco excessivo do teto. Uma pequena mesa de café estava posta, bem próxima à cama. Engatinhei até a outra ponta do leito; deitada de bruços, mãos no queixo. Ontem a noite tinha sido um sonho certo? Mas se foi um sonho porque meu corpo doía? Eu estava nua embolada em um lençol branco na cama num quarto da fazenda de Pierre. Definitivamente a noite anterior não foi um sonho. Estiquei meu braço esquerdo para pegar uma maça na bandeja e uma dor aguda no ombro me fez recuar.

- O que é isso? – murmurei me enrolando no lençol.

Atravessei o quarto em alguns passos abrindo a porta do banheiro, em cima da pia um grande espelho ornamentado em ouro velho refletia minha imagem. Meu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, meus olhos brilhavam e havia pontos vermelhos em meu pescoço. No meu ombro esquerdo uma marca profunda de mordida. Gemi tocando de leve o machucado.

Como Pierre havia conseguido algo tão forte?

- Está doendo? – me virei depressa para vê-lo escorado no batente da porta.

- Como... – voltei a olhar para meu ombro abaixando-o um pouco para ter melhor visão – Como você fez isso?

Pierre caminhou até mim me enlaçando pela cintura. Um beijo suave em cima da ferida fez meu corpo inteiro estremecer, ele enterrou o rosto no meu pescoço mordiscando.

- Você cheira tão bem. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido de maneira provocativa.

- Estou cheirando a sexo! – disse sem pensar e corei ao me dar conta das minhas palavras.

Ele abriu um sorriso enorme me segurando mais firme.

- Você está maravilhosa! Está cheirando deliciosamente!

- Você parece estar falando do seu prato de comida predileto. – resmunguei inclinando meu pescoço para lhe dar mais espaço, a língua dele parecia traçar desenhos na minha pele.

- Pierre! – gemi mordendo meu lábio inferior, ele tentava me persuadir de maneira discreta a soltar o lençol.

- Kelly? - ele perguntou, enquanto me beijava a orelha, deslizado a língua pelo contorno desta.

- Preciso de um banho. – disse tímida, não queria desfazer o contato, mas precisava me refrescar.

- Você é tão linda! – ele segurou meus cabelos no alto mordiscando minha nuca.

Era enlouquecedor.

- Me leva pra tomar banho? - pedi ronronando, mordendo meus lábios.

Aquelas carícias iriam me enlouquecer. Ele sorriu me pegando no colo e me carregando para fora do quarto.

- Pierre! – grunhi me encolhendo contra ele – O que está fazendo?

- Te levando para o meu quarto. – ele respondeu como se fosse natural.

- Alguém pode me ver assim. – sussurrei desesperada olhando para os lados.

- Ninguém vai aparecer. – disse confiante.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – tinha vontade de bater nele, eu estava praticamente nua sendo carregada pelos corredores de uma casa onde viviam vários homens.

- Eles sabem que você está comigo.

Aquele tipo de resposta simples só poderia satisfazer a ele, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, já estávamos quase no quarto dele e tudo que eu queria era sair daquele corredor. Não queria imaginar o que aquelas palavras significavam também. Será que todos sabiam o que havia acontecido ontem? Será que haviam escutados meus gemidos? Será que Jess já tinha ouvido os boatos e espalhado que eu era virgem? Eu nunca mais conseguiria encarar nenhum dos ocupantes desse lugar depois disso.

Pierre entrou no seu quarto indo direto ao banheiro espaçoso onde uma banheira de hidromassagem reinava absoluta no ambiente. Ela estava cheia com bolhas perfumadas borbulhando e exalando um perfume doce amadeirado. Um aroma que lembrava Pierre.

- Tem seu cheiro... – comentei sem pensar quando ele me colocou no chão. O piso parecia gelo em contraste a pele de Pierre.

- Meu cheiro? – perguntou confuso separando toalhas e abrindo uma garrafa de vinho. Percebi que junto a banheira havia duas taças, um balde de gelo e uma bandeja de queijos.

- Você pensou em tudo. – murmurei indo até a bandeja roubar um pedaço de queijo – Você tem cheiro de floresta.

Ele riu. Seus olhos azuis estavam lindos quando ele me enlaçou pela cintura tirando delicadamente o lençol que cobria meu corpo. Voltou a me pegar no colo e devagar me colocou dentro da banheira deixando a água fria molhar meu corpo.

- Está fria! – exclamei sentindo meu corpo se arrepiar.

- Logo vai aquecer. – disse tirando apressado suas roupas e entrando na banheira também.

Sorri vendo que ele estava certo, pois logo a água estava morna, quase quente, eu estava me deliciando com o contato da água e da espuma sobre meu corpo, refrescando-me por completo. Pierre apenas me observava servindo nossas taças de vinho tinto.

- Vem aqui... – ele chamou me fazendo sorrir.

Me joguei em sua direção sentindo seus braços envolverem meu corpo, apoiei as costas em seu peito largo e claro. Fiquei assombrada de não ter nenhuma marca ali, tinha certeza que havia arranhado seu corpo na noite anterior. Talvez eu não fosse tão forte quanto imaginava.

Conversamos sobre coisas banais por mais de dez minutos, degustando o vinho, no principio achei o gosto amargo, mas logo Pierre me ensinava a apreciar o paladar de um bom vinho. Fiquei encantada ouvindo sua voz rouca descrever aromas e processos, era hipnotizante.

- Quando se trata de avaliar um vinho, o olfato é um dos sentidos mais importantes a ser utilizado, pois a habilidade humana em detectar aromas é muito mais aguçada do que o sentido do paladar e os vinhos contêm milhares de cheiros e apenas alguns gostos.

Olhei desconfiada para meu copo de vinho. Para mim vinho era vinho. Diferindo apenas de tinto, branco ou aqueles de sabores que eu costumava tomar em algumas festas. Pierre riu quando lhe disse isso.

- Existem mais de 800 componentes de aromas diferentes nos mais variados vinhos, o que faz com que este néctar seja uma das bebidas mais complexas da gastronomia mundial. – continuou ele apontando para a própria taça tomando um gole pequeno, realmente apreciando o sabor.

Tentei imitá-lo, mas não conseguia sentir nenhuma diferença. Era vinho tinto amargo.

- Não é amargo. – resmungou contrariado me puxando para um beijo.

Tive que concordar. O vinho da boca dele parecia mel. Enlacei sua cintura puxando-o para mais perto. A pele de Pierre era tão suave ao toque. Com nossos corpos ainda cobertos pela espuma perfumada ele se empurrou vagarosamente contra o meu corpo. Pierre segurou a minha cintura e suas mãos fortes me apertaram com força.

Era impossível não gemer. Era impossível não gritar. Era impossível não clamar o nome dele, querendo mais. E eu o queria. Queria sentir aquela loucura novamente. Queria provar que era real. Que ele estava ali comigo. Apenas comigo. Que nossos corpos se completavam. Que eu poderia satisfazê-lo.

- Oh! Kelly!- o ouviu sussurrar enquanto prendia seus quadris ao meu, fazendo-me tremer no mesmo instante.

Tudo o que eu queria era me perder.

Eu me movia languidamente sobre os lençóis de cetim negro da cama de Pierre. A língua dele passeava por todo o meu corpo, saboreando, atiçando, degustando da mesma maneira que bebia o vinho. O líquido rubro foi derramado em meu umbigo e a língua ávida me faz cócegas. Agarrei seus cabelos puxando-o para mim.

Sem que eu pudesse me dar conta, senti ser penetrada com violência. Gritei agarrando seus ombros. Pierre apertava meus seios e minha cintura sem se importar se ficariam marcadas ou não, querendo apenas expor seus desejos, e eu o arranhava e mordia na mesma intensidade.

Marcar como posse. Como dona. Marcar o corpo, a alma, os sentidos.

Segundos? Minutos? Horas? Não poderia precisar quanto havia se passado. Não quando minhas vistas embaralhavam, sem poder realmente enxergar, pois o que eu via à minha frente era nada mais que milhares de fagulhas coloridas. Foguetes explodindo envolta dos nossos corpos suados e agora extasiados. Eu queria senti-lo cada vez mais.

Aproximei meus lábios dos dele, mas não os toquei realmente, apenas sondei o rosto em busca de um ângulo perfeito, roçando na barba fina que começava a arranhar. Os lábios dele estavam entreabertos, úmidos, vermelhos, e eram tão convidativos que não resisti grudar nossas bocas num toque quente. Pierre desceu os beijos brincando em meu pescoço, meu corpo se arrepiava.

- Pierre... – murmurei quando ele beijou a mordida em meu ombro esquerdo.

- Você é linda... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu... te... amo...

Ouvi-me sussurrar antes de me entregar ao sono.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! _

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	10. O Inesperado Acontece

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 10 – O Inesperado Acontece_

Corria, corria mais do que minhas pernas descoordenadas conseguiam, outro tropeço me fez olhar para trás amedrontada, mas ainda não conseguia ver meu perseguidor. Ouvia os passos de animal e quase podia ouvir a respiração descontrolada da besta que desta vez parecia que me encontraria. Parei bruscamente antes que desabasse num precipício. Estava encurralada, não tinha escapatória. Um rosnado alto se fez ouvir nas árvores próximas. Eu morreria ali sozinha e desamparada.

Acordei sentindo o suor ensopar minha camisola. Me sentia esgotada. Meu corpo todo dolorido evidenciava o quanto esse pesadelo me deixou atordoada. Olhei para a janela aberta, deveria ser madrugada ainda, pela iluminação que vinha de fora. Fechei os olhos e inspirei profundamente virando de lado.

Era a primeira lua cheia depois do ataque do lobo.

Isso significa que fazia um mês que estava tendo aquele estranho relacionamento com Pierre. Não era um namoro e ninguém comentava sobre o futuro, mas eu sabia um dia teria que voltar ao mundo normal. Meu pai já começava a ficar impaciente e ainda havia as ligações chorosas de minha mãe. Não que eu realmente me importasse com todos aqueles acontecimentos, mas eu sabia que o fim se aproximava.

- Até quando conseguirei ficar aqui? – murmurei abrindo os olhos e gelei no ato.

Uma apreensão percorreu meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e inspirei novamente. Abri os olhos espantada. Droga estava com a mesma sensação do meu pesadelo. Medo.

A cama ao meu lado estava vazia.

Jess não poderia ter ido até a fazenda mesmo com os avisos de não se aproximar de lá na lua cheia, ou será que ela poderia? Eles haviam deixado bem claro que deveríamos ficar na pousada essa noite. Eu tinha uma péssima experiência sobre as noites de lua cheia naquele lugar.

Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha me fazendo correr até o armário vestindo a primeira calça jeans e camiseta que encontrei. Peguei a mochila com desespero e corri para porta, desequilibrando na ante-sala e caindo com o tapete do corredor. Abri a porta da pousada estremecendo pelo frio do horário matutino.

O silencio opressor da manhã vazia fez minhas mãos tremerem ainda mais. A caminhonete vermelha não estava estacionada na entrada da pousada. Meu coração falhou uma batida em pânico. Como iria procurar Jess sem um veiculo àquela hora da manhã? Teria que acordar alguém. Mal completei o pensamento e vi a caminhonete negra da fazenda cruzando a estrada numa velocidade de possivelmente acordaria toda a cidade.

Luke desceu e seu rosto era um misto de preocupação e raiva.

Meu coração acelerou de nervosismo.

- Não pergunte por quê... – ele rosnou me puxando de volta para a pousada – Me diga que Jessica tem passaporte e que está aqui.

Concordei com a cabeça.

- Pegue-o agora.

Corri de volta ao quarto não querendo pensar muito. Luke me seguiu e começou a jogar nossas roupas nas malas.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei tremula pegando os documentos que ele havia me pedido.

- Você não quer levar nenhuma roupa?

Comecei a jogar minhas roupas na mala também e em poucos minutos corríamos de volta para a caminhonete dele.

- Não se preocupe com a pousada depois um dos rapazes passa aqui. – disse jogando as malas na carroceria – Entre rápido.

Entrei cada segundo mais assustada. O olhar de Luke era ameaçador. Eu ainda lembrava vivamente do sonho e a sensação de medo e desespero só aumentava.

- Onde está Jess? – perguntei tremula. Por um instante achei que Luke não fosse responder até que por fim ele disse num tom baixo e irritado.

- Na fazenda.

Fechei meus olhos com força. Jess era mais idiota que eu.

- Ela foi atacada por um lobo?

Tentei imaginar Jess desesperada tentando fugir daquelas bestas.

- Pior... – ouvi-lo murmurar, mas não conseguia imaginar o que poderia ser pior.

- Temos que levá-la num medico. – disse com a voz fraca.

- É o que vamos fazer.

- O pai dela conhece ótimos médicos. – comentei apertando minhas mãos no colo.

- Não é esse tipo de médico que ela precisa. – bufou Luke se remexendo no banco da caminhonete como se estivesse desconfortável.

Não consegui fazer mais perguntas, pois tínhamos chego a fazenda. Algumas pessoas andavam apreensivas no local. Luke agarrou meu braço e me levou para dentro. Abafei um grito assim que cheguei à sala. Jess estava com o rosto pálido deitado no sofá, havia uma grande ferida em seu braço.

- Ela tinha passaporte? – me virei ao ouvir a voz de Pierre. Ele parecia envelhecido, seus olhos estavam com manchas negras, na verdade todos ali pareciam ter passado a noite em claro.

- Tinha. – respondeu Luke segurando os documentos de Jess na mão – O que vamos fazer com a outra?

Pierre me olhou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Minha garganta fechou e eu podia sentir as lágrimas se formando em meus olhos. Eu me senti um brinquedo velho que poderia ser facilmente descartado. Bastava Pierre pedir e eles se livrariam de mim.

- Para onde você vai levá-la? – minha voz saiu rouca, desviei meu olhar para Jess não conseguindo enfrentar os azuis dele.

- Existe um médico muito bom na Europa. – disse Pierre cauteloso.

Europa? Porque tão longe? O que realmente estava acontecendo?

- Porque tão longe? – expressei meu pensamento assustada.

- Carlisle é um excelente médico. – respondeu Pierre paciente como se falasse com uma criança pequena.

- Não vou deixar levá-la assim. – disse firme e algumas pessoas na nossa volta riram.

Olhei para cima e vi Luke apoiado na parede de braços cruzados parecendo irritado, num canto afastado, sentado numa cadeira de encosto alto estava Mike com a cabeça baixa e uma expressão de derrota. Talvez ele tenha tentado socorrê-la dos lobos. Pierre, no meio da sala, olhava para mim de uma maneira que lembrava meu pai quando não sabia o que fazer com a filha geniosa.

- Leve-a. – disse por fim se virando em direção a saída – Estamos perdendo tempo.

Em passos largos Luke chegou até o sofá e pegou Jess no colo. Senti um dos funcionários da fazenda agarrar meu braço, mas me esquive do contato.

- Posso andar sozinha. – disse seca.

Luke indicou com a cabeça que eu andasse na sua frente e eu segui, prendendo a respiração ao me deparar com um jatinho esperando. Pierre já estava entrando quando subi a escada e me acomodei numa das poltronas. Tinha espaço para umas dez pessoas viajarem confortavelmente. Luke entrou colocando Jess ao meu lado, seu rosto estava ainda mais pálido e ela transpirava apesar do frio que fazia. Toquei sua testa e a pele dela estava quente.

- Acho que ela está com febre. – disse e Luke me olhou sem entender – Ela está quente.

Ele sorriu e acariciou meus cabelos se sentando na outra cadeira.

- Ela vai ficar bem. – seu tom era rouco e sério.

Os cabelos ruivos de Mike surgiram e ele me lançou um olhar culpado antes de se sentar ao lado de Pierre. Tentei sorrir ou falar alguma coisa, mas Luke me impediu com um gesto. Franzi a sobrancelha estranhando. Alguma coisa, além do ferimento de Jess, estava acontecendo, mas eu não consegui descobrir o que era. Olhei para Pierre, ele estava sério, o semblante carregado, os lábios comprimidos num claro gesto de irritação. Eu me sentia perdida em relação a ele. Na noite anterior tudo havia sido tão intenso, tão romântico...

Suspirei desviando o olhar.

- Não o culpe. – disse Luke, baixo, ao meu lado – Ele está sobre forte pressão no momento.

Encarei os olhos negros dele confusa.

- O que está acontecendo?

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça. Voltei a suspirar desanimada.

- Para onde estamos indo?

Ele me olhou mais uma vez e sorriu divertido fechando os olhos e se acomodando na poltrona antes de responder:

- Volterra.

Olhei para ele, mas pelo jeito Luke não diria mais nada, Jess ao meu lado soltou um gemido e eu voltei a perceber que sua temperatura estava muito alta. Mais a frente Mike estava rígido e ao seu lado Pierre perdia a cada instante a aparência de rapaz inocente. Um calafrio percorreu minha espinha. Balancei a cabeça tentando evitar qualquer tipo de pensamento. Era melhor não pensar no que eu significaria para Pierre. Na verdade eu tinha outro problema para pensar:

- Onde raios ficava Volterra?

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Oi... Alguém tem alguma dica sobre o próximo capítulo? Rsrsrsrs..._

_Beijinhos... _


	11. O Médico de Volterra

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 11 – O Médico de Volterra_

**No fim, Volterra** era uma cidade italiana, situada na região de Toscana que por sua vez pertencia à província de Pisa. Com uma área de 252 km² e uma densidade populacional em torno de 45 hab/km², uma cidade pequena, porém que possuía muitos mistérios e lendas a respeito de vampiros. Isso, era o que dizia o guia turístico que Luke havia me jogado por cima assim que desembarcamos no pequeno aeroporto e entramos numa limusine preta que estava a nossa espera, o interior era acolchoado, e as janelas eram de fumê bem escuro. Eu me senti como se fosse noite com os vidros fechados.

Jess continuava desacordada no meu colo. Mike ia ao lado do motorista, um sujeito silencioso e um pouco pálido, talvez fosse esse o motivo para lendas de vampiros, o povo dali deveria tomar um pouquinho mais de sol. Pierre estava sentado na minha frente, mas tinha o olhar perdido do lado de fora, sua coluna reta mostrava a tensão que sentia, seus olhos azuis estavam frios, como adagas. Luke ao seu lado de preto com uma jaqueta de couro por cima parecia um guarda-costas.

Todos eles faziam parecer como se eu não estivesse ali.

Mordisquei o lábio o olhei pela janela. A paisagem realmente parecia belíssima, se não fosse a escuridão eu poderia jurar que havia castelos a distancia e colinas, possivelmente um grande campo florido também.

Nós começamos a subir uma estrada íngreme, pelo que eu podia ver a cidade era cercada de muralhas. Passamos por um enorme portão de ferro e eu me sentia num grande filme medieval. Se não fosse a luz neon de alguns restaurantes e as roupas modernas das poucas pessoas na rua, eu poderia até mesmo desconfiar que houvesse voltado no tempo. Passamos por um novo arco de pedras, parecia uma vila escura.

O carro parou em frente a pequena escadaria de pedra. Duas pessoas abriram as portas. Como imaginei, eles eram tão pálidos quanto o motorista, que permaneceu no carro. Dessa vez Mike segurou Jess no colo. Luke agarrou meu braço e me manteve junto ao seu corpo. Eu queria perguntar algo, mas o silencio era tão opressor que tive medo. Devia estar tendo alucinações, mas o homem que abriu a porta parecia ter olhos vermelhos.

Pierre ia à frente sendo seguido de perto por Mike, logo atrás eu e Luke, que olhava para todos os lados. Era um corredor frio e eu estremeci chegando mais perto de Luke que continuava quente. Ele passou a mão pela minha cintura. Uma parte de mim não queria aquele contato, porém o frio e o ambiente aterrorizante me fizeram não reagir. Eu entrelacei meus dois braços ao redor da cintura dele, e me atrapalhava e tropeçava no meu caminho pela superfície de pedras que não era uniforme, em alguns momentos Luke parecia sustentar meu corpo evitando algum desnível do caminho.

Estávamos agora, em um corredor extremamente escuro, se não fosse por algumas tochas que iluminavam parcialmente o caminho, não conseguiria enxergar nada. Eu não fazia idéia de como aquelas pessoas poderiam andar calmamente num lugar tão sombrio. O caminho embaixo dos nossos pés continuava a ir pra baixo, nos levando cada vez mais fundo naquele subterrâneo, e me deixando claustrofóbica. Nós estávamos num túnel baixo, arqueado, possivelmente andando por debaixo da cidade. As paredes úmidas vertiam uma água escura deixando o lugar anda mais assustador, o cheiro a mofo me deixava enjoada. No fim do corredor, havia uma porta pesada, de madeira cheia de detalhes brilhantes, parecendo ouro e prata. Ela era muito grossa e estava aberta. Nós passamos pela porta, e eu olhei ao redor curiosa.

Nós deparamos com um enorme salão circular. As paredes eram cobertas de madeira, o chão era atapetado com uma cobertura grossa e clara. Não havia janelas, mas sim grandes quadros, que retratavam a região Toscana e que estavam pendurados em toda parte como se fosse uma substituição. As mesmas tochas do corredor iluminavam precariamente o lugar. Sofás de couro escuro estavam arrumados em grupos aconchegantes, e mesas brilhantes sustentavam vasos de cristal cheios de arranjos delicados de rosas vermelhas.

O aroma suave de rosas se espalhava por tudo.

O salão não estava vazio. Várias pessoas estavam reunidas numa conversa que parecia relaxada segurando taças de cristais com algo que parecia vinho tinto. O murmúrio de vozes baixas, suaves, eram um gentil zumbido no ar. Todos eles eram pálidos e belos, parecia que aquele lugar possuía uma estranha genética, ninguém poderia nascer tão branco e belo no mundo.

A nossa espera estava um adolescente pálido como os outros, vestindo um elegante terno claro, era magro e mais baixo do que eu. O cabelo dele era castanho claro cortado curto, os lábios rosados não eram tão cheios, mas ele era adorável como a figura de um anjo. Ele veio nos receber e levei um susto ao me deparar com os olhos violetas dele. Ele sorriu olhando rapidamente para mim, gesto que fez Luke me apertar ainda mais forte.

- Pierre! – sua voz infantil parecia uma suave música e eu me vi encantada com a criança.

- Alec – respondeu Pierre num tom que lembrava muito um rosnado, era perceptível o quanto ele estava irritado.

O garoto abriu um sorriso brilhante antes de dizer:

- Eles estão esperando.

Ele deslizava pelo lugar como se dançasse, seus movimentos eram fluidos e cheios de graça. Eu duvidava que alguma vez ele tivesse tropeçado da mesma maneira que eu. O universo era mesmo um lugar injusto. Ele nos guiou até um dos conjuntos de sofás do outro lado do salão onde seis pessoas estavam sentadas, assim que nos aproximamos todos se viraram para nos ver. Alec inclinou a cabeça tão rápido que mal percebi e se sentou na ponta do sofá ao lado de uma menina muito parecida com ele, apenas seu cabelo, trançado caindo sobre o vestido longo e negro, era mais claro que o dele. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram automaticamente.

Um deles se levantou como se flutuasse, talvez fosse o esvoaçar do seu manto branco. Ele parecia um fantasma, sua pele era quase translúcida e eu podia ver as veias escuras do seu rosto. Seus olhos eram castanhos, mas nebulosos e leitosos aumentando o aspecto frágil dele, mas ele não parecia velho. Na verdade parecia não ter chego aos trinta e seus cabelos negros escorriam abaixo dos ombros.

- Pierre Meyers! - ele falou estendendo a mão em direção Pierre, a voz dele era só um suspiro suave.

Pierre ficou rígido e ignorou a mão estendida para ele. Luke apertou mais forte seu braço na minha cintura, quase machucava minha pele.

- Aro! – respondeu num rosnado irritado Pierre.

- Isso é uma clara transgressão do pacto meu jovem! – disse uma voz fria do sofá.

Olhei para quem tinha falado me deparando com um garoto da minha idade, os cabelos loiros caindo nos ombros, tinha uma postura reta. Seu terno negro tinha um corte perfeito e o aspecto de caro. Um cachecol vermelho tirava a sobriedade do conjunto, mas evidenciava seus olhos escuros. Era tão pálido como os demais e tinha um aspecto frio e sombrio. Seu olhar estava em Jess e pude perceber que eram tão leitosos quanto os de Aro.

- Caius! – suspirou Aro – Creio que eles vieram justamente explicar esse incidente.

Eu tentei olhar para Luke, mas ele tinha os olhos fixos em Caius. Não tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas o ambiente ficava a cada instante mais frio e gelado. Meu coração parecia que estava parando aos poucos, o ar chegava pesado aos meus pulmões.

- Carlisle está esperando. – disse uma voz cantante e risonha do sofá. Era uma menina graciosa em roupas claras, mais parecendo uma fada, seu cabelo era curto e espetado e os olhos brilhavam dourados como ouro líquido.

- E a outra criança humana? – sussurrou uma voz com um toque de tédio. Era o que pareça mais velho ali, porém mesmo assim não devia chegar aos quarenta anos, seus cabelos eram tão negros quanto os de Aro e escorriam até o seu colo, suas roupas pareciam saídas de um conto medieval.

- Ela não sabe de nada.

Quem respondeu com uma voz aveludada foi o ultimo rapaz sentado, seu olhar era apático e dourado, não parecia preso a nenhum lugar. Os cabelos eram bagunçados um tom de bronze. Era jovem, não tanto quanto Alec e a menina de cabelo trançado, mas não parecia um universitário e sim, um adolescente pálido. A blusa azul de malha e a calça jeans não o ajudavam a aparentar ser mais velho.

- Eu não quero parecer mais velho. – disse se virando para mim com um sorriso triste.

Só não recuei mais por estar presa aos braços de Luke. Como aquele garoto sabia o que eu estava pensando?

Ele riu voltando a olhar para nada em especial. Aro acariciou os cabelos dele e me lançou um sorriso gentil.

- Não se preocupe com Edward.

Senti uma brisa suave vindo da parede próxima onde estávamos e me virei a tempo de ver um homem emergir das sombras. Ele era jovem com porte musculoso, por volta de uns vinte e poucos, o cabelo loiro penteados para trás, vestia um jaleco branco por cima da calça social cinza e a blusa pólo clara, ele parecia mais bonito que uma estrela de cinema. Todos ali eram bonitos e pálidos, mas aquele homem pareça emitir uma áurea de confiança e honestidade. O sorriso aberto que atingia seus olhos cor de âmbar também ajudavam na sua beleza. Relaxei imediatamente a sua presença, voltando a respirar com mais naturalidade.

- Pierre! – o homem cumprimentou numa voz notavelmente atraente.

- Carlisle! – respondeu Pierre parecendo aliviado com a presença dele.

- Eu disse para não assustá-los Aro. – disse Carlisle fazendo Aro apenas sorrir e voltar a se sentar com os demais – Venham comigo!

- Queria não ter te trazido esse tipo de situação. – comentou Pierre andando ao lado de Carlisle por um corredor que parecia oculto nas sombras.

- Não se preocupe. – assegurou Carlisle – Acidentes acontecem. – ele lançou um olhar para Jess – Foi bom você ter vindo, quando aconteceu.

- No ápice da lua. – sussurrou Pierre e eu mal pude escutá-lo.

Carlisle lançou um olhar desolado antes de dizer:

- Entendo. – abriu uma porta para ambiente que parecia um quarto de hospital. – Vamos acomodá-la então, não deve demorar muito.

Mike colocou Jess em cima da cama e se afastou indo se sentar no sofá do outro lado do quarto. Pierre estava de braços cruzados ao lado de Carlisle que começava a amarrar os braços e pernas da minha amiga com presilhas de aço.

- O que você está fazendo? – quase gritei indo para cima do médico, mas Luke me manteve parada.

Pierre manteve o olhar sério em Jess, porém Carlisle sorriu para mim.

- É para o bem dela. – disse terminando de amarrá-la bem firme.

Tentei protestar, mas o tom firme de Pierre cortou qualquer reação minha.

- Leve-a daqui, Luke.

Era uma ordem clara. Luke agarrou meu braço e me puxou para a porta, porém mal chegamos até ela o primeiro grito ecoou. Fiz força para me virar, mas Luke era muito forte e me impedia. Jess gritava e se debatia. O som de ossos se partindo deixou minhas pernas bambas e com isso Luke me tirou do quarto. Eu sabia que meus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou acariciando meus cabelos.

- O que está acontecendo? – minha voz saiu num sussurro.

Os ecos dos gritos de Jess ainda podiam ser ouvidos, assim como as pancadas da cama de contra o chão. Respirei fundo tremula olhando para longe e meu coração parou. Me soltei de Luke a passos incertos e ele me deixou. Do outro lado do corredor havia um rapaz. Ele era alto, a mesma pele pálida de todos, cabelos castanhos caindo sobre os olhos dourados. Era lindo. Devia regular de idade com Pierre ou talvez fosse um pouco mais velho, mas não era ele que prendia minha atenção.

Ao lado dele estava uma mulher mais velha, por volta de trinta anos. Ela era mais baixa, os cabelos castanhos caiam em camadas abaixo dos ombros, seus olhos pareciam chocolate líquido e a pele clara não tinha aquela brancura das pessoas dali fazendo-a parecer morena pela primeira vez. Vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa de mangas larga. Eu reconheceria aquela pessoa em qualquer lugar. Nem percebi quando comecei a correr em sua direção e gritei:

- Chefinhaaaa...

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_E com vocês Isabella Swan! Atendendo aos pedidos e mais pedidos vamos descobrir o que aconteceu com Isabella depois do fim de "E Se Fosse Verdade". Espero começar a sanar todas as dúvidas. E se você ficou com alguma é sua hora de perguntar. _

_Milhões de beijos... _


	12. Ainda está viva

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 12 – Ainda está viva_

_Ao lado dele estava uma mulher mais velha, por volta de trinta anos. Ela era mais baixa, os cabelos castanhos caiam em camadas abaixo dos ombros, seus olhos pareciam chocolate líquido e a pele clara não tinha aquela brancura das pessoas dali fazendo-a parecer morena pela primeira vez. Vestia uma calça jeans clara e uma blusa de mangas larga. Eu reconheceria aquela pessoa em qualquer lugar. Nem percebi quando comecei a correr em sua direção e gritei:_

_- Chefinhaaaa..._

OoOoOoO

Mal cheguei ao meio do corredor Luke me puxou fazendo meu corpo expulsar todo o ar dos meus pulmões. Gritei pela dor e o susto. O rapaz pálido também tinha minha chefinha, Isabella Swan, nas suas costas como se a protegesse de um perigo monstruoso.

Eu desabei.

Aquilo era tão errado. Eu estava em um país estranho. Minha melhor amiga berrava de dor num quarto atrás de mim e minha chefinha querida, que supostamente estava morta, me olhava com assustados olhos chocolate. Nunca na minha vida eu quis tanto chorar e deixei as lágrimas molharem meu rosto.

- Me solte! – ouvi o tom carinhoso de Isabella – Por favor, Carlos.

- Mas Isabella... – a voz doce tentou, mas seu tom já era derrotado.

Luke se afastou de mim e eu recebi um caloroso e conhecido abraço. Me agarrei nela como se minha vida dependesse daquilo e solucei. Ela me embalava, ambas ajoelhadas no chão frio daquele corredor. Tudo naquele lugar era frio. Eu me sentia tão perdida. Nada ali parecia fazer sentido. As vezes podia imaginar que estava sonhando e que logo acordaria nos braços quentes de Pierre e veria que tudo ainda era perfeito, mas a dor que eu sentia no peito me dizia que tudo era real.

- Pensei que você estava morta... – murmurei contra suas roupas.

Ela riu.

- Estou bem viva, Kelly! – Isabella sussurrou no meu ouvido tentando me acalmar, sua voz tinha o mesmo tom terno que eu lembrava. Minha amorosa e desligada chefinha.

- Mas eu fui no seu enterro e foi horrível.

Isabella me separou dela e olhou fundo nos meus olhos, os seus pareciam chocados com minhas palavras.

- O que você disse? – me perguntou confusa.

- Seu enterro... – continuei olhando para ela perdida – Estavam todos lá...

- Enterro? – voltou a me perguntar, sua voz começando a beirar o pânico.

- O acidente de carro... – sussurrei tremula.

Abracei-a novamente e Isabella retribuiu me embalando ainda mais forte. Seu coração batendo a cada instante mais descompassado que eu comecei a me preocupar se ela não teria um ataque ali agarrada a mim. Seria muito azar descobrir que minha chefinha estava viva para vê-la morrer de um ataque cardíaco.

- Você fez isso não é Carlos? – ela perguntou sobre minha cabeça, sua voz soando dura – É por isso que você sempre inventa desculpas para não voltarmos.

- Isabella... – a voz dele parecia machucada.

- Você armou tudo! – a voz da chefinha começou a sair embargada e ela me apertava mais forte contra o seu corpo como se eu pudesse desaparecer. Me senti um urso de pelúcia sendo esmagado, mas eu estava carente demais para me importar com o fato que não conseguia mais respirar pela pressão que ela fazia em mim.

- Isabella...

- Eu não posso mais voltar... – murmurou contra meus cabelos – Não posso mais voltar!

- Isabella eu...

- Não! – ela berrou me assustando, mas seu corpo tremia tanto quanto o meu, ela me agarrava forte e eu juro que iria ficar marcada ou possivelmente ter algum osso fora do lugar – Você não me deu escolha! Você não deixou eu me despedir...

- Isabella, nós podemos...

- Não! – ela me soltou se levantando, por pouco não bati de cara no chão, e encarando os olhos dourados do rapaz continuou gritando – Não podemos! Você sabe que não podemos! Você armou tudo muito bem!

- Isabella isso... – ele tentou tocá-la, mas ela recuou.

- EU TE ODEIO! – berrou descontrolada – Te odeio... – murmurou perdida e saiu dali correndo seus passos ecoando no piso daquele lugar.

Carlos ficou paralisado vendo-a partir e baixou seus olhos para mim. Ofeguei. Eram negros e emanavam tanto ódio que eu poderia morrer com aquele simples olhar. Virou-se e no segundo seguinte desapareceu diante dos meus olhos. Olhei assombrado para onde estava há poucos minutos o rapaz.

Meu corpo não se mexia. Tudo girava em minha cabeça. Eu estava confusa. Eu podia ouvir o sangue pulsando mais rápido que o normal nas minhas veias. Machucava. Eu estava tonta; era difícil me concentrar. As palavras dela giravam na minha cabeça. Isabella estava viva, mas porque não podia voltar? O que estava acontecendo? Porque ela estava naquele lugar? Eu tinha tantas dúvidas e ela simplesmente tinha fugido. Saiu correndo. Quem era aquele rapaz com ela? Aquele olhar com tanto ódio. Solucei. Meu corpo ainda tremia no chão. Tentei respirar normalmente, mas parecia impossível. Aquele ar era tão gelado. Tentei me concentrar, buscando encontrar uma forma de sair desse pesadelo.

- Satisfeita. – ouvi o rosnado acima de mim.

Ergui meus olhos e vi Luke, seu rosto tão irritado quanto o do rapaz que havia desaparecido diante dos meus olhos. Pelo menos o olhar dele não transmitia ódio, mas lembrava o de um professor que lidava com um aluno muito complicado. Um olhar parecido com o Pierre antes de me aceitar nessa viagem. Para eles eu não passava de uma criança mimada que não fazia nada certo.

Estiquei minha mão, mas ele ignorou me dando as costas e indo se sentar no chão próximo a porta do quarto onde Jess, Pierre e os outros estavam. Ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos e permaneceu ali. Minha mão ainda estava esticada esperando a dele, mas acabei deixando-a cair do meu lado. Eu não tinha forças nem para me importar.

Ainda podia ouvir os sons estranhos que vinham daquele quarto no silêncio do corredor.

Eu me arrastei virando para a direita, tomando distancia daquele local. Não queria ver Luke. Não queria ver ninguém e, principalmente, não queria ouvir o que acontecia com Jess. Rolei de lado, para poder respirar, e me curvei no piso gelado. Enquanto eu ficava lá, eu tinha a impressão de que havia se passado mais tempo do que eu podia imaginar. Eu nem podia lembrar a quanto tempo estava ali jogada no chão. Ninguém tinha passado por ali ou ido me procurar. Ninguém se importava.

Houve uma leve brisa ainda mais gelada me arrepiando por inteira. Me sentei e olhei para os lados. Passei a mão pelo rosto me sentindo cansada. Minhas costas doíam pela posição encolhida. Eu estava gelada e com a respiração fraca. Tentei me levantar, mas não tive forças para isso. Respirei fundo. O ar entrou dolorido nos meus pulmões. Voltei a tentar me erguer, porém meu corpo voltou a cair pesado no chão.

Bati com a cabeça na parede desolada.

Quando abri meus olhos uma mão delicada e muito branca estava na minha frente. Ergui o olhar e me deparei com incríveis os olhos violetas, o rosto meio infantil sorria, a pele parecia tão macia e o cheiro dele era delicioso. Sorri aceitando a mão que me ergueu sem nenhum problema. Ele era mais forte do que parecia com seus treze ou quatorze anos, talvez quinze anos. Não tinha certeza.

- Alec... – sussurrei.

Ele estava inclinado na minha direção, seu rosto pálido, glorioso, há apenas alguns centímetros de mim. Meu coração parou de bater.

- Eu vou cuidar de você... – ele disse. Sua respiração soprou em meu rosto, me deixando tonta, deixei meu corpo escorregar contra o dele me deixando levar. Meus sentidos estavam embaralhados demais e Alec disse que cuidaria de mim.

Pelo menos alguém queria cuidar de mim.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Pessoal! Desculpa não ter atualizado semana passada! Estava super doente, sem nenhuma condição de postar a fic... Mal estava conseguindo trabalhar... Ainda estou tossindo muito, mas não podia deixar mais uma semana sem atualizar... Não sei se vou conseguir atualizar semana que vem por isso, ainda não escrevi nada do próximo capítulo. Até tenho o roteiro, mas não estou conseguindo escrever nada por esses dias... Minha cabeça continua doendo... Um saco! Espero que vocês me perdoem... E vou tentar ao máximo produzir alguma coisa..._

_Beijinhos..._


	13. Uma conversa agradável

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 13 – Uma conversa agradável_

_Quando abri meus olhos uma mão delicada e muito branca estava na minha frente. Ergui o olhar e me deparei com incríveis olhos violetas, o rosto meio infantil sorria, a pele parecia tão macia e o cheiro dele era delicioso. Sorri aceitando a mão que me ergueu sem nenhum problema. Ele era mais forte do que parecia com seus treze ou quatorze, talvez quinze anos. Não tinha certeza._

_- Alec... – sussurrei._

_Ele estava inclinado na minha direção, seu rosto pálido, glorioso, há apenas alguns centímetros de mim. Meu coração parou de bater._

_- Eu vou cuidar de você... – ele disse. Sua respiração soprou em meu rosto, me deixando tonta, deixei meu corpo escorregar contra o dele me deixando levar. Meus sentidos estavam embaralhados demais e Alec disse que cuidaria de mim._

_Pelo menos alguém queria cuidar de mim._

OoOoOoO

Meus braços e pernas estavam incrivelmente leves. Eu parecia uma pluma nos braços daquele garoto. Algo em minha mente dizia que aquilo era errado, talvez por ele estar me segurando perto demais e ser apenas uma criança, algum senso de alarme me dizia para me afastar como se aquilo fosse extremamente perigoso. O problema é que eu não queria me afastar. A pele dele era gelada como aquele lugar, mas parecia tão macia. Eu queria tocar o rosto dele e aquele aroma entorpecia meus sentidos. Como alguém tão jovem poderia me deixar assim? Os olhos dele eram de uma cor tão intensa, tão diferente, de perto quase pareciam refletir em vermelho.

- Kelly?

Ouvi uma voz me chamar e me descobri sozinha parada no meio do corredor. Pisquei os olhos atordoada. Aquele doce aroma ainda estava presente, eu sabia que tinha sido real. Aos poucos minha mente ia processando o que tinha acontecido. Eu estava sozinha e...

- Não diga...

Ouvi o sussurro e olhei para o corredor ao meu lado. O garoto ainda parecia a mais bela imagem já gravada. Ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios me pedindo silencio. Quase podia ouvir sua risada cristalina. Sentia-me intimidada por alguém tão jovem e belo. Respirei fundo deixando o doce aroma me preencher e quase cai atordoada. A risada suave voltou a preencher minha mente antes deu ouvir me chamarem novamente:

- Kelly? Você está bem?

Me virei e sorri encarando minha ex-chefinha predileta e única, Isabella.

- Estou ótima! – disse ainda com um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Isabella me olhando estranho.

Observei ao redor e não reconheci onde estava.

- Eu estava andando sem rumo. – respondi, não tendo certeza do que tinha acontecido, mas não iria contar sobre meu encontro com Alec. Balancei a cabeça sorrindo, aquele seria o nosso segredo.

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Isabella me puxando pela mão, era quente e o calor me fez lembrar de Pierre. Meu sorriso se desmanchou enquanto ela continuava a falar.

- Esse corredor leva aos quartos dos Volturi. – ela me olhou cautelosa – Eu não me aproximaria dali se fosse você.

- Por quê? – perguntei sem entender.

- Eles são um pouco estranhos. – foi impressão minha ou a voz dela tremeu?

- Pierre não me traria a um lugar perigoso. – disse incerta erguendo uma sobrancelha – Eles são amigos, não? E você também está aqui.

Isabella suspirou.

- Vamos lá fora conversar melhor. – dizendo isso ela me puxou para dentro de um elevador.

Subimos durante um longo tempo me lembrando o quanto tínhamos descido por aqueles corredores escuros. Teria sido bem mais pratico usar o elevador. Revirei os olhos inconformada. Passamos por uma recepção, muito semelhante a uma empresa e quase fiquei cega com a luz forte do sol que vinha de fora. Isabella continuou a me puxar pela mão até chegarmos a um charmoso café, onde ela pediu dois chocolates grandes com biscoitos. Fiquei feliz, pois estava faminta.

- Então o que você sabe? – ela me perguntou tomando o primeiro gole do chocolate.

- Sobre o que? – perguntei sem entender.

- Sobre Pierre, sobre esse lugar...

- Ah! – disse fazendo careta – Na verdade não sei muito, eu e Jess fomos para o sul atrás do meu deus grego.

Isabella balançou a cabeça, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto, por isso continuei.

- Então finalmente o encontrei depois de ter sido atacada por lobos...

- Lobos?

- É... – respondi balançando a cabeça – Parece que existem muitos na região que Pierre mora, eu disse que eles deviriam caçá-los, mas eles não concordaram...

- É imagino que não. – comentou Isabella me olhando atentamente.

- Então eu e Pierre... – continuei empolgada – Foi tão maravilhoso! Ele é totalmente gostoso!

- Kelly! – exclamou Isabella completamente vermelha.

- Mas é verdade. – encolhi os ombros tomando um gole do meu chocolate.

- Então você está com Pierre?

Abriu um enorme sorriso para em seguida murchar completamente.

- Não sei... – disse olhando para longe – Estávamos maravilhosamente bem, então numa noite Jess sumiu e quando acordei Luke tinha ido buscar suas coisas e eu pedi para vir e acabamos aqui. Foi tão confuso! – comentei tristemente – E depois disso Pierre nem ao menos falou comigo direito.

- Oh! Kelly! – suspirou minha chefinha – Edward estava certo ao dizer que você não sabia nada.

- Quem é Edward? – perguntei confusa.

- Um amigo. – ela sorriu.

- Acho que o Pierre estava só me usando. – comentei.

- Kelly...

- Que outro motivo ele teria para me ignorar assim? – perguntei sentindo minha vista nublar.

- Acredito que Pierre tenha muitos motivos para isso.

Eu tive que rir.

- Você fala como se conhecesse Pierre. – comentei atacando os biscoitos. Só aquilo não me alimentaria, percebi na hora.

- Talvez eu conheça. – ouvi-a sussurrar, mas não conseguia entender. Isabella tinha dito que não fazia idéia quem era Pierre Meyer e agora agia como se ele fosse um antigo amigo.

- Quem era aquele cara com você mais cedo? – perguntei mudando de assunto, minha vida já estava confusa demais.

Isabella abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Carlos? – apenas a encarei devorando os biscoitos, vendo minha fome Isabella fez a gentileza de pedir alguns salgados também e um suco de laranja. Já disse que amo minha chefinha?

- Ele é meu... – disse Isabella parecendo indecisa.

- Amigo? Namorado? Amante? – comecei a perguntar vendo-a ficar extremamente vermelha.

- Acho que namorado é um bom termo apesar dele não ter pedido dessa forma. – respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior. Minha chefinha ficava tão envergonhada com esses assuntos que era extremamente engraçado.

- Que legal! – exclamei feliz – Mas porque você disse que era culpa dele o acidente em que todos acharam que você estava morta? Você tem que ligar pro Brasil e contar que está viva! Que foi tudo um grande mal entendido.

Isabella me olhou apreensiva.

- Talvez seja melhor deixar como está. – me disse séria – Você não pode contar a ninguém que estou viva.

Olhei para ela confusa. O que ela queria dizer com não contar a ninguém? Quem gostaria de esconder uma coisa dessas aos familiares e amigos.

- Mas por quê? – perguntei descrente, mas logo um péssimo pressentimento me atingiu e me inclinei para ela sussurrando – É por causa desse Carlos? Ele é algum mafioso? Por isso está aqui? Será que estamos em perigo? Não me diga que Pierre também é um bandidão.

Isabella me encarou alguns segundos antes de suspirar.

- Alguma coisa como isso, não exatamente mafiosos. – respondeu por fim.

- Céus! – exclamei assustada – No que foi que eu me meti?

Ela sorriu triste antes de falar:

- Em algo muito mais complicado do que imagina.

Pensei em perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas fomos interrompidas por alguém se jogando na cadeira ao nosso lado. Olhei irritada e dei de cara com Luke com uma expressão fechada.

- Você quer me matar garota? – ele me encarou furioso.

Pisquei atordoada.

- Eí, Luke... Pega leve com a Kelly! – disse minha chefinha partindo em minha defesa.

- Ela sumiu! – Luke apontou para mim – Tem idéia da dor de cabeça que seria se algo acontecesse com ela?

- Mais ou menos, mas se você estava de guarda dela tenho que admitir que fez um péssimo trabalho.

Eu já disse que amo minha chefinha? Não entendi exatamente o porquê alguém deveria ficar de guarda da minha pessoa, já que ninguém parecia se importar comigo naquele lugar.

- Eu não sou de ferro! – reclamou Luke levantando as mãos para o céu. Tive vontade de rir do jeito dramático dele.

- Eu a encontrei no corredor dos Volturi. – disse Isabella de maneira fria e a reação de Luke me assustou um pouco, pois ele ficou branco e arregalou os olhos.

- Merda! – o ouvi resmungar.

Sinceramente não estava entendendo uma vírgula daquela conversa deles. Os Volturi não eram amigos? Na verdade eu nem fazia idéia de quem eram aqueles Volturi que eles falavam. Porque tanta preocupação? O que eles poderiam fazer? Alec mesmo era apenas uma criança. Não acredito que corria perigo na presença de alguém tão belo e fofo. De qualquer maneira não iria contar para eles que tinha encontrado o garoto. Era nosso segredinho. Eu gostava do jeitinho dele.

- Onde está Pierre? – decidi perguntar. No fundo estava com saudade do meu deus grego e me sentindo sozinha e desorientada. Só existia essa explicação para eu aceitar flerte de uma criança. Eu não sou idiota de não pensar que Alec estava tentando me seduzir, mas quem não se derreteria por um garoto tão cheiroso? Só de me lembrar do aroma dele sentia minha pele se arrepiar e meus sentidos se desligaram. Balancei a cabeça voltando a me focar em Luke.

- Em reunião. – respondeu Luke cruzando os braços, sua aparência era de alguém muito cansado.

- Carlisle está lá também? – perguntou Isabella.

Luke negou com a cabeça.

- Carlisle ainda está cuidando de Jess, a primeira vez é muito complicado.

Isabella assentiu, mas eu não entendi nada. Primeira vez do que?

- O que está acontecendo com Jess? – perguntei numa voz que me pareceu meio desesperada.

Luke e Isabella se entreolharam antes dela me responder com uma voz suave demais para o meu gosto.

- Ela está sendo bem cuidada.

- Mas que tipo de doença que ela tem para ter que vir do outro lado do mundo?

- Não é bem uma doença. – resmungou Luke parecendo ofendido.

Pisquei confusa.

- Mas ela está com um médico.

- É que algumas pessoas não resistem as mudanças. – ele me respondeu sombrio.

- Mudanças? – sussurrei me sentindo estranha.

- Não se preocupe Kelly! – senti a mão quente de Isabella tocar a minha – Vai dar tudo certo.

Respirei fundo e decidi mudar de assunto. Na certa no dia seguinte poderia falar com Jess e ver como ela estava realmente, porque no fundo não acreditava nas palavras deles e nem naquele médico que tinha me expulso do quarto.

- O que Pierre está fazendo nessa reunião? – perguntei voltando a minha curiosidade inicial e para o meu lanche.

- Decidindo o futuro de Mike.

Quase deixei cair o copo da minha mão.

- O que? – praticamente gritei.

Luke e Isabella voltaram a se encarar e encolheram os ombros.

- Ele cometeu um erro muito grave.

Olhei para o copo de suco na minha mão e tive certeza que existia muito mais naquela história, eles estavam me escondendo algum ponto fundamental para o entendimento daqueles estranhos acontecimentos. Alguma coisa muito grave estava acontecendo e eu não conseguia descobrir. O que eu sabia é que tudo me dizia claramente que eu estava em perigo, mas eu não conseguia fazer idéia de que tipo de perigo. Tudo o que eu queria era voltar para os braços de Pierre e acordar daquele maldito pesadelo.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Vocês são tão fofas me deixando reviews... Quanto mais vocês escrevem mais inspiração eu sinto... É sério! Fico feliz e empolgada! Ainda não estou 100% recuperada, mas estou bem..._

_Obrigada e até sexta que vem!_


	14. Olhos Violeta

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 14 – Olhos Violeta_

_A noite encontrava-se extremamente fria. O céu noturno era iluminado por relâmpagos que eram seguidos por temerosos trovões._ _Respirei bem fundo, e na seqüência mordi os lábios. Estava agora em frente à porta de madeira, indecisa, mas ansiosa para entrar e encontrar segurança ali nos braços de Pierre. Eu precisava sentir seu corpo quente para aquietar meu coração._ _Foi preciso que um trovão cortasse o céu iluminado tudo para que, diante do medo, entrasse sem reservas no quarto daquele que procurava._

_Um grande erro._

_O quarto estava escuro, mas os relâmpagos iluminavam o local. Assim como o meu quarto era amplo possuindo uma cama de casal no canto esquerdo, a direta a porta do banheiro, podia visualizar também uma escrivaninha pequena e uma cadeira. Dei mais um passo para dentro do cômodo vendo Pierre apoiado na janela a minha frente observando a tempestade que caída do lado de fora. Era obvio que ele tinha percebido minha entrada no quarto, mas permanecia da mesma maneira. Senti meu coração perder o compasso por aquela clara rejeição._

_- Pierre... – sussurrei angustiada._

_Ele se virou. Seus olhos azuis pareciam lamentar, mas sua expressão era fechada._

_- Volte para seu quarto. – me disse seco._

_- O que está acontecendo? – perguntei nervosa – Porque você está me tratando assim?_

_Pierre passou a mão no rosto como se tentasse ter calma. _

_- Por favor, Kelly. – pediu ele – Não complique a situação._

_Eu me encolhi dentro do casaco que vestia e dei meia volta saindo do quarto. Fechei a porta com cuidado atrás de mim, não queria irritar ainda mais Pierre, ainda mais porque eu não conseguia entender o motivo dele estar tão irritado. Toda a minha vida tinha virado de cabeça para baixo depois daquela lua cheia. Ninguém me deixava ver Jess, Isabella me tratava como se eu fosse uma criança inocente, Pierre me mantinha a distancia como se fosse errado, Luke estava a cada instante mais irritado e todos pareciam me olhar como se eu fosse um interessante espécime quando andava pelos corredores. Era aterrorizante. No fim, estava novamente sozinha naquele corredor escuro. Quase gritei ao sentir alguém ao meu lado._

_- Você não deveria andar sozinha. – rosnou Luke ao meu lado._

_- Eu só queria falar com ele... – sussurrei sem forças para discutir._

_- Ele não vai falar com você. – me respondeu sério._

_- Por quê? – senti minha voz falhar em aflição, meus olhos se encheram d'água, eu não queria chorar, mas parecia impossível._

_Ele me olhou por um longo momento, porém apenas abanou a cabeça._

_- Vamos... Eu te levo ao seu quarto. – disse Luke segurando meu braço com força, porém mal demos dois passos e a porta do quarto de Pierre se abriu._

_- Luke! – chamou Pierre – Caius está chamando._

_Luke apertou meu braço ainda mais forte antes de se virar._

_- E ela? – perguntou baixo._

_Pierre me olhou e balançou a cabeça._

_- Edward, você poderia acompanhá-la? – ele perguntou e eu estranhei, pois só estávamos os três no corredor, porém logo uma quarta pessoa apareceu nas sombras me deixando assustada. Era o mesmo rapaz que tinha conhecido quando cheguei._

- Pode deixar. – concordou o rapaz apático.

- Obrigada! – disse Pierre se virando e desaparecendo no corredor. Luke ainda me manteve presa me olhando atentamente, mas me soltou quando Edward riu.

- Tome cuidado... – ele disse acariciando meus cabelos.

Eu não entendi o que ele queria dizer, por isso simplesmente me virei se segui andando irritada para meu quarto. Quando percebi Edward estava ao meu lado me olhando intrigado. Havia uma espécie de pesar no seu olhar, como se ele soubesse de algo muito triste.

- O que foi? – perguntei antes de entrar no meu quarto.

- Você já pensou em dar a vida por um conhecido? – perguntou melancólico, a voz dele era tão suave quanto uma brisa de outono.

Pisquei. Aquelas pessoas faziam cada pergunta mais estranha. Acabei rindo.

- É claro que daria a vida por meus amigos. – respondi sem pensar muito.

- Por Jess? – ele voltou a perguntar.

- Lógico! – exclamei ficando incomodada com aquilo.

- E por Mike? – os olhos dele se voltaram para os meus. Eram tão intensos.

- Ele também é meu amigo. – murmurei perdida no olhar dele.

Edward riu e tocou minha testa com sua mão fria.

- Até um novo dia criança. – ele disse saindo dali.

Não entendi. Que tipo de assunto era aquele? Como ele podia me chamar de criança se parecia mais novo que eu. Aquele garoto tinha um ar muito dramático, talvez eu devesse alertar Isabella que o amigo dela poderia ter tendência suicidas. Voltei para dentro do quarto e deitei na cama. Não se passaram nem cinco minutos e ouvi alguém bater na porta. Me levantei e abri me deparando com os incríveis olhos violeta de Alec.

- Posso entrar? – me pediu calmamente e eu deixei. A simples presença dele me deixava tonta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei me sentando na cama.

- Vim ver como você estava. – me respondeu passando a mão pelos meus braços, meus ombros, tocando meu cabelo.

Era uma mão fria e delicada, mas o toque me arrepiava. Me sentia entorpecida, era como se eu estivesse bêbada e não conseguisse controlar meu corpo ou pensar de forma coerente. Os braços dele envolveram meu corpo me puxando. Ele podia ser jovem, mas era tão firme. Abri meus olhos que nem percebi que tinha fechado. O rosto dele estava tão próximo, os olhos dele brilhavam em vermelho na noite escura. O som da tempestade era ensurdecedor lá fora. Sentia-me atraída pelo cheiro adocicado. Era tão bom. O rosto era tão perfeito. Eu estava segura nos braços dele. Quase gemi ao sentir a boca dele na minha. Ele agarrou meus cabelos e me agarrei a ele com igual voracidade. Meu coração batia descontrolado. Minha mente pensava apenas no sabor daquele beijo. Era enlouquecedor. O cheiro me envolveu e fez o cabelo dos meus braços se arrepiarem. Eu queria mais. Eu queria mais daquilo do que qualquer coisa na minha vida. Ele se afastou com um sorriso nos lábios vermelhos e dessa vez eu me inclinei até ele e toquei com a minha língua os lábios dele, uma onda de prazer, que eu nunca senti antes se espalhou pelo meu corpo.

Ele riu segurando meu rosto e a risada dele era como música.

- Tão entregue... – ouvi-o sussurrar e todo o meu corpo pedia por tocá-lo novamente. Calmamente ele me deitou na cama se posicionando sobre meu corpo. Passei a língua sobre meus lábios sentindo o gosto viciante dele. Eu realmente queria mais. Então Alec me olhou nos olhos puxando meu pulso para si, ergueu seu dedo frio e o passou pela veia que estava mais visível, fazendo meu pulso pular feito louco.

Ele se curvou e, ainda me olhando nos olhos, Alec levemente mordeu o ponto onde havia pulsação no meu pulso antes de beijar o lugar suavemente. Dessa vez o sentimento de flutuar no meu estomago foi mais intenso. Os lábios dele ainda estavam em meu pulso, eu podia sentir meu sangue escorrendo para aquela boca macia, e ele encontrou meus olhos e eu senti um calafrio de desejo passar pelo meu corpo. Eu sabia que ele podia-me sentir tremer. Ele deixou a língua dele passar pelo meu pulso, o que me fez tremer de novo. Então ele sorriu para mim e se afastou na iluminação de mais um relâmpago que cortou o céu. Sua boca estava suja de sangue. Do meu sangue, mas tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era que eu queria mais. Eu queria que ele tomasse mais do meu sangue.

Fechei os olhos não conseguindo controlar minha respiração, meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Quando ouvi a porta do quarto se fechar meus sentidos voltaram com grande impacto me deixando devastada e o primeiro grito desesperado saiu da minha garganta.

Eu estava queimando.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Caso alguém não tenha entendido o que acontece com Kelly na presença de Alec, é uma junção entre ter os sentidos anestesiados e a sedução natural dos vampiros._

_Curiosidade: Quem iria morder Kelly seria o Jasper (que nem apareceu na fic por sinal), mas quando escrevi a cena que eles conhecem os Volturi me apaixone pelo Alec e decidi que seria dele a incumbência de morder nossa "heroína". Isso também ajudou a fechar uma ponta mal explicada na história. Que vocês vão saber nos próximos capítulos._

_Então crianças... Agora a Kelly vai descobrir por mal o que está acontecendo. Alguém aí já adivinhou porque a Kelly foi mordida? Cada pessoa que acertar direitinho o motivo ganha uma drabble sobre o passado do personagem que escolher (se não escolher nenhum será sobre o Alec). Isso aí, não apenas a primeira pessoa, mais uma drabble para cada pessoa que responder. Quanto mais pessoas responderem mais drabbles sobre o passado dos personagens..._

_Próximo Capítulo:_

_Fogo_

"_A dor era enlouquecedora. O fogo ficava a cada instante mais quente e eu queria gritar."_

_Beijinhos..._


	15. Fogo

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 15 – Fogo_

_Fechei os olhos não conseguindo controlar minha respiração, meu coração batia tão forte que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Quando ouvi a porta do quarto se fechar meus sentidos voltaram com grande impacto me deixando devastada e o primeiro grito desesperado saiu da minha garganta._

_Eu estava queimando._

OoOoOoO

Eu estava queimando. Eu podia sentir o sangue escorrer pelo meu pulso aberto, inundando minha roupa, queimando. Meu pulso queimava e a dor subia por ele, lenta e dolorosamente. Minha reação natural era gritar. Eu não tinha outra opção, meu corpo se debatia tentando se livrar daquela dor, mas ela corria pelo meu sangue. Mãos geladas seguraram meus braços.

- Precisamos sedá-la. – ouvi uma voz suave e masculina dizer, apesar da dor, eu poderia dizer que pertencia ao Dr. Carlisle.

- A sala já está pronta! – uma voz feminina disse.

- Rápido!

Meus olhos estavam banhados em lagrimas, meu corpo queimava e a dor era tão forte. A dor era enlouquecedora. O fogo ficava a cada instante mais quente e eu queria gritar, mas descobri que não conseguia mais. Meu corpo não reagia mais. O fogo apenas avançava se espalhando livremente.

- O que está acontecendo! – rosnou uma voz, Pierre. Eu queria gritar por ele pedindo ajuda, suplicar que ele me perdoasse e apagasse aquele fogo. Eu faria qualquer coisa para que aquilo terminasse.

- Isso também é quebrar o pacto. – disse uma voz suave.

- Ela está sentindo dor. – disse uma voz entediada que eu reconheci como sendo de Edward.

- Por quê? – ouvi Pierre perguntar. Eu também não conseguia entender, não fazia sentido o que estava acontecendo. Meu corpo parecia querer rejeitar aquela dor que me dilacerava, e eu era sugada por ondas intensas de calor sem poder fazer nada. Angustiante.

- Ela não grita pela morfina aplicada na veia. – respondeu Carlisle com seu senso prático de médico. Tinham me aplicado morfina? E se eu fosse alérgica? Porque tinham feito isso? O que estava acontecendo? Porque não paravam com aquele fogo?

O som alto de um baque na parede.

- Pierre, controle-se. – o tom rude era de Luke, eu tinha certeza.

- Lobisomem por vampiro. – disse a mesma voz suave de antes.

- Caius o que você fez? – perguntou uma terceira disse parecendo suspirar de tão brando.

- O que diz o pacto. – respondeu aquele que deveria ser Caius – Eles transformaram, nós transformamos.

- Tem que haver escolha! – berrou Pierre e eu gostaria de poder berrar também. – É nisso que consiste o pacto!

- A garota que você trouxe teve escolha?

- Achei que estávamos discutindo a penalidade de Mike.

- Fique satisfeito, não haverá penalidade. – disse outra voz, que eu sabia pertencer a Alec e isso me inundou de ódio, porque eu não entendia, mas sabia que era culpa dele aquela dor – Ela pagou pelo erro dele.

Eu não entendia nada. Tudo era desconfortável. Vampiros? Quente. Lobisomens. Muito quente. Pacto? Muito, muito quente. Meu corpo não reagia, era horrível eu não conseguir me mover. Era desesperador. A quentura tomava conta de tudo. A queimação ultrapassava algo que jamais imaginei existir, talvez se eu estivesse dentro de um prédio em chamas poderia ser assim.

- Isso não está certo. – rosnou Luke.

- Certo ou errado, é um fato. – disse Caius – Ou você pretende matá-la após a transformação?

Matar? Mais eu já estava morrendo. Podia sentir meu pulso fraco sob o fogo crescente no meu peito. Eu sabia que estava morrendo. Eu tinha tanto ainda a fazer. Queria terminar minha faculdade. Queria dizer ao papai que o amava. Merda! Eu amava minha mãe também, mesmo com toda aquela pompa e maquiagem. Eu deveria ter dito antes e agora estava morrendo. Queria ter pedido desculpas a Pierre. Eu queria tanta coisa!

- Não... – o tom de Pierre era tão desolado que me fez querer consolá-lo, se não fosse à dor insuportável e o fato que eu não podia me mexer. Ouvi uma porta se fechando com força e soube que Pierre tinha ido embora. Ele tinha me abandonado mais uma vez. Por um segundo eu não sabia o que doía mais. Meu coração partido ou o fogo em minhas veias.

Fogo este que ficava mais quente, e eu queria gritar. Implorar pra que alguém me matasse logo, antes que eu vivesse mais um segundo naquele sofrimento, mas eu não conseguia mover meus lábios. Nem mesmo Pierre se importava comigo. O peso ainda estava ali, me esmagando. Se não fosse o fogo percorrendo meu corpo eu poderia jurar que já estava morta. As chamas se dirigiam rapidamente ao meu coração, espalhando uma enorme dor nos meus ombros e estomago, escolhendo seu caminho pela minha garganta, indo para o meu rosto.

Tudo o que eu queria era morrer. Deixar de sentir aquela dor. Não exista mais Pierre. Só havia dor. Eu poderia nunca ter nascido. Quem se importaria? Quem ligaria para minha existência? Tudo o que eu vivi não valia aquela dor. Nem mesmo Pierre e eu nem o tinha. Eu queria chorar. Eu queria que a porcaria do meu coração parasse de bater de uma vez. Morrer. Eu queria que eles me deixassem morrer logo.

O silencio parecia opressor, mas eu sabia que não estava sozinha. Apesar disso, tudo o que eu tinha realmente consciência era a tortura no qual era submetida. Não conseguia calcular o tempo. O tempo parecia relativo diante tanta dor. O problema é que o fogo parecia aumentar sempre mais. O insuportável não existia ali. Tinha certeza que em breve minha pele e tudo mais derreteriam de tão quente.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei naquela incerteza entre vida e morte. Poderiam ter sido horas ou dias, talvez semanas, mas eventualmente alguma coisa parecia mudar e indicar que o tempo havia passado. Eu começava a sentir o controle do meu corpo voltando aos poucos. A dor continuava, mas já fazia tanto tempo que ela parecia fazer parte de mim. Uma vez quebrei um dedo na escola em meio a uma competição, eu sabia que se falasse do dedo iriam me tirar do time, por isso escondi. Era assim que eu me sentia, uma dor aguda e sufocante que fazia parte de mim. Eu não tinha mais vontade de gritar. No fundo eu sabia que não faria diferença. Eu estava apenas ali, esperando o quer que fosse acontecer em seguida.

Ainda podia ouvir as vozes na minha volta, mas elas não me diziam nada. Eu sabia que sempre havia alguém no quarto. Também sabia que aquele não era meu quarto. Não havia nada a fazer além de esperar deitada imóvel enquanto minha vida queimava, para passar o tempo contava as batidas frenéticas do meu coração. Era irritante de alguma forma, quando você se conforma com a dor e se prende a outros detalhes. Havia os passos, o sopro do vento que entrava pela janela, o ranger da porta ao abrir e fechar, às vezes podia sentir dedos gelados em meu pulso. Nada daquilo parecia importar. Até um conhecido aroma almíscar preencher meus sentidos.

Pierre estava ali.

Eu podia ouvir nitidamente seus passos pesados se aproximando da cama. Sua mão tocou minha testa e não era mais tão quente quanto eu me lembrava. Nada era quente comparado aquele fogo em minhas veias. A pressão suave em minha testa, a respiração dele contra minha pele incandescente.

- Kelly... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Pode me ouvir?

Por um segundo pensei em responder, mas ao mesmo tempo em que o pensamento se fez a dor deixou de ser esquecida no fundo e voltou a tona. Eu sabia que se abrisse a boca naquele instante tudo o que eu faria seria gritar de dor e me contorcer e no fundo eu não sabia se conseguiria deixar o fogo em segundo plano mais uma vez. De qualquer maneira, no início eu não podia mais gritar e agora eu não queria. Não queria gritar e irritar Pierre, por isso tudo o que eu poderá fazer era ouvir.

Ele suspirou e acariciou meus cabelos.

- Eu preciso partir. – sua voz era tensa e ouvir aquilo partiu de vez meu coração, mas eu já deveria esperar por aquilo. Era obvio que ele me abandonaria a beira da morte – Este não é o meu lugar, eu preciso voltar.

Ele tocou meus lábios com os dele e se foi. Eu não entendia. Se ele ia me abandonar porque fazia aquilo? Porque me deixava ainda mais desolada. Uma parte de mim queria berrar, mas a outra gostava daquela falsa paz que eu me encontrava. Eu tinha que continuar me prendendo no exterior para esquecer a chama viva que me consumia.

Um diferente conjunto de passos se aproximou. Eram mas suaves de que as de Pierre, porém bem mais pesadas do que das pessoas que costumavam a freqüentar o quarto normalmente. A pessoa parou ao meu lado e assim como Pierre eu não conseguia distinguir a temperatura do toque.

- Desculpa... – a pessoa sussurrou agoniada e em meio aquela voz esganiçada que lembrava um chihuahua eu podia reconhecer Jess. Céus! Fazia tanto tempo que eu não falava com ela. Queria saber se ela estava bem e o que tinha acontecido. Tinha tanto a perguntar e contar.

- Isso é culpa minha... – ela continuou indiferente ao meu lamento interno – Eu fui tão idiota Kell... Ele disse para eu não ir, mas eu queria vê-lo... Agora vejo como fui estúpida... É tudo culpa minha... Será que um dia você vai poder me perdoar?

Eu queria dizer que se eu sobrevivesse era obvio que eu perdoaria, eu nem fazia idéia do que ela estava falando, por isso tinha uma leve desconfiança que Jess sabia de algo que eu ainda não tinha total consciência. Só não conseguia entender porque ela se sentia tão culpada. Até onde eu lembrava, ela tinha sido atacada por um lobo. Bom, haviam dito para não irmos e ela desrespeitou, mas não era apenas culpa dela. Tudo estava tão confuso na minha mente.

Em meio a isso tudo, o torturante fogo continuava me queimando.

- Eu preciso partir...

Como assim ela iria partir? Eu tinha ido até o outro lado do mundo para não deixá-la sozinha e ela iria me deixar. Retiro o que disse sobre perdoá-la. Eu nunca a perdoaria por me deixar sozinha naquele lugar.

- Pierre já está há muito tempo longe do bando... Mike disse que é perigoso...

Foi como legar um soco no estomago, se bem que depois daquele fogo nada era tão impactante, mas ela estava me dizendo que iria embora. Me abandonaria. Iria partir com o MEU Pierre? Por quê? Não fazia muito sentido. Claro havia Mike, mas era me deixaria sozinha para voltar com Mike? Me senti desprezada.

- Até um dia Kelly...

Em meio a minha tristeza escutei o som de Jess saindo do quarto. Escutei o farfalhar de suas roupas provocadas pelo movimento, escutei o zumbido silencioso da luz do teto, escutei alguma porta do corredor ser aberta, escutei sussurros distantes, escutei passos ao longe, escutei a respiração ritmada da pessoa sentada na cadeira do outro lado da cama, escutei o vento entrando pela janela, o carro andando nas ruas, o riso das crianças na praça. E eu sabia que estava longe da praça ou das ruas para escutar esses sons. Era inacreditável como eu conseguia ouvir tudo.

Ouvir ao longe mantinha minha mente longe dos pensamentos de que Pierre estava partindo e de algum modo eu queria tentar ouvi-lo partir. Parecia patético, eu sabia. Estava tão concentrada em tentar ouvir que nem percebi que algo estava mudando. Minha concentração estava voltada para um grupo de pessoas deixando o prédio. Não para o fato que a dor começava a desaparecer das pontas dos dedos.

O que são pontas dos dedos quando o amor da sua vida está lhe deixando para trás e entrando no carro junto com a sua ex-melhor amiga?

A dor também desapareceu na ponta dos pés, mas eu queria acompanhar o carro que partia. Queria poder impedir ou quem sabe ouvir quando ele desse meia volta e Pierre corresse até mim dizendo que nunca me abandonaria. Claro que aquilo era um sonho impossível.

Infelizmente não pude continuar ouvindo o carro partir, pois junto com a dor que sumia lentamente, o fogo no meu coração ficou mais quente. Não só no meu coração, mas minha garganta ardia, não apenas como antes, mas queimando também. Uma queimação seca e intensa.

Meus batimentos cardíacos, que já estavam alucinados, inacreditavelmente aceleraram ainda mais. O fogo os levou a uma batida frenética, um instinto de sobrevivência. Meu corpo parecia querer viver aquele inferno.

A movimentação no quarto aumentou.

- Está na hora! – ouvi o som cantante que me parecia conhecido, mas isso não era importante naquele instante.

Eu já podia sentir minhas mãos e pés livres do fogo e da dor, mas tudo parecia se concentrar no meu coração que batia cada vez mais rápido. Parecia impossível. Aquilo era impossível.

- Sim... – ouvi Carlisle dizer – Está quase acabando.

Da mesma forma que tinha sentido o fogo se alastrando por meu corpo, eu podia sentir ele se retirando. Diretamente para meu coração. Eu achava que antes estava doendo, mas não era nada comparado a dor que eu sentia agora em meu coração. Talvez fosse culpa da partida de Pierre.

O quarto estava silencioso, como se todos estivessem apenas aguardando. Eu mal podia ouvir suas respirações. O único som era meu coração que indo de contra todas as leis biológicas e físicas batia mais e mais rápido. Minhas costas arquearam quando a dor se concentrou apenas no coração. Era o meu fim. Podia sentir meu coração se encaminhando para a última batida.

Meu coração vacilou uma, duas, três vezes, e então bateu fracamente de novo, só mais uma vez e parou. Não havia mais som. Nem respiração. Nem minha e nem de ninguém no quarto. Aquilo era estranho. Será que aquilo era morrer. Tudo o que eu sabia é que não havia mais dor. Não havia mais nada.

- Kelly? – ouvi Carlislei falar próximo.

Se eu estava morta, como estava ouvindo. Por via das duvidas tentei abrir meus olhos. Muito lentamente ainda com medo do que tudo aquilo significava. Quando finalmente os abri, olhei para tudo maravilhada.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! _

_Bem... Ela ainda não sabe nada, mas agora será obrigada a saber não é? Aos poucos Kelly vai se inteirar da situação geral. Não me matam por ficar cada vez mais complicado essa relação Kelly/Pierre, mas sabe que eu gosto. A Isabella viveu aquele triangulo com o Rodrigo e teve aquele meio flerte com o jovem Pierre, então eu gosto da Kelly porque ela sabe o que quer e sofre horrores com isso, tenho que admitir, mas a vejo mais decidida e olha que a Isabella já era mais velha no início da primeira fic... rsrsrsrs... Ok... Tava refletindo sobre as diferenças das personagens... _

_O que será que vai acontecer agora que o Pierre foi embora e Kelly foi transformada em vampira? Alguém tem alguma dica?_

_Obs: ninguém acertou realmente ou respondeu a enquete do último capítulo, mas como a___**_Angelik tentou vou escrever uma drabble no próximo, essa semana foi complicada pra mim_**_. _

_Beijinhos... _


	16. Mundo Novo

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 16 – Mundo Novo_

Era claro. Não aquele claro de uma manhã de sol ou quando a luz se acende na sala escura. Eu quero dizer de claro, quase brilhoso e perfeito. Cada detalhe, cada contorno. Eu poderia dizer que conseguia definir até mesmo a fina corrente de ar que passava pelo quarto e era tão lindo.

Eu nunca havia percebido que o quarto tinha sido pintado com três tipos diferentes de brancos e que existia uma grossa camada de poeira grudada na lâmpada. Tentei imaginar a quantos meses ninguém fazia uma faxina ali. A luz que entrava pela janela era tão fantástica que eu poderia contar cada raio do conjunto, depois dos duzentos eu desisti e me perdi na textura da madeira.

Como eu nunca vi aquilo antes?

Sempre gostei de brincar de ver figuras nas portas de madeira da minha casa. Eu e Jess passávamos horas viajando na porta do meu quarto, mas aquilo era absurdo. Eu poderia visualizar uma vila inteira ali, cada traço e forma.

Ok. Só havia uma explicação. Eu estava drogada. E não apenas drogada, mas altamente drogada.

Olhei para a luz que se quebrava em todas as cores do arco-íris e me lembrei da minha professora de física. Ela ia amar descobrir que pela primeira vez, eu realmente entendia o que ela queria dizer com aquele negocio de prisma. Era tão legal.

Arregalei os olhos ao me dar conta de uma coisa. Eu não estava respirando. Isso deveria ser o básico, mas parecia que respirar não fazia mais parte do básico e nenhum ar tinha entrado nos meus pulmões durante toda a minha fascinação pela luz.

Respirei fundo.

Dizer que meu organismo ignorou essa atitude seria ridículo, mas meus pulmões não pareceram se importar com a falta ou o excesso de ar, porém o bizarro foi sentir o gosto. Não era o aroma, mas o gosto de cada coisa. Pisquei assustada. Era legal respirar, apesar de totalmente desnecessário.

Certo. Ou aquela droga era muito boa ou eu tinha morrido mesmo e virado fantasma.

- Kelly? – ouvi a voz Carlisle e me virei assustada, tão rápido que parecia impossível. A voz dele me lembrava o som do violino, mas a verdade eu não conseguia lembrar direito.

Segurei o lençol com força ouvindo o som do tecido se rasgar facilmente e tentei me lembrar de antes, mas tudo parecia um borrão escuro. Eu não conseguia lembrar nem mesmo do rosto de Pierre. Tudo era tão escuro e nublado. Tão aterrorizante, senti o pânico se apoderando de mim, minha respiração se acelerou e de repente tudo era incrivelmente calmo.

Pisquei atordoada com a calma que me engoliu por inteiro.

Olhei para o lado e vi Carlisle caminhando rapidamente na minha direção; seus olhos eram um pouco cautelosos, atrás dele outro rapaz acompanhou seus passos. Minhas sobrancelhas se uniram e senti uma estranha necessidade de piscar – como se eu estivesse olhando para o sol.

- Como você se sente, Kelly? - Carlisle perguntou.

Eu considerei isso por um milésimo de segundo.

- Drogada... – disse, mas parei de falar automaticamente, pois parecia que eu estava cantando. Minha voz tocou e tilintou como um sino. Tentei me lembrar do rosto da minha mãe e novamente não consegui, era tão escuro e sem foco, mas antes do pânico me dominar ouvi uma voz:

- Tente relaxar. – disse o outro rapaz com a voz, que era suave, mas quando olhei para seu rosto uma onda de choque cruzou meu corpo. Eram tantas cicatrizes que eu me perguntava como aquele rapaz estava vivo, seu pescoço e mandíbula devastados.

Inconscientemente levantei minha mão e toquei seu pescoço. Era suave como cetim, mas havia imperfeições como se o mesmo cetim tivesse sido passado com ferro quente. O corpo dele me pareceu estranhamente quieto e dei dois passos para trás receosa de ter feito algo errado.

- Ela está curiosa. – disse a voz aveludada de Edward, mas não era como antes, era mais macia.

Ouvi o som de uma bola quicando no chão e me virei para a janela. O som parecia tão perto. Na verdade havia tantos sons se mesclando na minha mente que eu preferia ignorar todos eles. O pneu do carro, o riso das crianças, o apito do guarda, o sapato de salto contra o cimento, o latido do cachorro, a porta se abrindo e fechando, a janela, as cortinas. Eu podia ouvir tudo e era desorientador.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – ouvi novamente o som de sinos sair da minha garganta e tampei minha boca.

O som cristalino de varias risadas foi ouvido e me dei conta que havia outros ali.

- Eu não sei exatamente por onde começar... – disse Carlisle parecendo preocupado.

- Você é uma vampira!

Arregalei os olhos e me virei para a voz adocicada que tinha se pronunciado. Alec me olhava sem nenhuma expressão, seu rosto brilhava com os demais numa perfeição absurda, mas apesar de bela eu não tive vontade de tocar para saber se era tão macia como parecia.

- O que?

Por algum motivo meu corpo gritava para me manter longe de Alec e sem tirar os olhos do seu rosto, minhas narinas inflaram. O ar escapou da minha garganta, se chocando contra os meus dentes num som baixo, ameaçador, como um enxame de abelhas.

- Alec saia. – disse Carlisle assustado com minha reação. Eu mesma estava assustada, parecia que eu iria voar no pescoço dele a qualquer instante.

Alec lançou um olhar irritado para Carlisle, mas saiu do quarto, porém eu ainda podia ouvir seus passos no corredor e sentir seu cheiro adocicado.

- O que ele quis dizer? – perguntei voltando a sentar na cama. Os lençóis estavam feitos em farrapos.

Carlisle suspirou.

- Exatamente o que ele disse.

- Vam... pira? – perguntei incerta. Bem, depois de fantasma porque não vampira. Parecia tão extraordinário quanto.

Ele balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Você deve estar com sede. – disse o outro rapaz cheio de cicatrizes.

- Quem é você?

- Esse é Jasper, um dos meus filhos. – respondeu Carlisle. Jasper apenas inclinou a cabeça.

- Ele não parece ter idade para ser seu filho. – respondi, porque na verdade Jasper e Carlisle mais pareciam ter idades próximas. Ou talvez fosse apenas o excesso de brilho em seus rostos.

- Eu o considero meu filho. – disse suavemente Carlisle e eu quase podia sentir o amor que emanava dele.

Apenas balancei o ombro ignorando aquela informação então.

- Você deve estar com sede. – voltou a repetir Jasper.

- Sede?

- Ela não pensou nisso nenhuma vez. – respondeu Edward que mantinha os braços cruzados, encostado próximo a porta.

A testa de Jasper enrugou, destacando as duas cicatrizes sobre seu olho esquerdo.

- Não pensou? – perguntou Jasper ao que Edward apenas balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Certo! – disse Carlisle – Mas você deve estar com sede de alguma forma.

- O que você quer dizer com sede? – perguntei estranhando toda aquela conversa.

- Sua garganta não está seca? Não está queimando?

Olhei alarmada para ele, minha mão voou para minha garganta, mas uma onda de alívio me preencheu quando me dei conta da verdade.

- Nada mais está queimando e é tão bom.

Carlisle e Jasper se entreolharam e olharam para Edward que apenas balançou os ombros.

- Você me parece bastante controlada - Carlisle meditou.

Olhei para ele sem entender.

- Você deveria estar com sede. – apontou Jasper.

Ergui os braços exasperada.

- Se é tão importante eu estar com sede porque não me dão logo água?

- Não água. – disse Jasper.

- Sangue. – completou Carlisle parecendo encabulado.

Olhei para eles horrorizada.

- Não mesmo! – praticamente gritei com minha nova voz de sinos – Eu não vou beber nada animal.

- Como? – perguntou Jasper confuso.

- Eu sou vegetariana, não como nada de origem animal.

Por algum motivo eles me olharam como se eu fosse uma alienígena.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! Alguém esperava por isso? Rsrsrs... Eu tive essa idéia olhando para uma das minhas amigas que é vegetariana, imaginei como seria se ela se transformasse numa vampira e aqui está o resultado inusitado... rsrsrsrs... _

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	17. Vermelho Sangue

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 17 – Vermelho Sangue_

Eu estava trancada naquele quarto. Realmente não sabia muito bem o que eu iria fazer. Pierre não estava ali, minhas memórias estavam confusas e distantes. Era como olhar para uma imagem muito turva. Os demais, os Cullen como haviam se apresentado, estavam nervosos comigo. Eu não entendo porque eles acham que eu deveria tomar sangue. Eles realmente acreditavam que eram vampiros. Procurei um espelho pelo quarto, mas não encontrei. Suspirei, contudo percebi a porta lateral que levaria ao banheiro. Abri apressada e a maçaneta permaneceu na minha mão, assim como a porta ficou presa na parede. Aquele lugar deveria ser muito frágil.

Me olhei e não vi nenhuma presa. Viu? Nada de vampiros. Olhei novamente e arregalei os olhos. Quem era aquela me encarando assustada no espelho?

Ela era indiscutivelmente linda, como uma modelo de revista, e era graciosa até mesmo estando parada, e seu rosto impecável era pálido como a lua em contraste de seus cabelos castanho claro que caiam levemente cacheados até o meio de suas costas. Sua pele brilhava sutilmente, luminosa como pérola.

Eu podia reconhecer minhas feições ali, mas era tão estranho. Aquela não era eu, porém a imagem perfeita copiava meus movimentos. Meu rosto estava ali nas feições suaves. Contudo havia um brilho vermelho que não deveria estar ali.

Gritei! Fazendo Jasper que estava na porta entrar assustado.

Meus olhos! Aqueles não eram meus lindos olhos amendoados que eu tanto amava e prezava. Minha respiração acelerou. O rosto magnífico mostrava todo o desespero que eu sentia. Os lábios, meus lábios que agora eram cheios e rosados, quase sem cor, se moveram em choque.

- O que é isso? – perguntei assustada, o som de cristais demonstrando meu desespero.

- Se acalme! – disse Jasper, e eu comecei a sentir aquela onda de calma vindo.

- Pare! – gritei encarando-o e imediatamente aquela onda calmante foi interrompida – O que é isso? – apontei para meus olhos.

- São os olhos dos recém nascidos. – Jasper respondeu me observando atentamente.

Voltei a olhar para o espelho. Meus olhos brilhavam intensamente vermelho. Agora sim, eu parecia uma vampira.

- Eles vão escurecer em alguns meses - Jasper disse numa voz suave, confortadora. - Sangue de animal dilui a cor mais rapidamente do que a dieta de sangue humano. No início eles vão ficar cor de âmbar, depois dourados. Você precisa se alimentar!

Pisquei. Novamente aquela história de sangue. Não sentia nenhuma fome, nenhuma sede, nada. Eu não iria matar nenhum animal ou ser humano. Aquilo era errado e eu não poderia fazer. Respirei fundo acalmando meus nervos.

- É verdade não é? – perguntei desanimada.

Jasper me observou confuso.

- Eu sou mesmo uma vampira. – disse fitando-o pelo espelho.

- Sim... – ele respondeu de forma suave – Assim como eu e os demais daqui. Agora este é seu lugar.

Foi estranho sentir o líquido quente cair dos meus olhos.

Jasper me olhou e tocou a lágrima que caia.

- Você é estranha! – disse observando meu rosto.

- Por quê? – perguntei com a voz embargada.

- Você controla suas emoções e as deixa transparecer em seu rosto. – ele deslizou o dedo pela minha face – Nunca conheci um vampiro tão transparente assim, normalmente somos como pedras.

- Isso é errado? – perguntei preocupada mordendo meu lábio.

- Não - Jasper disse, mas a voz dele estava incerta. – Tem certeza que não quer caçar?

Balancei a cabeça.

- Não vou tomar sangue. – respondi me sentindo cansada – Sai.

Não precisei repetir porque imediatamente Jasper se retirou do quarto. Caminhei calmamente até a cama e me deitei. Eu poderia tentar sair e voltar para casa, mas tinha ouvido claramente que não poderia deixar aquele quarto. Não me deixariam partir, alguns pareciam me considerar uma bomba relógio. Alguém altamente perigoso.

Ouvi os passos suaves e saltitantes se aproximarem e a pessoa bateu na porta delicadamente.

- Entre!

Uma garota entrou, eu me lembrava dela do dia em que havia chego aquele lugar. A garota que mais parecia uma fada. Ela era baixa, magra, suas feições suaves e pequenas. O cabelo totalmente negro, cortado curtinho e apontando para todas as direções. Seus passos eram rápidos e graciosos, mais parecia que ela dançava em minha frente.

- Olá! – ela me disse na sua voz cantante e baixa que combinava com ela – Meu nome é Alice! Acho que não nos apresentamos corretamente.

- Oi! – respondi me sentando na cama e a encarando, Alice sentou ao meu lado, seus pés pequenos não se encostavam ao chão.

- Como você está?

- Bem... – respondi simplesmente.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – ela me disse como quem fala do tempo.

- Eu sei que vai. – afirmei sorrindo.

- Você não me entendeu. – sorriu Alice – Mas é bom que pense assim.

- Quando vão me deixar voltar para casa? – perguntei me levantando e andando para perto da janela.

- Você nunca mais vai voltar. – ela respondeu me olhando sem nenhuma expressão no rosto delicado.

- Meus pais vão ficar preocupados! – disse tocando as cortinas, a beleza da luz inda me encantava.

- Você morreu para sua família.

Me virei apressada.

- Como?

- Você não pode voltar, é perigoso para você e para eles.

Deixei meu corpo cair até o chão. Eu nunca mais veria minha mãe e meu pai? Nunca mais retornaria para a faculdade e discutiria com meus professores? Não veria mais meu quarto e minhas coisas? Eu queria minha vida de volta.

Alice se agachou perto de mim tocando meus cabelos.

- Agora entendo o que Jasper quis dizer com transparente, você realmente tem reações muito humanas.

- Eu sou humana! – queria gritar, mas minha voz saiu num sussurro.

- Não mais. – ela me deu um sorriso triste – Venha! Não vejo nenhum perigo por perto e acho que você quer sair desse quarto.

Não entendi o que ela queria dizer, mas fiquei feliz por poder sair daquele lugar pequeno.

Alice andava calmamente comigo pelos corredores me mostrando tudo e ocasionalmente me apresentando alguém que passava, mas eu não prestava atenção nas pessoas ou nos lugares.

- Vocês sempre viveram aqui? – perguntei curiosa.

Ela riu ao meu lado.

- Não... – disse ainda risonha – Normalmente estamos em movimento, Rosalie e Emmet estão no Canadá com outros parentes nossos e normalmente ficamos um tempo e depois partimos.

- Vocês são mesmo uma família?

Alice me olhou séria.

- Jasper é minha vida, mas Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet e até mesmo o mau humorado do Edward são minha família.

- Uma nova família... – suspirei olhando ao redor.

- Eu não me lembro da minha verdadeira família, a mente humana é muito nublada.

Suspirei mais uma vez.

- É como tentar resgatar um sonho. – murmurei desanimada.

Alice tocou meu braço me dando conforto.

- Não é tão ruim depois que se acostumada.

Tentei sorrir e achei melhor mudar de assunto.

- Porque Edward é tão melancólico? – perguntei vendo-o ao longe sentado numa espreguiçadeira acolchoada com um livro em mãos.

Por um momento achei que Alice ficaria chateada ou que Edward ficasse zangado pelas minhas perguntas, mas me surpreendi quando vi Edward sorrindo e indicando as poltronas ao seu lado para que sentássemos.

- Porque eu ainda me arrependo de ter partido. – ele me disse no seu tom aveludado e sem emoção.

- Partido? – indaguei confusa.

Edward me encarou com seus olhos negros tristes.

- Há muito tempo atrás, eu amei muito uma humana, mas eu sabia que não poderia ficar com ela, por isso parti.

Olhei-o compadecida.

- Mas ela não te amava?

Não houve alteração em seu rosto perfeito, mas eu podia sentir sua dor.

- Eu acho que amava.

- Então ela deve ter ficado arrasada. – disse incrédula, me lembrando, que Pierre também havia partido de mim, me deixando desamparada. – Nunca pensou em voltar?

Edward permaneceu calado olhando para longe e eu sabia que sua mente estava distante, talvez por isso Alice decidiu responder em seu lugar.

- Ela se jogou de um precipício um ano após termos deixado o povoado.

Meu coração disparou e apertei a mão de Edward sem conseguir refrear meu comportamento, ele sorriu beijando minha mão e se levantando.

- Não se preocupe Kelly, já faz muitos anos.

Eu o observei se afastar ainda me sentindo estranha.

- Ele era alegre antes... – sussurrou Alice ao meu lado – Depois disso Rosalie não perdoou a garota, assim ela e Emmet passaram a viajar sozinhos... – seu tom tinha o mesmo sofrimento da expressão que ele tinha antes de sair – Edward pensou em se matar, mas Carlislei não deixaria, por isso viemos para Volterra, para a segurança de Edward...

- Mas vocês não são felizes...

Alice me olhou e sorriu como uma menina.

- Eu disse que Jasper é minha vida e isso me basta.

- E o que são os Volturi? – lembrei que Isabella havia mencionado eles na nossa primeira conversa.

- Eles representam nossa lei. – disse Alice.

- Mas quem são?

- Todos aqui. – ela me disse – Mas quem dá as ordens é Caius, Aro e Magnus.

Eu me lembrei dos três vampiros que nos recepcionaram quando chegamos.

- Eu os conheci.

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

- Então foram eles que ordenaram para Alec me morder? – perguntei sondando Alice, eu lembrava vagamente das conversas enquanto estava sentindo meu corpo ser consumido pelas chamas.

- Provavelmente, mas não é sábio guardar rancor deles.

Concordei com a cabeça. Me parecia lógico que pessoas tão importantes não deveriam gostar de ter suas decisões contrariadas. Suspirei resignada.

- Acho que vou voltar para meu quarto.

Alice sorriu me deixando partir e não acompanhou os meus passos. Eu ainda estava confusa com todas aquelas informações, mas sabia que o principal era entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Se desde o início eu soubesse metade daquela confusão não teria acontecido. Estava a alguns passos do meu quarto quando senti o aroma.

Era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo repulsivo, como passar perto de uma churrascaria. Abri a porta do quarto e a fechei atrás de mim, lá dentro no meu do quarto estava um rapaz da minha idade, seus cabelos loiros cacheados estavam sujos de sangue, assim como sua blusa de malha branca e a calça jeans.

Ele se virou para mim e acabei respirando fundo ao fitar os olhos azuis, o aroma saiu rasgando minha garganta me lembrando fracamente do fogo queimando minhas veias.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei incrédula ao garoto vendo o sangue escorrer por seu belo rosto.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! _

_Desculpem! Semana passada, devido a estréia de Harry Potter nos cinemas, não consegui nem pensar em atualizar a fic... Desculpem mesmo, eu ia acabar não atualizando hoje também, mas como me pediram decidi dar uma corridinha aqui e atualizar... Beijinhos e, por favor, mandem comentários..._


	18. Sede

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_Capítulo 18 – Sede_

_Estava a alguns passos do meu quarto quando senti o aroma. Era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo repulsivo, como passar perto de uma churrascaria. Abri a porta do quarto e a fechei atrás de mim, lá dentro no meu do quarto estava um rapaz da minha idade, seus cabelos loiros cacheados estavam sujos de sangue, assim como sua blusa de malha branca e a calça jeans._

_Ele se virou para mim e acabei respirando fundo ao fitar os olhos azuis, o aroma saiu rasgando minha garganta me lembrando fracamente do fogo queimando minhas veias._

_- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei incrédula ao garoto vendo o sangue escorrer por seu belo rosto. _

OoOoOoO

O garoto abriu os braços como num convite mudo. Um som crescente subiu pela minha garganta. O feroz rosnado, saindo da minha própria boca, me desconcertou. Passei a mão pelos cabelos fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

O aroma voltou a descer rasgando minha garganta e uma luz se fez na minha mente, aquela era a sede que eles tanto falavam que eu deveria estar sentindo, mas até aquele momento eu não tinha tido nenhuma vontade de beber sangue e mesmo agora sentindo aquele aroma eu não tinha vontade. Era como me deparar com um bigmac bem na minha frente. Um aroma maravilhoso, mas que eu deveria e poderia resistir.

- Você está machucado. – comentei me aproximando.

- Não vai tomar meu sangue? – o garoto parecia confuso, mas balancei a cabeça em negativa.

- Não, não bebo sangue.

A respiração dele se acelerou assim como seus batimentos cardíacos. Minha boca salivou pela tentação, eu quase podia sentir o sangue correndo por aquelas veias e o caminho que ele fazia para fora daquele corpo quente. Talvez essa fosse a reação de um dependente químico. Desejo desesperado por algo que você não queria. Eu não queria nada daquilo.

- Ele disse que você me tornaria um de vocês...

Havia uma esperança doentia na voz do rapaz e isso me fez sorrir triste. Como alguém poderia desejar deixar toda sua vida para trás? Eu ainda não entendia exatamente o que estava acontecimento comigo, mas tinham me dito que não tinha volta. Será que ele conhecia aquela dor inicial, aquele fogo que queima as veias por dias? Acredito que não, nada vale aquela dor.

- Venha, vou limpar você.

Ele veio até mim e o segurei pelo pulso, onde minha pele branca tocou a dele, eu senti arrepios. A temperatura era tão quente quanto à de Pierre e esse pensamento me deixou melancólica. Eu o obriguei a tomar um banho para tirar todo o sangue e queimei suas roupas antigas buscando outras no armário, felizmente aqueles guarda-roupas viviam lotados de todos os tipos de coisas como se qualquer pessoa homem ou mulher pudessem vir a ocupá-los.

Quando ele saiu do banho já vestido, me ocupei de tratar seu ferimento na cabeça e no pescoço. O rapaz me obedecia tranquilamente como que hipnotizado. Deveria ser alguma coisa pelo fato deu ser uma vampira, apesar deu ainda achar estranho pensar isso de mim mesma.

- Pronto! – eu disse quando terminei o curativo – Vou te tirar daqui.

Com uma calma, totalmente alheia a minha personalidade, cruzei todo o caminho até chegar a porta de entrada e ninguém precisou me guiar para isso, era como se eu soubesse por onde deveria seguir, como se o mapa de todo o lugar estivesse pronto em minha cabeça, memórias vivas. Quando cheguei lá a recepcionista me lançou um olhar entediado, mas arregalou os olhos ao ver o rapaz.

- Agora você vai embora. – eu disse a ele que me olhava atentamente – Você vai esquecer tudo o que viu aqui e seguir em frente, deixe esse lugar para trás e esquece tudo isso, vai ser melhor para você.

O garoto não questionou, apenas me deu as costas, e cruzou a porta indo embora. Eu sorri vendo-o partir. Era uma sensação libertadora. Olhei para recepcionista que ainda me olhava de forma interrogativa por ter aparecido ali e decidi que deveria dar o mesmo conselho a ela:

- Você também deveria ir embora desse lugar, não faz bem para você ficar aqui. – abri os braços e indiquei a saída – Vá e esqueça tudo isso! Seja feliz!

Sorri e rodopiei. Para minha surpresa a mulher pegou sua bolsa e partiu, sem olhar para trás.

Eu estava estranhamente feliz. Como se tivesse passado com nota máxima numa prova extremamente difícil. Eu sabia que aquele rapaz deveria ser um teste a minha resistência, minha falta de sede estava incomodando a todos, mas eu não ligava. Não iria mudar minha opinião só porque aqueles idiotas haviam me transformado numa vampira.

Eu resistia ao apelo da carne, poderia resistir ao apelo do sangue.

Alguns vampiros passaram por mim enquanto voltava para meu quarto, mas pareciam me ignorar. Nunca tinha gostado de ser ignorada, mas naquele momento não estava com vontade de ser percebida por ninguém. Entrei no quarto e senti minha garganta voltar a arder.

No chão ainda havia algumas gotas do sangue do rapaz. Agachei-me e toquei o sangue vermelho, a espessura viscosa em meus dedos, não era apenas dor, mas desejo, muito apelativo. Ignorei totalmente a vontade de provar daquele sangue e lavei minha mão. O aroma ainda estava no ar e respirei fundo mais uma vez.

Quando decidi nunca mais comer carne eu tinha feito algo parecido. Não queria que o aroma da carne me traísse por isso passei uma tarde inteira numa churrascaria sem comer nada. Foi angustiante, mas no fim eu podia simplesmente ignorar o cheiro. Estava fazendo a mesma coisa com aquele delicioso aroma de sangue.

Respirava fundo sentindo o desejo surgir e o ignorando. Eu controlava meu corpo, podiam achar que eram animais, mais eu não era só instintos, até mesmo os animais tinham bom senso. Não mataria ninguém.

Estava entorpecida pela queimação que levei alguns segundos para perceber que Edward se aproximava da porta. Quando ele a abriu eu o encarei curiosa.

- Bem que Alice disse que seria inútil. – ele disse na sua voz tediosa – Porque está nesse quarto? A maioria mal consegue chegar perto do corredor.

Foi impossível não sorrir.

- Estou praticando autocontrole.

- Mais? – ele me olhou assombrado – Nunca vi nada como você, Kelly!

Apenas encolhi os ombros.

- De qualquer maneira não tenho nada melhor para fazer.

- Tem alguém que quer falar com você e depois de hoje creio que não existe nada que a impeça de se encontrar com humanos ou lobos.

Ergui uma sobrancelha estranhando.

Edward riu.

- Luke quer falar com você.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! Mais um capítulo! No próximo teremos lobos e as pessoas começam a voltar para perto da nossa resistente Kelly... _

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	19. Lobo Beta

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 19 – Lobo Beta**_

Andei correndo pelos corredores escuros sem esperar por Edward, ele me disse que Luke estaria me esperando na praça central daquele lugar e era para lá que eu me direcionaria, precisava de respostas, precisava saber de Pierre. Eu ainda estava magoada por ter sido abandonada ali, daquela maneira, mas não era egoísta o suficiente para não deixá-lo se explicar.

No fundo eu sabia que tinha me jogado de cabeça na vida dele e bagunçado tudo.

Antes de chegar ao meu destino ouvi passos pesados demais para um vampiro se aproximando. Parei e esperei até a mulher de cabelos escuros aparecer por um dos corredores. O cheiro fez minha garganta queimar, mas eu não ligava, estava feliz por vê-la ali na minha frente.

- Isso é uma péssima idéia. – ouvi Carlos reclamar ao lado dela, mas Isabella apenas lhe lançou um olhar irritado. Eu não tinha dúvidas de quem controlava aquela relação.

- Kelly! – ela abriu os braços sorrindo – Como você está?

Eu sorri, mas me mantive parada.

- Chefinha! – minha nova voz musical fazia o som ficar engraçado – Estou me sentindo com informação demais na cabeça.

Eu não precisava dizer para ela que agora minha mente parecia comportar tudo, como se eu tivesse adquirido um novo HD de memória com o quíntuplo do tamanho. Era fantástico e assustador ter a mente tão veloz e alerta.

- Minha criança. – novamente Isabella deu um passo em minha direção e eu recuei fazendo-a me olhar apreensiva – O que houve?

- É que arde. – disse apontando para a garganta – Eu não vou te morder, mas dói.

Isabella arregalou os olhos e olhou incerta para Carlos.

- Dói?

Naquele momento, eu tive certeza que Carlos me odiava.

- Um pouco. – ele confirmou seco.

- Claro! – ela bufou indignada – É como nos livros, porque eu não pensei nisso antes? – sua voz saiu como um murmúrio – Você nunca me disse nada disso!

Havia um tom de acusação no fim.

- Isabella! – ele tentou tocá-la, mas ela recuou – Eu vou dar uma volta.

Carlos permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar e eu me senti culpada. Eu não sabia que a minha chefinha iria ficar desse jeito. Nem sabia que ela era tão sensível assim.

- Desculpe. – disse suavemente não sabendo o que dizer.

- Não é culpa sua. – ele disse, mas seu tom deixou bem claro que era minha culpa sim.

Decidi ignorar e seguir meu caminho a passos lentos. A tarde ia alta e ainda havia raios de sol na praça central. Eu não sabia o que aconteceria comigo no sol, mas se fosse como nas histórias em que eu viraria pó ou morreria, alguém teria me alertado. Como ninguém disse nada, eu estava apenas curiosa.

Visualizei Luke sentado numa mesinha tomando um copo de suco e segui em sua direção. Depois de dar alguns passos vi algo brilhando no chão e olhei. O grito escapou dos meus lábios quando me dei conta que era eu que estava brilhando.

Eu tinha virado um projeto de prisma ambulante.

- Que merda é essa? – perguntei chocada e ouvi uma risada canina por perto.

- Você não tinha visto ainda? – perguntou Luke me olhando divertido.

- Que eu tinha virado purpurina ao sol? – disse acida – Não mesmo!

Luke gargalhou e eu fiquei ainda mais irritada dando um tapa nele.

- Eí! – resmungou ele massageando o braço – Isso dói! Você tem idéia da sua força?

- Ótimo! – disse com um sorriso sínico me sentando a mesa na frente dele.

- Vejo que acordou bem humorada. – ele ainda mantinha o olhar risonho demais para o meu gosto.

- Você não estaria assim se tivesse passado por dias queimando.

- Pelo menos é uma vez só, já pensou ter isso todo o mês. – ele me encarou sério e eu o fite em silencioso.

- Se doer tanto quanto a transformação de vampiro vocês estão realmente ferrados.

Luke voltou a gargalhar.

- Na verdade eu não sei, nunca me transformei em vampiro e nem posso.

- Não pode? – indaguei confuso.

Luke balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Nosso sangue não se mistura, um vampiro não vira lobisomem e um lobisomem não vira vampiro.

- Estranho. – disse pensativa.

- Eu não gostaria de imaginar as duas maldições juntas. – Luke comentou sério.

- Onde está Pierre? – perguntei direta ávida por notícias.

- Voltou para casa. – respondeu como se fosse obvio e me deixou com uma vontade enorme de parti-lo ao meio. Será que ele não percebia como eu estava me sentindo, como tudo era novo e estranho, como minhas memórias humanas estavam embaçadas e começando a se perder?

- Por quê? Porque ele me deixou aqui queimando?

- Kelly! – disse Luke parecendo cansado – Pierre tinha que voltar, já estava fora há muito tempo, principalmente depois do que houve com Jess.

- Eu não entendo.

E realmente não entendia. O que Jess tinha haver com isso? Ela tinha ido embora com ele, tinha voltado, não tinha sido abandonada e deixada para trás. Talvez ela não fosse um fardo como eu era. Talvez ele não estivesse mais interessado em mim e fosse mais fácil me deixar ali queimando. Uma enorme tristeza preencheu meu ser, por um segundo eu tive medo de acabar ficando como Edward.

- Ele é o nosso Lobo Alfa, aquele que lidera, é imprescindível que ele esteja perto da alcatéia o máximo de tempo possível.

Pisque confusa.

- Ele é o líder? – deixei a pergunta escapar dos meus lábios.

Luke balançou a cabeça concordando.

- Desde quando? – indaguei observando atentamente suas reações. Pela primeira vez eu estava vendo Luke. Sua pele tinha várias imperfeições como às de Jasper, mas ela não parecia como seda, estava mais para uma superfície áspera. Seu cheiro também era incomodo, não era tentador como o dos humanos, apenas ruim como lixo ou um cachorro muito sujo.

- Desde que decidiu desafiar o antigo líder. – ele me respondeu evasivo – Eu achei que ele fosse morrer, ele era bem menor e foi uma luta feia.

- Faz tempo?

- Você sabe, saiu em todos os jornais quando o jovem Pierre Meyer assumiu os negócios deixados por seu pai.

O choque passou por meu rosto.

- Seu pai?

Luke encolheu os ombros.

- Não era seu pai de verdade, mas foi Antony que o transformou.

Aquilo parecia surreal, mas depois de ser transformada em vampira nada era realmente absurdo. Voltei a observar a pequena praça escondida. Onde estávamos não havia sol, mas do outro lado eu podia ver o brilho da pele de algum vampiro que passava refletindo. Aquilo era tão estranho e bizarro. Eu poderia me sentir num filme de terror infantil com todas aquelas cores.

- Se o Pierre é o Lobo Alfa – olhei pensativa para ele – Então você é o ômega?

Luke bufou.

- Eu sou o Lobo Beta.

Ergui uma sobrancelha deixando claro que aquilo não me dizia muita coisa.

Quase ri quando ele me olhou magoado.

- Isso significa que sou o segundo em comando.

Mordi o lábio analisando, isso explicava muita coisa.

- Mike é o ômega. – ele me disse num suspiro depois de alguns segundos.

- Pobre Jess, ela nunca tem sorte nas suas escolhas.

Luke sorriu com meu comentário.

- Realmente ela não tem. – concordou tamborilando a mesa olhando a movimentação do lugar.

- Então ela voltou para a fazenda também?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, distraído.

- Ela voltou para a alcatéia do sul.

Suspirei desanimada.

- O que foi? – ele me indagou curioso.

Eu estava olhando adiante, eu era uma vampira e Pierre era um lobisomem e não qualquer lobisomem um Lobo Alfa, um líder. Tudo parecia tão complicado. Tão irreal. Se antigamente eu achava nosso relacionamento impossível, por eu ser apenas um jovem estagiaria e ele um rico empresário, agora parecia que havia um oceano nos separamos. Quase gargalhei com esse pensamento, porque nesse instante, realmente existia um oceano nos separando.

- O que acontece se eu morder você? – perguntei perdida nos meus pensamentos insanos.

Luke encolheu os ombros.

- Nada! – disse tranqüilo – O veneno dos vampiros só funciona com transmorfos e humanos.

- Transmorfos?

Luke revirou os olhos.

- Pessoas que se transformam em algum animal.

- Isso existe? – indaguei curiosa.

- Depois de tudo o que descobriu ainda acha que algo pode não existir?

Luke piscou um olho e eu bufei inconformada.

- Então, se meu veneno não funciona em você, isso significa que posso te morder? – disse quase feliz na minha voz cantante.

Luke soltou uma gargalhada canina.

- Isso significa que teria que lutar com um lobisomem adulto antes. – seus olhos se estreitaram no fim como uma ameaça.

Levantei as mãos me rendendo.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Luke voltou a sorrir e uma parte de mim ficou feliz por ele estar ali.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! Eu achei que não fosse conseguir concluir esse capítulo, mas felizmente tive tempo! Eu estou sem capítulos sobrando e isso é meio tenso, pois qualquer imprevisto irá me atrasar nas postagens, mas os reviews de vocês me deixam motivada e muito feliz. Obrigada a todas!_

_Por favor, continuem comentando!_

_Beijinhos... _


	20. Experiencias

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 20 – Experiências**_

Eu estava feliz. Não era uma felicidade completa, mas eu sempre fui boa em me adaptar bem a situações estranhas. É claro que existia muita coisa errada. Tinha sido transformada em vampira sem nenhuma explicação. Ponto positivo: meu corpo era mais que perfeito agora. Ponto negativo: nunca mais veria minha família.

Eu sentia falta de casa. Numa noite tinha ido até uma loja para lembrar o cheiro da minha mãe, sabia que se a encontrasse agora ela teria cheiro de maquiagem pura, ou de algum perfume caro. Talvez fosse enjoativo com minha nova condição, mas era nostálgico da mesma maneira.

Sentia falta do meu pai, das suas histórias, suas lições e até mesmo da sua falta de tempo para a família.

Por enquanto tudo ainda era muito recente e novo para que eu me perdesse em magoas e saudade, pelo menos era isso que Edward tinha comentado uma vez.

No fundo eu me deixava levar, andando pelos corredores escuros para meus antigos olhos humanos, mas claros o suficiente para meus olhos novos de vampira. Aos poucos o tom vermelho forte começava a se perder. Alice disse que em pouco tempo deveriam ficar negros e Jasper ainda estava incomodado com minha falta de sede.

A verdade é que eu sentia sede. Era como uma fome incomoda de quando eu fazia aquelas loucas dietas em que parava de comer. Ela vinha e ia. O segredo era não prestar atenção nela.

Eu me mantinha firme na minha missão de não tomar sangue, não me transformaria numa vampira sanguinária ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Não mudaria minha vida por culpa da minha nova condição.

- Você tem certeza disso? – olhei novamente para minha chefinha Isabella.

Naquelas ultimas semanas, ela tinha sido minha única amiga, talvez por sermos únicas naquele mundo estranho e por termos tantas lembranças. Eu não queria esquecer e ela queria ter alguma ligação com a sua antiga vida da qual tinha sido arrancada.

- É claro que tenho.

Olhei confiante para o prato de legumes na minha frente. Edward tinha gargalhado diante a minha idéia, ainda mais depois de trocar um olhar estranho com Alice, Jasper parecia mais frustrado a cada segundo, Luke tinha me olhado como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta e Carlos apenas revirou os olhos.

Isabella era a única que me apoiava, apesar de estar um pouco temerosa.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Carlos entediado, ele estava sentado ao lado de Isabella de braços cruzados parecendo realmente bem entediado – Isso não vai matá-la.

- Achei que eu fosse imortal. – comentei um pouco azeda.

- Exatamente! – Carlos disse com um brilho sinistro nos olhos dourados, as vezes, bem as vezes mesmo, eu tinha medo dele.

- Você está apenas enrolando. – comentou Luke depois de mastigar mais um pedaço do seu bife ensangüentado.

- Isso é nojento! – comentei olhando para ele.

Luke revirou os olhos.

- Coma seu prato de legumes então. – disse ele apontando para meu prato.

Respirei fundo sendo preenchido por aquele aroma estranho. Não era saboroso, era simples e sem nenhum apelo. Espetei o garfo trazendo uma grande quantidade até minha boca. Mordi e não pude evitar minha careta. Era repugnante, espesso e repulsivo. Totalmente nojento. Era pior que minha experiência de omelete de chocolate, e aquele omelete tinha sido tão ruim que nem o cachorro do vizinho teve coragem de chegar perto. Eu mastiguei rapidamente e engoli, não conseguindo manter as caretas fora do meu rosto. O bolo de comida se moveu lenta e desconfortavelmente goela abaixo. Eu suspirei e imaginei em como eu iria ter que colocar isso para fora depois. Porque eu tive certeza, no instante que engoli, que aquilo não sairia de maneira normal do meu estomago. Nojento. Mil vezes nojento.

Carlos tinha um sorriso torto nos lábios e senti vontade de estrangulá-lo.

- Que tal? – ele perguntou. Luke também estava rindo um pouco, porém parecia mais interessado em sua própria comida.

- Kelly? – sussurrou minha chefinha preocupada.

- Eu estou bem. – consegui dizer tirando o prato da minha frente.

- Achei que seu prato de legumes fosse bem nutritivo. – ironizou Luke.

- Cala a boca vocês dois! – grunhi extremamente irritada, aquele pequeno pedaço de comida parecia pesado e errado no meu corpo. Será que vampiros vomitavam? Oh, agora eu entendia as risadas de Edward e Alice.

- Não se preocupe. – disse Carlos um pouco mais amigável acariciando as mãos de Isabella – Todos que querem evitar tomar sangue humano passaram por isso em algum momento.

Isso era animador, mas nem tanto.

- Alguns tiveram que comer uma refeição inteira. – Carlos frisou e isso quase me fez ter um calafrio de imaginar comer mais daquela coisa nojenta e pesada.

- É tão ruim assim? – ouvi Isabella perguntar, pois minha careta deve ter triplicado com essa informação.

- Pior! – eu disse sombria – Muito pior!

Cruzei os braços emburrada. Comida estava totalmente fora de questão, mas a cada dia eu podia sentir a tensão de todos os vampiros a minha volta e de Carlos que agora não soltava mais Isabella por nada. Meus olhos iam escurecendo, o vermelho de antes já estava quase totalmente negro e esse fato indicava sede.

Eu sentia a garganta arder. A todo e qualquer instante como uma fome implacável. Eu esperava que nunca me descontrolasse, mas sabia que tinha que descobrir algum meio de me alimentar. Não podia ser só sangue. Tinha que ter outra alternativa, eu precisava desesperadamente de outra alternativa.

Deixei meus olhos vagarem. Sentia falta de Pierre. Queria ter o corpo dele, o calor dele, talvez aquilo me fosse suficiente, ter o calor de um corpo me aquecendo. Pierre não estava ali. Meus olhos caíram sobre Luke. Ele era um lobisomem como Pierre. Ele era quente como Pierre. Pierre estava longe. Luke estava ali ao lado. Talvez... Só talvez eu pudesse tentar minha teoria. Eu sabia que Luke sempre tinha um olhar longo demais em direção. Não seria nenhum sacrifício. Não seria por amor, seria apenas um experimento. Eu precisava daquilo. Eu iria atrás de Luke.

Entre no quarto de Luke parando a sua frente. Ele estava apoiado no parapeito da janela e me olhava seriamente com seus olhos negros. Deixei o vestido escorrer pelo corpo. Eu sabia que meu corpo de vampira era perfeito. Cada curva parecia desenhada por um artista. Eu parecia a mais bela boneca já feita. Tinha consciência da minha beleza e iria usá-la. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa. Minha sede aumentava. Minhas memórias ficam a cada dia mais nubladas, em algum momento, eu achava que esqueceria para sempre Pierre e talvez fosse bom.

- Você não me acha atraente?

Sussurrei com minha voz aveludada, doce, levemente rouca e extremamente sensual. Meus olhos levemente vermelhos me faziam a encarnação perfeita do pecado e eu estava ali me entregando para ele. Luke sorriu caminhando até mim. Meus olhos de vampira conseguiam ver melhor os músculos do tórax por baixo da camisa e as finas cicatrizes no rosto e no pescoço.

- Você tem um cheiro excessivamente doce. - ele disse deslizando suas mãos ferviam na minha pele gelada.

- Não gosta?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- É enjoativo, mas não é por isso que não posso me aproximar. - subiu as mãos até tocarem meus ombros contornando a marca que existia ali.

- Não entendo porque essa marca não desapareceu com as outras. - disse também tocando meu ombro.

Luke riu acariciando meu cabelo.

- Essa é a prova que ele irá voltar. - comentou despreocupado ainda acariciando a minha pele marcada - A prova que não importa quanto tempo for ele irá voltar.

Dei dois passos para frente e me virei para encarar seus olhos negros.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Nada... - foi um rosnado e ele deixou a quarto em poucas passadas.

Naquele instante se eu ainda fosse humana, sentiria frio.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Não tenho muita certeza sobre esse capítulo!_

_Beijinhos... _


	21. Animar

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 21 – Animar**_

Eu estava com frio. Não aquele frio gostoso de inverno que basta colocar um casaco quentinho e está tudo resolvido. Esse tipo de frio eu tinha certeza que nunca mais sentiria. Meu frio era outro completamente diferente. Um frio que vinha da alma, isso se vampiros possuírem alma, que vem de dentro.

Um frio que vem do grande buraco negro que se formou em mim.

Provavelmente uma grande parte de mim queria que Luke me desejasse. Não que eu realmente estivesse pensando em dormir com ele. Pensando seriamente aquela tinha sido a atitude mais idiota que já tive desde a minha mudança, mas fazia bem para o meu ego saber que ele poderia estar a minha disposição.

Ele não estava.

Aquilo me deprimia.

Não deveria ser normal ficar deprimida porque o braço direito do cara que você ama não tem desejos por você.

- Você não deveria ficar assim. – disse minha chefinha solidaria ao meu lado.

Estávamos sentados no chão no quarto de Isabella. Meu quarto não me trazia boas recordações por isso Jasper aconselhou que eu mudasse de ares.

- O fato dele não ter transado com você não significa que ele não tinha vontade. – comentou Edward que estava deitado na cama olhando para o teto parecendo entediado como sempre.

- Quer calar a boca e parar de ouvir a minha mente Edward?

Alguém já disse que ele era um tremendo chato?

- Milhares de vezes. – ele fez questão de responder e ainda sorrir. Garoto irritante – E sim, eu estou entediado.

- E porque está aqui? – perguntei erguendo meus olhos para ele.

Edward também movimentou sua cabeça para me deixar olhar nos belos olhos dourados que ele possuía. Ele era irritante, mas era também um pedaço de mau caminho.

- Porque sua mente é engraçada e a propósito não continue com esse caminho de pensamento.

- Chato... – resmunguei voltando a esconder meu rosto entre meus braços.

- Você deveria se animar! – comentou Isabella acariciando meus cabelos. Carlos lançou um olhar amargurado e revirou os olhos voltando a atenção para um livro em suas mãos. Ele passava o dia todo na volta dela. Era quase irritante também, mas Isabella parecia gostar dessa atenção excessiva.

- Onde estão seus amigos? – perguntou Isabella de repente se virando para Carlos que apenas ergueu os olhos do livro.

- Você está há meses aqui e só agora sentiu falta deles?

Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Não eram exatamente... Como eles se chamavam...

- Nicolas e Tiago. – disse Carlos parecendo curioso.

- Isso! – exclamou Isabella feliz – Não eram eles que me interessavam de qualquer maneira.

- E agora eles interessam? – questionou voltando a prestar a atenção no livro.

- Eles poderiam animar a Kelly! – disse Isabella como se fosse obvio.

- Eles não devem aparecer até a próxima década.

- Por quê? – indaguei curiosa, não sabia quem eles eram, mas era suspeita essa resposta.

- Férias! – Carlos respondeu simplesmente.

- De uma década? – perguntamos eu e a chefinha praticamente juntas.

- Não é muito tempo para um ser imortal. – comentou Edward da cama e Carlos apenas concordou.

- Certo... – resmungou Isabella ainda olhando desconfiada para Carlos.

- Ok... Me animar... – murmurei para mim mesma mesmo sabendo que até mesmo a chefinha deveria ter ouvido.

O que me animava nos últimos tempos? Eu não sei. Não sou uma pessoa que gosto de muitas coisas e ligar para minhas amigas estava fora de cogitação, talvez um pouco de chocolate me animasse. Nesse instante a porta do quarto foi abruptamente aberta.

- Chocolate vai ser tão ruim quanto os legumes... – disse Alice animada se jogando em cima de Edward que permaneceu estático – Milk-shake de morango também não vai funcionar, mas o passeio no shopping será uma boa idéia.

Ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Alice... – comecei suave – Você está disputando com Edward quem é o mais chato da família?

Céus! Era um inferno conviver com esses dois.

- Assim você magoa os meus sentimentos. – comentou Edward num tom indiferente.

- Sei... – resmunguei.

- Vocês querem parar! – exclamou Isabella exasperada – Eu gostei da idéia do shopping.

- Não é maravilhoso! – disse Alice animada.

- Perfeito! – revirei os olhos enquanto era puxada pelas duas malucas.

Carlos terminou de ler e junto com Edward também se juntaram a nossa comitiva. Alice ia pulando na frente até que parou e fez uma carinha chorosa.

- O que foi?

- Jasper está voltando e está com saudade. – disse parecendo indecisa.

- Talvez seja melhor ficar. – disse Edward – Jasper vai ficar maluco ao descobrir que Kelly foi ao shopping.

Alice arregalou os olhos.

- Você tem razão... – sussurrou com os olhos longe para logo em seguida retornar a antiga animação – Bom passeio para vocês.

Alice saiu saltitante como uma bailarina.

Olhei em volta e suspirei. Era melhor seguir adiante e tentar melhorar meu humor de qualquer maneira, além de ser um ótimo treino para minha falta de vontade de sangue ou talvez fosse um grande erro, de qualquer maneira eu tinha Edward e Carlos para me segurarem.

- Com medo? – ouvi Edward rir ao meu lado.

Lancei meu melhor olhar irônico para ele.

- Até mesmo o melhor vegetariano pode ter recaídas... – comentei – Para isso serve você não é mesmo Edward?

Pelo menos ele teve a decência de revirar os olhos.

- Vamos ao shopping! – exclamou feliz Isabella agarrando meu braço e o de Edward se dirigindo para a saída, pude ouvir claramente os resmungos contrariados de Carlos nas nossas costas.

Eu não sei de onde Isabella tirou toda essa animação, mas era bom saber que alguém estava feliz ali.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! Estou sem animação... Semana passada estava doente e não consegui escrever nada além dessas linhas e continuo sem animo para escrever, sabe quando você para na frente do monitor e a mente se apaga? Pois é, estou assim. Já conclui que não vai sair mais nada mesmo. Esse capítulo deveria conter bem mais informação, porém fiquei estagnada ali. Me perdoem por esse capítulo ridiculamente curto e atrasado. _

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	22. Inferno

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 22 – Inferno**_

Aquilo era o inferno.

Durante toda a minha vida eu amei passear em shopping, uma parte nublada das minhas lembranças me dizia isso, mas aquele lugar era terrível. Os aromas e cores se misturavam me deixando totalmente tonta e para piorar havia o cheiro rascante de sangue. Eu podia ouvir claramente o pulsar nas veias de cada ser humano presente naquele espaço confinado e apesar de ter certeza que não tomaria nenhum tipo de sangue era perturbador.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Edward provavelmente atento aos meus pensamentos.

- Como vocês conseguem? – disse num fio de voz.

Edward sorriu e aquilo era extremamente raro.

- Anos de pratica! – comentou na sua voz de veludo – Pare de respirar que melhora.

- Mas é absurdamente desorientador. – resmunguei como uma criança birrenta.

Agora Edward e Carlos caíram na risada. Acabei sorrindo também. O som era reconfortante.

- Do que vocês estão rindo? – Isabella parou nos olhando confusa.

- Sobre aromas. – disse Carlos pegando na mão dela delicadamente.

- Aromas? – Isabella enrugou a testa – Não sinto nada.

- Nosso olfato é um pouco melhor infelizmente. – disse fazendo uma careta ao respirar novamente.

Isabella revirou os olhos segurando minha mão. Grande erro. O aroma me invadiu junto com a percepção do sangue sendo bombeado no corpo frágil dela. Minha mente começou a vagar e meus sentidos a nublar. Eu não queria perder o controle. Sabia que se perdesse, provavelmente iria entrar no modo caça. Eu não tinha me alimentado e sobrevivia apenas do meu próprio sangue restante no corpo.

Vampiros desmaiavam?

- Carlos me ajude aqui! – ouvi a voz de Edward e logo cada um deles estava do meu lado. Pare de respirar no mesmo instante e me senti aliviada por não ter mais a pele quente de Isabella na minha.

Então tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Mais uma vez.

Porque momentos decisivos pareciam acontecer mais rápido do que podemos prever mesmo com meus novos sentidos de vampira?

Isabella correu.

Correu para fora do prédio, onde o sol da tarde nos impedia de ir, atrás da criança humana e frágil que atravessava a rua e tudo o que pude ver em seguida foi o desespero de Carlos sem poder ajudar. O carro pegou Isabella em cheio e seu corpo delicado voou para frente. O cheiro adocicado do sangue chegou insuportável. Edward ainda me mantinha presa em seus braços de aço ao mesmo tempo em que fazia ligações. Eu não sabia na verdade, minha mente estava presa no corpo da minha querida chefinha jogado no chão. Carlos estava parado ao nosso lado. Sem poder fazer nada apenas esperar até a ambulância chegar e levar Isabella daquele local ensolarado. Pareceu uma eternidade.

- Eles estão vindo! – disse Edward – Vamos para o hospital, não podemos fazer mais nada aqui.

Permanecemos em silencio durante todo o trajeto e assim que chegamos a recepção Carlisle estava lá. Alice e Jasper também estavam com ele.

- Me desculpe! – disse Alice para Carlos – Eu não vi...

Seus olhos estavam desfocados e entristecidos.

- Você não pode ver tudo meu amor. – disse Jasper suavemente.

Carlos respirou fundo.

- Ele está certo Alice, você não pode ver o imprevisível.

- Me desculpe... – ela continuou sussurrando.

- Como você está? – ouvi a voz rouca de Luke e me joguei em seus braços.

- O que vai acontecer com ela? – perguntei irritada com minha voz perfeita.

- Não sei.

Uma mulher mais ou menos da minha idade apareceu segurando uma prancheta do hospital. Ela tinha os cabelos claros presos num coque em cima da cabeça, usava uma armação de óculos delicada que lhe dava ar de professora primaria, seu corpo esquio estava coberto por uma calça branca e uma camiseta simples da mesma cor, por cima o conhecido jaleco do hospital. Seus olhos eram cor de mel quase no mesmo tom dourado dos Cullen.

- Vocês são os responsáveis por Isabella? – perguntou num tom educado, sua voz era tão suave quanto ela.

Carlos e Edward concordaram.

- Preciso de alguém para preencher os dados.

- Pode deixar que eu vou. – disse Edward e era impressão minha, ou seus olhos, tinham um brilho diferente? Também pareciam mais escuros.

Não havia mais nada a se fazer. Sentei numa das cadeiras esperei. Não demorou muito e Luke sentou ao meu lado segurando a minha mão.

- Como você está? – ele me perguntou e eu achei estúpido.

- Quem foi atropelada foi Isabella. – respondi me sentindo cansada. Nessas horas eu gostaria de voltar a ser humana e poder tomar um calmante e dormir até que tudo estivesse melhor. Pelo menos era uma boa coisa para passar o tempo. Nunca pensei que sentiria tanta falta de poder fechar os olhos e apagar.

- Eu sei... – ele suspirou – Mas isso afeta você.

- Eu estou bem.

Mais uma vez a enfermeira ou médica, eu não fazia idéia se aproximou de onde estávamos.

- Kelly? – perguntou me fazendo levantar os olhos negros para encará-la.

- Ela está fraca, mas quer vê-la.

Achei aquilo estranho. Pelo acidente ela não deveria estar sendo operada ou alguma outra coisa? Algo na reação de Edward, e nos olhos cansados da médica, me deixou alerta. Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo.

Caminhei em passos vacilantes, minha primeira vontade era correr, mas eu não poderia fazer isso em um ambiente humano. Eu evitava respirar também. Tinha certeza que não queria sentir o cheiro de sangue e de hospital. Eu já não gostava com meus sentidos fracos de humana e não queria testar com minha nova capacidade. Lembrava-me a todo instante de piscar de tempos em tempos. Reações normais humanas pareciam ter desaparecido em mim. Entrei cautelosa no quarto.

Isabella estava na cama.

Vários aparelhos estavam ligados a ela sua pele parecia tão pálida quanto a minha. Em alguns passos estava ao seu lado. Ela me olhou com uma expressão triste e tirou o tubo de oxigênio fazendo uma careta.

- Isso incomoda. – disse e o som da sua voz me vez sorrir.

- Como você está? – perguntei acariciando o lençol ao seu lado, não tinha coragem de tocar a sua pele quente.

- Morrendo. – Isabella disse tão calmamente que me fez arregalar os olhos – Descobriram uma doença degenerativa em estagio avançado.

Eu continuava a olhá-la e tudo o que ela me parecia era frágil e cansada.

- Não me olhe com essa cara! – ela exclamou e acabei sorrindo do seu jeito.

- Você me diz que está morrendo e quer que eu te olhe como?

Mais uma careta.

- Dói? – Isabella perguntou depois de alguns instantes olhando para o lado.

Eu sabia o que ela queria saber. Ela era minha chefinha apesar de tudo. Eu não poderia mentir para ela.

- Muito. – disse e ouvi um rosnado do lado de fora. Provavelmente Carlos não tinha gostado da minha resposta, mas ele nunca gostava de nada que eu falava de qualquer maneira.

Isabella riu.

- Gosto da sua honestidade. – disse num suspiro. Ela parecia tão desamparada que fiz um esforço e segurei sua mão. O calor invadiu meus sentidos, mas eu os ignorei como sempre. Aquele não era o momento para ser fraca. – Foi por isso que te contratei.

- Você sempre será minha chefinha predileta!

- Eu fui sua única gestora. – ela me disse num sussurro rouco – Carlos!

No mesmo instante ele entrou no quarto e estava do outro lado da cama. Eu esperava que o hospital não tivesse sistema de vigilância ou senão teríamos que mandar alguém apagar as fitas.

- Isabella!

Carlos acariciou os cabelos dela e beijou sua testa. Eu tinha que admitir que admirava o controle que ele tinha. Eu não gostava de sangue e achava quase uma loucura. Dei alguns passos para trás e me virei para sair, mas antes de chegar a porta ainda pude ouvir Isabella falar:

- Me leve para casa.

Eu sabia que ela tinha finalmente tomado uma decisão.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! Eu estou atrasada! Eu disse que isso poderia acontecer, minha vida andou meio complicada, na verdade eu que não sei me organizar e quando dava por mim o dia tinha ido embora e eu não havia escrito nenhuma linha. Minha culpa! Desculpem!_

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	23. Uma nova escolha

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 23 – Uma nova escolha**_

O silencio era opressor e no fundo eu sabia. Sabia que minha chefinha estava gritando. O fato de não ouvi-la apenas aumentava meu tormento. Edward não estava no prédio, desde o acidente de Isabella, ele vivia no hospital as voltas da nova médica. Por um lado era bom vê-lo sorrir, sem aquela cansativa expressão deprimida, em suas feições milimetricamente perfeitas. Edward chegava a ser irritante em sua beleza harmônica. Por outro lado havia o fato de que ele estava apenas fugindo dos gritos que ninguém mais poderia escutar.

Fiquei imaginando como deveria ser aterrador para Edward ouvir os gritos e apenas olhar, provavelmente deveria ser tão desesperador quanto ter a pessoa se debatendo e implorando para que tudo termine. Para morrer de uma vez. De qualquer maneira aquela transformação era horrível e cruel. Uma dura pena pela vida eterna.

Jasper me disse que nunca irei esquecer o que senti na transformação. Nenhum vampiro esquecia mesmo depois de séculos. Era um sentimento apavorante, ter noção que irá se esquecer de sua vida humana que mais parece um velho filme borrado e nunca esquecer a dor absurda da transformação.

Eu não tive escolha. Isabella tinha decidido por esse caminho e mesmo assim me pareça cruel ter que enfrentar todo esse sofrimento. Quatro dias de agonia. Quatro dias de queimação. Quatro dias de tormenta. Eu nunca imaginei que os que apenas assistiam também se atormentavam esperando pelo resultado final. A longa espera da pessoa finalmente acordar para a nova vida.

Ainda sentia enjoou de sangue. Meus movimentos pareciam, a cada dia, mais lentos. Eu não queria admitir, mas estava com medo de morrer. Eu que agora era imortal estava com medo de morrer de inanição. Meu pai teria dito que era lastimável.

Pai...

As vezes eu ainda me pegava lembrando de meus pais. Querendo saber como eles estavam, o que deveriam estar sentindo, o que tinha acontecido com eles. Eu tinha tanto medo de algo ruim acontecer a eles. Tinha medo deles não aceitarem minha morte. Tinha medo deles seguirem em frente sem ligarem para isso também.

Tão contraditória.

Sai do quarto, atordoada. Isabella estava assim há quatro dias, quatro longos dias. Alice ainda não há tinha visto acordar, mas isso poderia mudar a qualquer momento. Carlos permanecia ao lado dela segurando firmemente sua mão. Quando eu o via ali, ao lado de Isabella, me lembrava da minha própria transformação. Em muitos momentos eu tinha sentido o calor intenso nas mãos, provavelmente Luke ou Pierre, também estiveram na minha cabeceira. Eu gostaria de saber qual deles.

Eu queria ter certeza que havia sido Pierre, mas tinha medo da verdade.

Pierre tinha me largado ali sozinha e por mais que em alguns momentos Luke tentasse defendê-lo, ele não estava ali, mas Luke estava. Luke me apoiava. Era irônico que ele me apoiava desde o principio, desde a primeira vez que havia me encontrado com Pierre, Luke estava ali me observando, me cercando. Eu quase poderia jurar que existia um campo gravitacional que o fazia girar em minha volta.

Mas Luke não me quis.

Suspirei desanimada. Seres sobrenaturais eram por demais complexos para minha mente simples. Eu achei que poderia ter melhorado minha intuição ou que o mundo fosse se tornar transparente, mas tudo ainda era muito confuso, principalmente os sentimentos de todos.

Caminhei a esmo até chegar a torre. Era noite e não havia perigo de ficar sentada lá no alto. Eu estava aliviada por Edward não estar perto, pois com certeza eu o deixaria louco com o turbilhão dos meus pensamentos. Era melhor que ele não soubesse, provavelmente, ele diria que eu estava sendo infantil e mimada de qualquer maneira.

- Ela vai acordar. – disse a voz serena de Jasper as minhas costas.

Senti a conhecida onda de calmaria. Eu realmente não gostava disso.

- Pare! – disse séria e ele parou erguendo uma sobrancelha – Porque não está lá embaixo se ela vai acordar?

Jasper encolheu os ombros parecendo relaxado demais.

- Carlos está com ela. – disse se sentando ao meu lado – Talvez seja melhor eles conversarem antes de interferirmos. Talvez ela seja tão controlada quanto você. Talvez tenhamos problemas maiores dessa vez.

Assentiu voltando a fitar o luar. Aquele lugar era tranqüilizador.

- Como faço para ir embora? – perguntei sem nem perceber realmente.

Jasper franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Basta pedir para os Volturi, você não é uma prisioneira aqui.

Uma parte de mim sabia que eu não era uma prisioneira, mas era como eu me sentia. Eu não tinha para onde voltar de qualquer maneira, contudo não queria passar a eternidade naquele lugar. Sentia falta de sair e conhecer o mundo.

- Para onde você iria? – me perguntou Jasper.

- Não sei... – respondi deixando o desanimo-me abater – Só sei que gostaria de partir.

- Você pode voltar para a alcatéia. – a voz de Luke soou firme do outro lado de onde estávamos. Eu não tinha percebido que ele estava ali, talvez devesse ter reparado melhor naquele cheiro enjoativo do ar.

- Não sei se Pierre me aceitaria lá. – respondi triste.

Eu deveria estar preparada, mas mesmo sendo uma vampira eu me peguei desprevenida. Luke segurou firme em meus braços, seus olhos negros pareciam brilhar pela intensidade.

- O que você acha que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou rude, mas eu estava sem fala – O que você acha que estou esperando aqui sozinho.

- Eu não sei... – minha voz teria tremido se eu fosse humana e mesmo assim ela não saiu confiante.

- Eu estou te esperando para voltar. – disse Luke com ódio no olhar – Estou esperando para te levar de volta como ele pediu.

- Ele pediu? – murmurei incerta.

Luke bufou.

- Você não merece um lobo como Pierre. – respondeu brusco largando meus braços e saindo dali.

- É... – comentou Jasper que eu nem lembrava que estava presente – Você conseguiu irritar o lobinho, melhor eu ver como estão às coisas lá embaixo.

Ele riu e me deixou ali perdida.

Eu continuei ali parada encarando o horizonte. Pierre não tinha me abandonado totalmente. Luke estava ali por ele. Uma onda de calor tomou conta do meu corpo frio e eu soube que queria ver Pierre mais uma vez. Levantei, mas meu corpo parecia entorpecido. A vertigem me dominou e a última coisa que percebi é que estava caindo do alto da torre.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu estou muito envergonhada. Esse capítulo ainda não está bom, mas foi o melhor que consegui... Aquela indisposição para escrever ainda me assola... Mais especificamente nessa fic... E eu quero tanto que ela volte para a alcatéia, mas ainda tem tanta coisa para ela fazer em Volterra... Bom, pelo menos finalmente a Isabella virou vampira e Luke contou porque continua rodando a Kelly... É eu sei que esse capítulo saiu insignificantemente pequeno... _

_Próximo capítulo: Acerto de contas... Alguém se lembra de um certo vampirinho charmoso de olhos violetas?_

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	24. Acerto de contas

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 24 – Acerto de contas**_

Isabella acordou com sede. Tensa e inexplicável sede. Algo normal para qualquer vampiro recém nascido, mas que para mim parecia totalmente fora do comum. Minha chefinha estava caçando. Aquilo me parecia tão errado, mas eu podia perceber como aquela reação normal dela tinha deixado todos mais tranqüilos.

Acho que eles não saberiam lidar com outra anomalia como eu.

Eu caí do alto da torre. Felizmente um vampiro não morre com uma queda daquelas, na verdade eu já havia recuperado os sentidos e o pouso foi suave como o pulo de um gato. Eu tentava não transparecer, mas meu corpo parecia doente. Em minha mente nublada eu me lembrava de como ficava numa grande gripe. Era incrível como eu havia descoberto que um ser imortal como os vampiros podem sim, ficar doentes.

Às vezes eu tenho medo de um deles me colocar numa cama e me tratar como um rato de laboratório. Talvez fosse sorte que o único médico fosse o vampiro mais humanitário deles.

- Você está quieta. – ouvi a voz de Luke ao meu lado. Estávamos sentados no alto de uma das torres. A nossa frente apenas o céu noturno aberto. A lua brilhava grandiosa a nossa frente.

- É quase lua cheia... – comentei me deitando no parapeito.

Pude sentir o corpo de Luke se retesar ao meu lado.

- Dói? – perguntei me virando para ele.

- O que? – ele perguntou distraído. Suas feições pareciam brandas observando de perto. Seus cílios negros eram longos, a barba estava rala deixando a pele mais escura principalmente no queixo quadrado, as bochechas estavam fundas, o nariz dava um ar infantil ao rosto não parecendo tão sério. Me lembrei de quando eu o conheci e achei que ele fosse um estagiário. Luke parecia muito mais novo naquele dia, era como se tivesse envelhecido quando se reencontraram.

- A transformação... – respondi num sussurro. Minha voz ainda me lembrava mel de tão doce.

Luke fez uma careta.

- Como se estivesse sendo atropelados por um trator.

Foi a minha vez de fazer uma careta.

- Não me parece legal.

- Ninguém disse que era.

- Onde você fica nas luas cheias? – perguntei curiosa.

- Isso... – disse Luke se levantando – É segredo!

Ainda fiquei um tempo deitada, observando ele partir. Observei mais um pouco o luar e me dei conta que Isabella já deveria ter voltado de sua caçada. Levantei-me meio mole, meus sentidos letárgicos para meus movimentos rápidos demais. Eu precisava prestar atenção em tudo o que fazia com todo o cuidado ou acabaria ocorrendo outro acidente. Desci até o andar do quarto de Isabella a passos firmes, mas estanquei no lugar.

Havia algo muito errado no ar.

Era o cheiro metálico e delicioso que fazia minha boca se encher de veneno e meus sentidos entrarem em ebulição. Precisei usar todo o meu autocontrole para não disparar numa caçada desenfreada como um animal irracional. Eu tinha uma leve percepção que meus olhos deveriam estar ainda mais negros.

O cheiro de sangue me deixava confusa.

Um grito sufocado de horror me tirou dos devaneios e eu corri. A cena a minha frente mais me parecia um filme de terror macabro, mas muito pior e eu agradeci por minha visão não estar realmente perfeita para identificar todos os detalhes.

Isabella estava no meio do quarto. A sua frente um jovem que deveria ter dezoito anos, os cabelos escuros curtos, os olhos verdes vidrados, o corpo nu e esguio coberto de sangue, assim como minha chefinha. Eu via o desespero e o desejo nos olhos dela. A parte irracional da caçada e a força de vontade de se manter sã. Ela rosnou fitando meus olhos e voltou a enfiar os dentes no rapaz sugando seu sangue.

Eu não tive reação.

Senti meu corpo ser jogado para trás quando os outros finalmente chegaram. Eu não ouvia ou percebia nada. Minha mente tinha sido tingida de sangue e não era à vontade enlouquecida de tomá-lo, de experimentar aquele liquido que me parecia tão saboroso. Era o ódio cru. Eu sabia quem tinha feito aquilo e ele iria pagar.

Corri, seguindo o cheiro dele. Daquele demônio em forma de criança. Do culpado de todos os meus tormentos. Não me importava que eu estivesse fraca e que talvez ele me matasse, se ele conseguisse isso, no fim seria um alivio. Eu só queria me vingar dele.

- Alec! – gritei em meio ao pátio. Eu sabia que ele estava próximo.

Então eu o vi. A figura distorcida de um anjo com olhos vermelhos, nos lábios trazia um sorriso sinistro que teria me feito arrepiar, se eu ainda fosse uma simples humana.

- Porque fez isso? – rosnei me colocando em posição de ataque pouco consciente de meus próprios atos.

- Você realmente não gosta do meu presente de boas vindas! – disse ele com sua voz suave e infantil como se tudo fosse apenas uma pequena travessura.

- Você tem uma visão distorcida das coisas. – respondi fitando cada movimento. Ele parecia calmo, relaxado parado a poucos passos também me observando.

- Você é realmente irritante. – disse Alec se encaminhando em minha direção.

- Pare! – eu gritei e Alec parou imediatamente – Você não pode me fazer mais mal!

- Eu lhe dei a vida eterna! – disse Alec suavemente abrindo os braços como se quisesse mostrar a amplitude do ato – Dei a glória da beleza inumana.

- Eu não pedi nada disso... – sussurrei tremula.

- Mas mesmo assim ganhou a dádiva. – Alec se mantinha parado no mesmo lugar controlando meus movimentos com os olhos vermelhos brilhantes.

- Como eu pude me deixar seduzir por um monstro como você? – perguntei incrédula.

- Se eu sou um monstro, você também é. – comentou Alec com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios finos.

- Eu te odeio! – gritei e eu tive certeza que se possuísse lagrimas estaria chorando.

- Talvez nossos sentimentos possam ser recíprocos.

Aquilo era demais. Aquele garoto poderia ser milenar, mas era tão irritante como qualquer adolescente que eu tinha conhecido em vida. Caminhei em passos largos até me encontrar cara a cara com aquele rostinho de anjo que escondia o pior dos demônios.

- Você se acha muito bom não é? – rosnei, minha vontade era de destruir aquele ser – Você é um monstro! Eu queria que você nunca mais tomasse sangue humano! Você nunca mais vai tomar sangue humano! Nunca mais vai aparecer na minha frente! Nunca mais!

Gritei tanto que mesmo sem precisar de ar me vi arfando como se tivesse corrido quilômetros. Alec arregalou os olhos e desapareceu da minha frente como eu mandei. Talvez ele tivesse percebido que não era bom permanecer ali. Eu poderia estar fraca, mas acharia forças de todos os lugares para liquidar com ele.

Inevitavelmente sorri.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! Eu atrasei esse capítulo, me desculpem. Está difícil arrumar tempo para escrever. _

_Gostaria de deixar claro que Isabella é uma vampira normal, ou seja, ela deseja sangue, tem recaídas com humanos, mesmo que ela tente ao máximo se controlar. E antes que vocês me perguntem como Alice não previu isso ou Edward, eu gostaria de lembrá-los que eles não fizeram nada quando aconteceu com a Kelly, eles não são exatamente os vampiros dos livros e convivem com os Volturi por tempo demais para realmente se importarem. Isso não significa que eles aprovem, é como um veterinário num abatedor, você sabe que eles serão sacrificados, você tenta ao máximo evitar isso, mas no fim não há muito que você possa fazer. _

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	25. Decisões

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 22 – Decisões**_

A vertigem era algo aterrador.

Ela vinha e ia da mesma maneira. Eu tinha lembranças borradas de filmes onde pessoas drogadas ficavam moles e desorientadas. Ficar sem sangue para um vampiro parecia ser da mesma maneira. Carlisle me olhava com admiração todas as vezes que eu acabava indo parar em seu consultório. Ele estava me medicando com sangue na veia. Não funcionava muito bem.

Primeiro a agulha não conseguia entrar na minha pele.

Segundo não aplacava a ardência da garganta ou era em quantidade suficiente.

Pelo menos eliminava a vertigem e isso era tudo o que eu queria. Estava apenas esperando a lua cheia ir embora e Luke retornar. Isabella tinha superado a brincadeira sem graça de Alec e vivia cercado de cuidados por Carlos, ele até mesmo tinha trazido seus amigos de volta para não deixar Isabella sozinha em nenhuma circunstância.

Eu achava opressor, mas Isabella parecia feliz no meio deles.

Alec não tinha aparecido na minha frente e sua irmã me olhava com ódio. Eu não me importava com nenhum deles. Tinha decidido voltar. Não me importava para onde exatamente eu iria voltar, eu apenas queria ir embora daquele lugar perturbador.

Só precisa conversar com Luke antes de qualquer atitude drástica.

- Finalmente se decidiu. – ouvi a voz rouca de Luke as minhas costas.

- Eu quero ir embora. – respondi decidida.

- Eu só estava esperando isso para partir Kelly.

Me virei encarando seus olhos negros e sorri. Era o momento de retornarmos para nossas vidas. Senti algo apertar meu estomago, medo, ansiedade, saudade, tudo misturado. Só faltava informar aquele bando de louco que achava que mandava na minha vida.

Adentrei no salão em passos firmes. Precisava fazer aquilo. Precisava ir embora. Precisava encontrar respostas e uma explicação. Não podia mais ficar ali me escondendo ente aqueles muros de pedra. Eu era uma vampira controlada, não representava nenhuma ameaça a sociedade. Eu poderia ir embora. Eu precisava ir embora. Eu queria ir embora. Eu iria embora de qualquer maneira.

- Estou indo embora. – minha voz soou firme e decidida.

Nenhum deles nem ao menos piscou e se eu não soubesse que vampiros não piscavam normalmente teria ficado no mínimo decepcionada. Não havia nenhuma reação nos perfeitos rostos de mármore. Verdadeiras estátuas imóveis. Belas e frias estatuas. Eu não queria nunca me tornar um ser tão imutável como aqueles três me pareciam. Era desorientador.

Luke segurou minha mão. Quente contra o gelo da minha nova pele. Eu dei as costas para aqueles bizarros seres e sai pelo corredor sem olhar para trás. Não me importava a resposta. Não me importava o que eles pensavam. Só estava comunicando minha decisão para aqueles idiotas metidos. Mais a frente uma comissão de despedida me aguardava.

Alice tinha um olhar triste e eu me segurei para não perguntar o motivo. Não queria saber o que me aguardava depois daquela decisão.

- Se eu ver que alguma coisa vai acontecer a você pode ter certeza que iremos te ajudar... – Alice sussurrou em meu ouvido num forte abraço.

- Obrigada! – sorri para ela, meus olhos cheios de veneno, eu era a única vampira chorosa que existia.

- Se cuida viu! – disse Jasper bagunçando meus cabelos como se eu fosse uma criança desobediente – E tente resolver esse seu problema de alimentação.

Fiz uma careta arrumando os cabelos no lugar, mas ainda tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Pode deixar...

- Kelly! – exclamou Isabella me apertando tão forte que pensei que iria me partir ao meio.

- Isabella assim você vai quebrar ela... – comentou Carlos num sorriso dando um aperto carinhoso no meu ombro – Vai dar tudo certo você vai ver!

- Mande noticias... – murmurou Isabella se soltando de mim, seu rosto perfeito e inflexível, sem demonstrar nenhuma das emoções de seus atos. Nem mesmo sua voz deixava algo transparecer. Uma verdadeira vampira, não uma aberração como eu.

- Pode deixar! – voltei a abraçar minha chefinha linda, agora ainda mais linda e perfeita em cada traço.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta. – comentou Edward me puxando para um abraço – Nenhuma mente é tão engraçada por aqui.

Eu ri em meio ao choro que fechava minha garganta.

- Nós temos uma eternidade para nos reencontrarmos. – disse abrindo um sorriso e retribuindo o abraço dele – Se cuida... – sussurrei em seu ouvido, apesar de saber que todos escutariam.

- Esse é o espírito... – Edward abriu um belo sorriso, daqueles que deixariam qualquer garotinha sem ar, minha sorte é que eu não precisava mais de ar para sobreviver.

Me virei para Luke e respirei fundo.

- Está pronta? – perguntou Luke me observando com seus olhos negros preocupados.

Concordei com um aceno e segurei firme no braço de Luke e prendi a respiração, que só voltaria a soltar quando estivesse bem longe de todos aqueles humanos. Não havia mais dúvidas e indecisões, eu estava voltando. Só me restava agora descobrir o que me esperava do outro lado do oceano.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Minhas preciosas rosas! Eu achei que esse capítulo não ficaria pronto, mas eu consegui... Ando meio relapsa para escrever... Finalmente nosso amado lobo Pierre vai voltar a cena, já estava morrendo de saudades dele... A história vai mudar o foco no próximo capítulo, saem os vampiros e entram os lobinhos... rsrsrsrrs..._

_Eu sei que esse capítulo é minúsculo. Só me dei conta disso agora, mas eu levei duas semanas para escrever ele... Espero que essa indisposição termine logo... _

_Se você também lê Meia Lua, me perdoe por não ter atualização, eu até tenho o capítulo em mente, porém toda vez que paro para escrevê-lo acontece alguma coisa, inclusive eu esquecer tudo o que queria escrever. Uma amiga me disse que eu deveria escrever mesmo assim e quando eu tendo me vem o plot de outra fic... Não sei qual é o problema com a fic, mas eu continuarei tentando... _

_Por favor, comentem!_

_Beijinhos... _


	26. Uma casa, não um lar

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 26 – Uma casa, não um lar**_

Foi uma viagem tranqüila. Luke calculou tudo perfeitamente, para que chegássemos ao sul do país ao anoitecer evitando qualquer problema com o sol. Eu não tive problemas com a viagem. Não precisava me mexer ou me alimentar. Seria melhor me manter inerte sem respirar. Fechar os olhos pelo menos me mantinha menos desorientada, contudo dava uma sensação de me deixar indefesa.

A mão quente de Luke contra a minha era a única coisa que me ligava ao mundo.

A parte chata era não poder dormir e desligar minha mente. Eu ficava repassando tudo o que tinha me acontecido em Volterra e tentava imaginar o que estaria acontecendo na alcatéia dos lobisomens. Imaginava como seria a recepção de Pierre a minha chegada. Era certo que Luke já havia informado sobre o nosso retorno. Será que ele estaria feliz? Será que ele queria que eu retornasse? Eu tinha tantas dúvidas.

- Logo estaremos em casa. – disse Luke ao meu lado com um sorriso respirando fundo o ar gelada dali.

Ainda estávamos muito perto de humanos para eu me arriscar a respirar. Luke dirigia sua caminhonete negra que havia sido deixada no estacionamento do aeroporto. Eu sentia a brisa gelada em meu rosto. Realmente não sabia o que estava me aguardando. Pelo menos teria o rosto conhecido de Jess ali para me alegrar e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Não sei quantas horas se passaram até avistarmos as primeiras casas de Rosa Maria. A felicidade de Luke em retornar para sua terra era quase palpável e me fez rir.

- Do que está rindo? – ele me perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Da sua felicidade! – comentei observando suas feições sempre tão sérias.

- Nunca passei tanto tempo longe. – ele comentou voltando a se concentrar na estrada – Não depois de ter entrado para o bando e nunca sozinho.

Assenti sem saber o que dizer. Luke tinha seu lugar ali. Era eu que havia perdido todo o meu passado e ainda não entendia o que poderia ser do meu futuro. Todo ainda me parecia muito incerto. Imortalmente incerto, o que transformava tudo em algo muito mais assustador.

Parecia uma outra vida que tinha estado tentando invadir aqueles enormes portões de ferro da propriedade. Os pesados portões se abriram quando chegamos perto e vi duas pessoas cumprimentarem Luke. Eu tinha certeza que se fosse humana meu estomago estaria se remoendo de ansiedade. Uma coisa boa da imortalidade é que eu nunca mais teria crises de gastrite nervosa.

Luke parou em frente a casa principal e desci. Ainda estava escuro, mas não demoraria a amanhecer.

- Kells! – ouvi a voz de Jess as minhas costas e me virei sorrindo.

Ela parou há alguns passos de mim me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Você está diferente.

Pisquei achando estranho. Pensei que assim que chegasse Jess correria para mim e pularia sobre a minha pessoa como sempre fazia quando nos encontrávamos na sua contagiante alegria, mas ela estava ali parada próxima e afastada me analisando, seu nariz varejava o ar e se retorcia.

- Você fede.

Eu gostaria de ser como todos os vampiros indiferentes. Gostaria de dizer que aquelas palavras e principalmente aquela atitude não me machucavam, mas eu sabia que deveria ter deixado alguma reação aparecer no meu rosto porque Luke tocou meu braço numa caricia consoladora.

- Como você está Jess? – perguntei tendo ciência de minha voz suave e melodiosa.

Jess franziu as sobrancelhas bem delineadas.

- Sua voz também não é a mesma.

- Ela é uma vampira agora. – disso Mike vindo até ela e apertando seus ombros tensos – Eu lhe disse.

Jess bufou, mas forçou um sorriso.

- Eu estou bem.

Mordi meu lábio e fitei a casa. Eu poda senti-los. Não podia vê-los, mas podia senti-los mesmo fraca. Eles estavam me rodeando a distancia como se preparando uma armadilha ao inimigo.

- Onde está Pierre? – perguntei tentando me concentrar e descobrir, mas tudo era embaralhado. Eu só sabia que estava sendo cercada. Uma sensação estranha de claustrofobia como se estivesse presa num lugar fechado. Era sufocante.

- Ele teve que viajar. – respondeu Mike. Seu tom era seco.

Eu nunca tive a ilusão que seria recebida de braços abertos, mas tinha aquela doce esperança que as pessoas que conviviam comigo seriam receptivas ou no mínimo estariam feliz com a minha volta, mas parecia claro que ninguém estava feliz. Pierre nem ao menos tinha tido o trabalho e esperar por mim na casa. Talvez tivesse sido um erro voltar aquele lugar. Aquela não era minha vida. Aqueles não eram meus amigos. Não havia nada para mim ali.

Segurei firme a mão de Luke.

- Talvez...

Tentei dizer, mas ele pousou um dedo sobre meus lábios evitando minhas palavras.

- Vamos entrar, já está amanhecendo, vamos ver seu quarto.

Luke também não parecia contente, mas ele exibia um sorriso no rosto e segurou minha mão firme me guiando para casa. Aquela que seria minha nova morada ou talvez o início dos meus problemas. A hostilidade entre os lobisomens era tão forte que eu quase sentia falta de Alec. Quase.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu estou atrasada! Eu sei que esse capítulo demorou demais, mas está difícil escrever. Falta tempo, disposição, idéias... Quando eu penso ter o capítulo em mente, as palavras simplesmente somem quando paro para realmente escrever ou a história toma rumos que eu sei que são baseados na minha irritação por coisas aleatórias. _

_E infelizmente essa fase deve durar até o fim do ano._

_Só para complicar ainda mais eu acabei aceitando (sim eu sou fraca) participar de um Amigo Secreto de Originais._

_E essa notícia nem é boa para vocês já que a temática da fic é yaoi (slash)._

_Tudo o que eu posso dizer é que eu não abandonei a fic ou coisa parecida. Só não quero acabar escrevendo algo que comprometa seriamente a história por culpa dos meus problemas pessoais e vocês não tem idéia de como pensei em coisas absurdas, então eu tanto tenho momentos em branco como tenho que me policiar para não escrever absurdos ou simplesmente deletar tudo num momento de raiva._

_Eu sou contra deletar fics, mas até mesmo eu já sucumbi num momento de raiva. É tão rápido apertar delete e não há nada o que se possa fazer depois ao se arrepender._

_Por favor, comentem! _

_Eu preciso tentar arrumar motivação e inspiração em algum lugar. Me digam o que querem? Quais são suas dúvidas? Eu sabia o que queria dos personagens aqui, mas ultimamente tenho tido idéias não muito agradáveis para eles. _

_Beijinhos... _


	27. Intrusa

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 27 – Intrusa**_

Não era exatamente um quarto. Na verdade era uma antiga dispensa localizada no porão do casarão. Eles não tinham nem se dado ao trabalho de colocar uma cama ali, mas isso era o de menos já que eu não dormia mais. Senti Luke ficar tenso ao meu lado e foi minha vez de passar um dedo no braço dele acalmando-o.

- Pelo menos não preciso fugir da janela quando for dia.

Sussurrei tentando animar a mim mesma e a ele.

A sujeira do lugar foi o que realmente me incomodou com meus novos e absurdos sentidos, mas eu era rápida e não demorou muito para a dispensa ganhar um novo ar. Continuava a não ter uma cama, já que seria desnecessária, mas Luke havia me trazido uma confortável poltrona negra reclinável, uma estante de madeira escura e muitos livros. Acredito que ele tenha comprado alguns na cidade e outros, com aparência mais antiga e clássica, tivesse retirado da própria biblioteca que existia no lugar.

Jess ainda parecia insegura ao meu lado, mas me visitava todas as tardes, e por isso um sofá verde escuro de dois lugares também foi incluído na minha precária mobília. Se não fossem as paredes claras o quarto teria um aspecto bem pesado. Jess não falava muito sobre o presente, comentava sobre acontecimentos do passado, me informou que meus pais ficaram arrasados, mas tinham seguido em frente, falava de coisas bobas e sem sentido como o aroma da mata ou o canto dos pássaros. Eu não perguntava sobre Pierre e Jess nunca falou nada a respeito dele.

Eu não saia dali. Parecia uma prisão, mas na verdade eu não sabia aonde iria. As pessoas na cidade pequena com certeza me estranhariam e eu duvidava que eles tivessem se esquecido de mim. Meus dias eram baseados em leituras. Tinha passado anos sem ler muita coisa e agora tinha todo o tempo.

Luke também aparecia. Se jogava no sofá e parecia dormir. Não falava nada.

A curiosidade com relação a Pierre me corroia, porém eu sabia que deveria me manter firme. Do meu quarto escondido eu não precisava ver os olhares irritadiços e poderia ouvir toda a movimentação na casa. A alimentação me preocupava. Quando o dia estava alto ou depois de longas horas lendo eu sentia sono. Já tinham me dito que vampiros não dormiam, então porque eu sentia a sonolência se apoderar do meu corpo. Não foram raras às vezes em que adormeci no sofá, mas acordava antes que qualquer pessoa chegasse perto para perceber.

Numa noite, próxima a lua cheia, e aquela foi a pior época, onde eu trancava qualquer acesso ao porão e não via ninguém, ouvi sons diferentes vindos do andar de cima e me arrisquei a sair do quarto. Meus passos lentos não eram ouvidos, o que não poderia se dizer do meu cheiro doce.

Quando cheguei à sala percebi o motivo da movimentação.

Pierre havia retornado.

Ele não foi o primeiro que vi. Na verdade só soube de sua presença quando ouvi sua risada rouca. Meus olhos analisavam uma mulher. Alta, com curvas perfeitas e seios fartos, os cabelos loiros caiam em cascatas nas costas, sua pele era morena e os olhos verdes.

Uma fêmea.

Seu nariz inflou e ela se virou para mim com adagas nos olhos, meu eu anterior teria recuado um passo tamanha intensidade, mas eu não tinha mais nada a temer, por isso me mantive firme no lugar.

- O que essa sanguessuga está fazendo aqui? – perguntou num tom rouco agridoce.

Luke veio até mim. Ele tinha a cabeça meio curvada como se devesse respeito a todos eles. Isso me deixou apreensiva. Não por mim, mas por ele. Quando estive lá da primeira vez, era ele que comandava junto a Pierre, mas agora parecia um cãozinho abandonado.

- Ela está comigo. – disse Luke num tom calmo e baixo.

A loira bufou estreitando os olhos.

- Tinha que ser você para trazer uma coisa dessas para o nosso teto.

- Deixe-os Margo.

A voz rouca e imperativa de Pierre encheu a sala, era um tom incisivo de comando do lobo alfa, até eu que não era do bando podia sentir agora a força daquele comando. Olhei para ele buscando qualquer migalha, qualquer esperança, mas ele desviou rapidamente seus olhos azuis dos meus.

- Vamos preparar seu quarto. – disse Margo num tom manhoso – Você deve estar cansado.

Pierre saiu acompanhado por aquela mulher e eu me retirei para meu porão, não podia evitar que Luke me seguir, pois ele parecia tão necessitado de se isolar dos outros quanto eu. Quando chegamos ao quarto me atirei na poltrona vendo-o trancar a porta e se jogar no sofá.

- O que está acontecendo? – sussurrei tremula.

Luke esfregou o rosto e rosnou. Ficamos vários minutos em silencio até ouvi-lo murmurar:

- Aquela é Margo, o lobo beta da alcatéia.

- Não era você o lobo beta? – perguntei confusa.

Ele deu de ombros, mas me pareceu tenso.

- Perdi o posto.

Mordisquei meu lábio não querendo perguntar. A dúvida me corroia a alma. Aquela coisa loira era alguma coisa de Pierre? Era minha culpa Luke ter perdido seu posto no bando? Porque eu voltei aquele lugar? O que Pierre queria de mim? Porque Jess nunca tinha me dito nada?

Como se lesse minhas dúvidas Luke completou:

- Ela é noiva de Pierre.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Bem... Será que alguém sobreviveu a minha crise? Senti os comentários menos receptivos, mas não tenho intenção de abandonar nenhuma fic, mesmo que demore um pouco e parece que abandonei algumas, então estou aqui..._

_Nada é mais inspirador do que ficar no trabalho sem rede ou internet..._

_A cada capítulo eu faço vocês terem mais raiva do Pierre, mas não se preocupem, eu também estou com raiva dele e nem sei como ele vai se redimir de tudo o que está acontecendo, mas o inferno pessoal de Kelly parece não ter fim..._

_Beijinhos... _


	28. Sentimentos

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 28 – Sentimentos**_

Estava sentada na poltrona. Tinha meus olhos fixos num ponto qualquer daquele quarto improvisado. Não prestava atenção a nada. Não me importava com o som que vinham lá de cima, nem mesmo dos animais do estábulo ou dos carros na estrada.

Eu estava furiosa.

Talvez, dizer que eu estava apenas furiosa fosse pouco. Eu estava realmente muito irritada. Nada que realmente deixasse transparecer, mesmo não tendo ninguém ali para ver minhas feições marmóreas. Luke tinha dormido no sofá e saído ao amanhecer. Isso não fez nenhuma diferença para mim, ele andava irritadiço pela proximidade da lua cheia. Eu tinha permanecido com meus olhos abertos durante toda a noite. A vantagem de não dormir é que você tinha muito tempo para pensar em tudo.

Minha vida tinha virado aquela bizarra história de terror barata, onde tudo dava errado, no momento em que decidi seguir Isabella Swan depois daquela maldita reunião com Pierre Meyer.

Eu e minha insuportável curiosidade.

Claro, tudo teria permanecido bem, se Jess não tivesse me convencido a mergulhar naquela viagem maluca ao sul do país atrás do rico empresário e muito menos, se ela não tivesse desobedecido todos os avisos e ido sozinha pra propriedade de Pierre naquela noite atrás de Mike.

Agora era uma loba como todos eles e estava feliz com seu amado Mike. Eu podia ver no brilha dos seus olhos. Jess nunca tinha ligado para a família e vivia viajando pelo mundo em busca de novos desafios. E mesmo que volte para casa não havia nada de diferente nela.

Eu que tinha me estrepado toda. Uma vampira, fria, pálida, que brilhava ao sol feito efeito tosco de carnaval e que precisaria incluir sangue na dieta em algum momento.

Pelo menos eu era bonita.

O que não importava, já que o único homem que tinha me interessado na vida, agora, muito provavelmente, acharia meu aroma e tudo em mim, excessivamente adocicado, repulsivo.

Eu sentia repulsa de mim mesma.

Meus olhos não vertiam mais as lágrimas, que com certeza eu estaria derramando, se eu ainda fosse humana.

Agora eu era um monstro mitológico, uma lenda urbana, um personagem de livros de ficção e histórias de fantasia.

Eu estava perdida. Não tinha mais nenhuma referencia, de mim mesma, do mundo. Nada. Aquele não era o meu lugar. Eu não era bem vinda ali. Nem mesmo minha melhor amiga parecia à vontade comigo naquela casa. Eu não queria voltar para Volterra, por mais que lá fosse um lugar para vampiros e eu teria os Cullen, minha chefinha e os outros, também haveria Alec e o sangue. Eu não queria ficar perto de vampiros que tomavam sangue como ele.

Respirei fundo apenas para sentir o cheiro irritante de cachorro espalhado naquele lugar e isso me entristeceu ainda mais.

Eu gostava tanto do aroma de Pierre. Almíscar com um toque de madeira. Aquela sensação maravilhosa de mergulhar numa floresta. Um aroma tão masculino e marcante. Tão forte. Eu fechava os olhos trazendo as lembranças, mas elas pareciam um filme velho e desgastado.

Era como se eu estivesse me apegando a um evento muito antigo e já esquecido.

Doía. Doía muito. Se meu coração ainda batesse, eu sabia que ele estaria quebrado agora. Mesmo sem um coração vivo seria possível que ele se quebrasse? Eu estava apostando que sim, pela dor que sentia, que nada tinha haver com a vida, que não corria mais pelas minhas veias.

Amaldiçoada.

Desprezada.

Abandonada.

Rejeitada.

Ignorada.

Eu me pergunto por que Luke me incentivou a voltarmos, talvez nem mesmo ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo aqui. Por um momento pensei em culpá-lo, mas Luke não tinha culpa. Não era por culpa dele que eu tinha sido mordida, não era por ele que eu tinha me apaixonado, não era culpa dele de termos ido para aquele lugar.

Luke apenas tinha tentado me proteger. Única e exclusivamente isso. Não poderia jogar a raiva que sentia pelos meus atos tolos nele. A verdade é que Luke sempre tentou amenizar tudo o que acontecia a minha volta. Eu tinha sido ingênua demais por me deixar levar naquela correnteza.

Seria crueldade culpá-lo por aquilo também.

Tinha que reconhecer minha própria culpa, mas era bom ter ido até ali. Se eu ficasse para sempre em Volterra sem nunca voltar, haveria sempre o "e se" na minha mente. Eu sabia e talvez Luke também soubesse e por isso, tivesse me apoiado em voltar para esse lugar.

Olhei em volta e bufei.

Aquele não era meu lugar. Não era minha casa. Nem no passado tinha sido e não seria no presente. Era apenas um lugar desconhecido. Um lugar que na minha alma eu sabia que tinha vivido bons momentos, mas estes eram tão frágeis e escassos.

Tinha sido apenas um breve conto de fadas.

Sorri. Um sorriso delicado que iluminava meu rosto. Eu espera que pelo menos Pierre guardasse aquela recordação de um momento de loucura com uma jovem sonhadora, pois pelo que Edward tinha me dito aos poucos essas vagas lembranças do meu passado como humana iriam ser tão falhas e sem brilho que minha mente as descartaria.

A maioria dos vampiros dizia não ter muitas das suas recordações humanas.

Era uma pena. Mesmo com esse fim trágico eu gostaria de manter a memória da minha primeira vez. Tinha sido tão único, tão mágico, tão especial. O gosto, o cheiro, o toque, as sensações, mas agora aquilo era tão frustrado e incompleto que se perdia nas minhas antigas emoções humanas.

Eu esqueceria, sim, eu esqueceria.

Não sei quanto tempo ainda conseguiria viver na minha força de não beber sangue. Esse era outro dos meus tormentos. Minha alimentação, a sede que eu não deixava me dominar, mas eu sabia que em algum momento não seria mais suficiente apenas minha força de vontade.

Até quando eu permaneceria de pé?

Até quando eu permaneceria lúcida?

Até quando eu não seria uma ameaça?

Não sei se os Volturi não viriam atrás de mim com suas leis e seus códigos.

Não sei nem para onde iria inicialmente ao sair dali. Seria seguro sair? Seria a melhor maneira? Eu não sabia, mas não podia mais permanecer naquele casarão. Precisava do meu próprio espaço, sem me sentir prisioneira e acuada.

Eu não era um bichinho de estimação para ficar numa gaiola.

Ri, minha risada cristalina ecoando pelo quarto, pois era irônico pensar que eles eram os bichinhos.

Lobos.

Eu não queria estar ali na próxima lua cheia que se aproximava. Não havia mais nenhum motivo para permanecer. Nada me prendia aquele lugar. Sim, era hora de partir, de seguir adiante, de me lançar ao mundo e tentar sobreviver por mim mesma, me adaptar a minha nova condição e buscar meios de saciar minha sede sem destruir vidas, seja humanas ou de animais.

Aquela decisão me deixava mais leve.

Nada importava. O que eu sabia é que se eu ainda estivesse andando daqui a muitos anos, tudo isso não passaria de uma aventura infantil e sem importância. Todo inicio parece estranho e sem sentido. Aquele era o início da minha nova vida.

Olhei ao redor, mas nada me importava. Não levaria nada. Recomeçaria do zero. Caminhei até a porta e me detive.

Olhos azuis me encaravam.

Odiava minha fraqueza em momentos como esse, se eu não prestasse atenção não percebia a aproximação dos outros e agora Pierre estava ali, parado, com os braços cruzados me observando com seus belos olhos.

Encarei com meus olhos negros, tão negros quanto a noite mais escura.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

A voz dele soou como um baixo rosnado de desafio.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Ola! Milagres acontecem e o capítulo ficou pronto, acho que me reencontrei com a Kelly... Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e me deram inspiração e diretrizes para escrever esse capítulo... Muito obrigada mesmo..._

_Pierre FINALMENTE apareceu para ela, depois de uns trocentos capítulos..._

_Quer__saber__mais__da__fic,__me__perturbar__pra__escrever,__ou__simplesmente__saber__por__que__raios__eu__não__atualizei,__entra__no__twitter_marciabslive

_Continuem comentando e me fazendo feliz..._

_Agradecimentos especiais a MissTerie, , Angelik, Vivi Costa e linyfofix, por permanecerem firmes ao meu lado nessa trajetória, obrigada meninas..._

_Beijinhos... _


	29. Gelo e Fogo

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 29 – Gelo e Fogo**_

_Olhei ao redor, mas nada me importava. Não levaria nada. Recomeçaria do zero. Caminhei até a porta e me detive._

_Olhos azuis me encaravam._

_Odiava minha fraqueza em momentos como esse, se eu não prestasse atenção não percebia a aproximação dos outros e agora Pierre estava ali, parado, com os braços cruzados me observando com seus belos olhos._

_Encarei com meus olhos negros, tão negros quanto a noite mais escura._

_- Onde você pensa que vai?_

_A voz dele soou como um baixo rosnado de desafio._

OoOoOoO

Suspirei revirando os olhos. Claro. Era tão clichê que justamente no momento que eu coloco minha cabeça no lugar o criador de todo aquele caos e responsável de todo o infortúnio dos meus últimos tempos aparecesse.

Porque eu nem estava esperando há meses por isso. Não, claro que não. Eu estava ali feito uma idiota porque gostava da convivência amistosa de todos aqueles pulguentos e agora, que eu finalmente desisto de toda aquela palhaçada, Pierre resolve aparecer como se tivesse toda a razão do mundo.

Em que mundo ele vive?

Maldito lobisomem prepotente.

O mundo não se resume as suas vontades.

Não me movi quando ele entrou no quarto, batendo a porta com tanta força, que achei que aquela coisa velha fosse se desfazer em pedaços. Por pura sorte ela se manteve intacta. Ele mantinha aqueles belos olhos azuis raivosos em mim.

Eu deveria odiá-lo.

É claro que eu deveria odiá-lo, mas era impossível não ver o quanto ele era bonito, ainda mais com meus novos olhos.

Pierre parecia uma escultura do deus Apolo, ou talvez até mais bonito que o deus algum dia tenha sido representado, vestia jeans desbotado e camisa branca, com mangas compridas e enroladas até os cotovelos. Seus músculos firmes saltavam aos meus novos olhos, sua pele possuía finas linhas de antigas cicatrizes que meus olhos humanos nunca teriam enxergado. Ele parecia muito mais poderoso agora. O calor escaldante que emanava do corpo másculo a minha frente me deixava perturbada. Quente, quente, quente. Tudo em Pierre gritava calor e perigo. Uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir.

Seus olhos estavam ainda mais azuis e brilhavam de maneira ameaçadora.

- Fraca! – rosnou ele e em três passos segurava meus ombros – Me disseram que não tem se alimentado.

Me jogou na parede com força. Não doeu, por mais fraca que eu estivesse, mas mesmo assim as acusações dele me irritavam. Pierre não tinha o direito de se intrometer na minha dieta inexistente. Eu não iria matar qualquer tipo de ser vivo apenas para satisfazer a vontade de alguém. Isso ia de contra qualquer ideologia existente em minha vida. Eu não iria desistir de tudo só porque tinha virado uma predadora mas eficaz.

- Eu não pretendo tomar sangue! – respondi num sussurro.

Não queria brigar. Não podia brigar. Eu era uma vampira, mas estava fraca. Pierre era um lobisomem e a lua cheia estava próxima, o que significava que sua força também era maior. Eu seria suicida se decidisse lutar com ele perto da sua transformação. Lobisomens eram irracionais. Esse era o grande problema dessa espécie, por isso eles temiam tanto a lua e sua falta de consciência.

- Quer descobrir se um vampiro pode morrer de inanição?

Ele estava próximo. Próximo demais. Ele não tinha cheiro de cachorro molhado como os outros. Seu cheio continuava a ter nuances de mata, da grama recém cortada, da terra molhada, do riacho. Era um aroma que me encantava e fascinava. Realmente tinha achado que seu cheiro se tornaria insuportável ou desagradável, mas para minha angustia era ainda melhor, ainda mais tentador. Eu podia ouvir seu coração batendo cadenciado dentro do peito, sentir sua respiração quente contra meu rosto, suas mãos queimavam na minha pele, mas não era como antes, não era quase doloroso, era aquele calor agradável, como os raios de sol num dia gélido de inverno.

- Você vai apenas secar – ele continuou o tom baixo, insinuante, agressivo – Mas vai continuar viva como uma múmia de museu, você não acreditaria quantas daquelas múmias não passam de vampiros estúpidos que tentaram tirar a própria vida se privando do sangue.

Fechei meus olhos. Não queria ouvir. Não queria sua voz, seu corpo, seu aroma, não queria nada que vinha dele, não precisava mais de toda essa angustia e sofrimento. Não valia a pena. Eu precisava sair dali, me privar daquele tipo de existência, buscar um novo caminho para a minha eternidade.

- Me deixe ir embora, fique longe.

Pierre se afastou automaticamente. Abri meus olhos observando-o e ele parecia confuso, irritado, olhava para mim tentando buscar algo que eu não entendia, minha única certeza é que ele estava longe.

- Que merda é essa?

Eu o olhei sem entender.

- O que você fez? Porque não consigo chegar perto?

Pierre praticamente gritou me deixando tensa, eu não fazia idéia, eu apenas tinha dito para ele ficar longe e... Arregalei meus olhos, chocada. Será que esse era o motivo de todos sempre fazerem minhas vontades? Eu sempre tinha sido filha única e mimada, então estava acostumada em me fazerem tudo, mas se eu fosse pensar friamente era muito estranho ninguém me contrariar numa ordem direta.

Sorri e Pierre ainda me encarava em fúria.

- Senta! – disse e imediatamente ele se sentou, bati palmas, feliz – Ganhei um cãozinho domesticado!

- Kelly! – ele rosnou nada feliz num tom de aviso.

Eu o olhava lutar contra o impulso de permanecer ali, ele chegava a mostrar os dentes e eu tinha que admitir que ele ficava sexy assim. Era excitante! Minha felicidade se esvaiu e eu voltei a fita-lo agora totalmente desgastada de todo aquele drama.

- O que você quer comigo Pierre? – perguntei num suspiro.

Pierre virou o rosto e se negou a me responder como uma criança pequena e birrenta.

- Você está noivo Pierre, porque não me deixa em paz?

Ele se voltou para mim com os olhos ainda mais raivosos. Sua raiva era tanta que ele tremia e eu tive medo que ele acabasse tendo um troço ali.

- Eu não estou noivo. – rosnou baixo e ultrajado.

Arregalei os olhos surpresa.

- Não é o que o seu bando diz. – respondi fria e sem nenhuma emoção na voz me sentando confortavelmente no sofá a sua frente.

Pierre suspirou parecendo resignado e deixou seu corpo cair contra a poltrona.

- Você tem noção da loucura que está minha vida desde que você decidiu entrar nela? – disse frustrado passando a mão pelos cabelos claros.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e ri.

- Sua vida? – perguntei irônica – Não foi você que morreu e voltou para se tornar uma coisa de filme de terror da pior qualidade, não, pior, de contos de fadas cheio de purpurina.

Pierre sorriu encarando o teto.

- Você deve ficar linda ao sol.

- Isso não é engraçado, mas foi você que destruiu minha vida.

Ele inclinou a cabeça.

- Desculpe...

Foi um sussurro rouco e seus olhos pareciam tão sinceros que senti meu coração morto se partir, mas me mantive firme.

- Isso não muda minha situação.

- Eu sei... – suspirou voltando a fitar o teto – Eu também não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

- Agora é tarde.

- Eu sei...

Eu o fitava apreensiva, Pierre parecia estranho ali, a palavra frágil seria bem empregada, mas eu nunca imaginei aquele homem sendo frágil. Ele sempre parecia tão forte e viril e agora tinha um toque de garoto inocente e perdido. Aquela atitude me incomodava.

- O que você quis dizer com não estar noivo? – perguntei feliz em não deixar transparecer o quanto aquele assunto me deixava incomodada. Mesmo fraca aos poucos eu começava a evitar minhas atitudes excessivamente humanas, era só uma questão de pratica, que vinha naturalmente aos outros vampiros.

- Eu não estou. – disse ele num tom cansado, como se já tivesse repetido aquela afirmativa, várias e várias vezes.

- Não é o que dizem. – comentei observando-o.

- Margo é um inferno! – exclamou irritado.

- Não é o que parecia ontem quando ela foi preparar seu banho para dormir. – comentei displicente vendo-o me encarar emburrado.

- Ela não é minha noiva.

Revirei os olhos e encarei seus brilhantes e maravilhosos olhos azuis. Sério! Deveria ser proibido ter olhos tão lindos e intensos quanto os dele.

- Não me importa! – suspirei cansada daquela conversa – Eu vou embora e você pode fazer o que quiser com ela.

- Você não vai embora. – rosnou irritado.

- Ah! Eu vou sim! – sorri, mas meu sorriso morreu quando me dei conta que Pierre estava se jogando em cima de mim com toda a sua furia e pela sua expressão ele estava mais próximo do lobo do que do humano naquele momento.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Ola! Milagres acontecem e o capítulo ficou pronto, acho que me reencontrei com a Kelly... Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram e me deram inspiração e diretrizes para escrever esse capítulo... Muito obrigada mesmo..._

_Pierre FINALMENTE apareceu para ela, depois de uns trocentos capítulos..._

_Quer__saber__mais__da__fic,__me__perturbar__pra__escrever,__ou__simplesmente__saber__por__que__raios__eu__não__atualizei,__entra__no__twitter_marciabslive

_Continuem comentando e me fazendo feliz..._

_Agradecimentos especiais a MissTerie, , Angelik, Vivi Costa e linyfofix, por permanecerem firmes ao meu lado nessa trajetória, obrigada meninas..._

_Beijinhos... _


	30. Mordidas

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 30 – Mordidas**_

_Revirei os olhos e encarei seus brilhantes e maravilhosos olhos azuis. Sério! Deveria ser proibido ter olhos tão lindos e intensos quanto os dele._

_- Não me importa! – suspirei cansada daquela conversa – Eu vou embora e você pode fazer o que quiser com ela._

_- Você não vai embora. – rosnou irritado._

_- Ah! Eu vou sim! – sorri, mas meu sorriso morreu quando me dei conta que Pierre estava se jogando em cima de mim com toda a sua fúria e pela sua expressão ele estava mais próximo do lobo do que do humano naquele momento._

OoOoOoO

A pobre poltrona não resistiu ao impacto daquele corpo monumental contra o meu e se espatifou no chão. Poxa! Aquela era uma boa poltrona, estava certo que eu pretendia abandoná-la ali, mas mesmo assim aquele não parecia ser um fim digno para ela. Não pude refletir muito sobre o triste destino da minha ex-poltrona de couro, pois tinha um quase lobo enlouquecido sobre mim.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntei exasperada sentindo-o me firmar pelos ombros.

- Você não vai embora! – voltou a rosnar.

O tom rouco da voz dele era tão excitante. Uma vampira não deveria ficar assim por um lobisomem, deveria haver alguma regra da natureza que proibia esse tipo de coisa, mas se existia alguém perfeita para quebrar regras, esse alguém era eu.

Pierre escondeu o rosto na curva do meu pescoço e aspirou.

- Doce!

Fechei os olhos, amargurada. Eu sabia que deveria ter um cheiro enjoativo para ele. Não queria confirmar que ele não gostava. Se eu tivesse um coração, sabia que ele estaria martelando no meu peito, assim como o coração dele bombeava com força, as batidas quase ensurdecedoras nos meus sensíveis ouvidos de vampiro.

Ele voltou a se jogar sobre mim segurando meus pulsos, eu poderia tentar me libertar, poderia lutar contra o lobo, mas meu corpo parecia paralisado com o calor dele, Pierre parecia enlouquecido arrancando minhas roupas, tocando meu corpo com suas mãos quentes que pareciam ferro em brasa na minha pele fria. Se eu tivesse um coração eu sabia que ele estaria disparado. Minha respiração era falha mesmo que eu não precisasse de ar. Eu podia ouvir claramente o som forte e descompassado do coração de Pierre. Ele estava longe do homem naquele instante, era o lobo controlando seus atos. Rasgando o tecido, despindo minha pele com dentes e lambidas que me faziam arfar e gemer. Eu não podia enganar a mim mesma, eu estava entregue a ele.

- Perfeita... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido sua voz rouca e baixa.

A boca quente deslizava pela minha pele, provando como se eu fosse algum sorvete raro, talvez eu fosse doce, mas não enjoativa, a língua quente passando pela barriga, por entre meus seios e se dirigindo até o meu ombro onde ele contornou a pele marcada. Meu corpo gelado se arrepiava e eu nem sabia que aquelas reações eram possíveis.

- Não entendo porque a mordida não desapareceu com a transformação. – comentei num sussurro, virando o rosto e o senti rindo, a risada dele parecia percorrer todo o meu corpo.

- Isso é uma prova que é maior que o fato que você ser uma vampira. – a voz dele era tão quente quanto ele, um calor que parecia querer aquecer e dar vida ao meu corpo morto.

- O que isso significa? – minha mente girava, Luke tinha dito algo parecido, não havia separações, era demais, o cheiro dele me preenchia, almíscar, terra, mata e suor. Eu nunca esqueceria esse aroma único.

- Que você me pertence. – não havia emoção na voz dele, apenas uma certeza absoluta. Meu corpo inteiro estremeceu como confirmando suas palavras, apesar deu ter dúvidas. Eu não tinha mais espaço na vida dele, não como uma vampira.

Pierre atacou minha boca, calando com seus lábios qualquer outra dúvida que eu tivesse e tudo o que eu poderia fazer era me deixar conduzir por ele, naquela dança sensual onde nossos corpos se encaixavam com perfeição. Ele forçou mais o corpo contra o meu, meus sentidos foram completamente tomados pelo aroma do sangue e da pele dele, minha garganta ardeu como nunca havia ardido antes, eu achei que fosse enlouquecer. E além daquele aroma, tudo em Pierre parecia gritar para que o tocasse, o beijasse, sentisse a textura dele sob meus dedos, sob meus lábios. Era uma atração enlouquecedora, quase impossível de resistir. Eu sabia que meus olhos estariam ainda mais negros pelo desejo e a sede, assim como os azuis de Pierre possuíam cada vez mais nuances douradas.

Ninguém nunca me causara efeito tão devastador. Claro que eu não possuía uma grande experiência, mas sangue nunca foi um atrativo, na verdade me enjoava, apesar de queimar a garganta, mas agora era diferente. Não era apenas a queimação da sede, era algo maior, meu corpo parecia implorar pelo dele. Não bastava apenas olhar, apenas as vagas lembranças que eu ainda possuía, eu precisava sentir o calor, o fogo, como se nenhum outro toque chegasse até mim da mesma maneira, porque era algo que eu nunca havia experimentado e necessitava disso.

Ele tocou com a língua a minha pele acetinada, ouvindo-me ofegar baixinho, parecendo se divertir com os sons que eu fazia, eu deveria estar rubra pela vergonha e pela excitação, mas não havia mais sangue para colorir meu rosto, minha garganta ardia mais do que nunca, gritando pelo sangue que estava tão perto, palpitante, correndo velozmente agora que o coração de Pierre batia acelerado. Ele era tão tentador. Tão belo. Poderia drená-lo numa velocidade assustadora caso liberasse meus instintos – que clamavam desesperados por liberdade.

Arregalei meus olhos, me libertando e puxando seu corpo para mais próximo. Aqueles sentimentos eram contraditórios, eu nunca havia desejado experimentar sangue e agora podia sentir o veneno inundando minha boca.

O vi fechar os olhos tentando se controlar assim como eu, seu corpo tremia, próximo demais da lua cheia, querendo deixar o lobo assumir. E mesmo assim não querendo perder para o irracional, para os instintos apenas.

Ofeguei quando Pierre voltou a me beijar. Sensações fortes invadiram-me o corpo enquanto os lábios quentes subiam pela linha do maxilar, em uma carícia envolvente. O azul daqueles olhos queimou os meus no momento em o rosto de Pierre ficou na altura do meu, nos encaramos como que presos no que víamos.

Afastei delicadamente alguns fios loiros que caiam sobre um dos olhos e sorri vendo-o se inclinar contra minha mão como um filhote pedindo carinho, acariciei o cabelo macio hipnotizada pelos lábios finos e rosados entreabertos, deixando escapar a respiração descompassada, quente, com cheiro de poder e expectativa.

Nunca achei que essas coisas pudessem ter um cheiro tão distinto, mas tinham.

Afundei os lábios nos dele, a mão deslizando para sua nuca e puxando-o com força, o contato ardendo e espalhando um prazer sem precedentes por meu corpo. Pierre retribuiu na mesma intensidade, também tragado pela bolha de luxúria e excitação que parecia ter nos envolvido.

O resto do mundo não existia.

Com um rosnado, a língua violando com ardor a minha boca, Pierre terminou de rasgar minhas roupas, numa ânsia desesperada, expondo meu corpo inteiramente nu aos seus olhos. Gemi, jogando a cabeça para trás quando ele desceu os lábios para meu pescoço e então para os seios, lambendo e sugando a ponta de um dos mamilos, deixando-o rígido e sensível. Segurei os cabelos do lobo, não conseguindo pensar em nada além do corpo daquele homem colado ao meu, beijando-me e tocando-me como se não existisse no planeta nada tão delicioso e irresistível. Eu nunca tinha imaginado algo assim, com essa intensidade, aquilo ia muito além de tudo que eu já experimentara ou sonhara existir.

Era quase doentio.

Num movimento rápido, Pierre livrou-se da própria camiseta, revelando o torso forte e bem delineado. A pele era morena, contrastando com a minha pálida, o que me deixou encantada, pois nunca vira antes uma combinação tão perfeita. Não tive muito tempo para desfrutar da visão daquele corpo sob minhas mãos, pois logo ele arrancou a calça e seus lábios novamente devoraram os meus.

Conseguia sentir o quão excitado Pierre estava, segurando-me e beijando-me com força, como se apenas toques não fossem o suficiente. Nada parecia suficiente. Mas aquilo não era racional. Ele era um lobisomem, um alfa da sua matilha, alguém do topo e cheio de responsabilidades e eu era apenas uma vampira recém criada, sem muita idéia de futuro ou de como iria seguir com a minha imortalidade.

Aquilo era tão errado.

- Pare... Pare... – tentei recobrar a consciência, mas minha voz saiu entrecortada, e eu nem precisava de ar, como minha voz poderia falhar assim? Virei meu rosto e fiz uma fraca tentativa de me afastar, mas Pierre não parecia me ouvir, ou talvez não quisesse me ouvir, pois no lugar de parar, me segurou mais forte pela cintura e voltou a beijar meu pescoço, a língua passeando do ombro até a parte de trás da orelha.

Ofeguei.

Desisti de lutar.

Segurei seus cabelos com força, expondo seu pescoço para mim, fiz o mesmo caminho que ele com minha língua gelada, passeando pelo ombro, mordiscando, deixando meus dentes fortes rasparem a pele, subindo pelo pescoço, me deliciando pelo sangue que corria ali, cheirando aquele aroma tão inebriante que me fazia salivar, mordiscando a orelha, contornando o maxilar másculo, joguei a cabeça para trás e me senti ronronar quando seus dedos deslizaram pela minha barriga em direção ao meio das minhas pernas, foi instintivo abri-las para recebê-lo por inteiro. Deliciei-me com o rosnado de aprovação quando Pierre voltou a atacar meu corpo.

Meu corpo correspondia ardorosamente às investidas dele, e apenas uma pequena parte de sua consciência lutava contra o absurdo da situação.

Era maravilhoso e ao mesmo tempo assustador sentir tanto.

Pierre olhou-me longamente. Ele estava completamente despido agora, e ele era lindo. Muito mais lindo que minhas tolas lembranças humanas, haviam cicatrizes espalhadas por seu corpo que eu não poderia ver antes e elas faziam o corpo dele parecer ainda mais perfeito, como se agora o quadro estivesse completo aos meus olhos. Ele sorriu deslizando a mão pelo meu corpo, descendo lentamente pelas minhas pernas e parecendo admirar a maneira como eu tremia ao seu toque. Realmente deveria ser hilário ver uma vampira com a respiração ruidosa sem conseguir se controlar. Aquilo era muito embaraçoso.

O olhar quente e feroz dele se manteve em mim enquanto ele me tocava e estimulava até me ver derreter por completo em suas mãos. Eu me segurei em seus braços, sentindo o cheiro do sangue me invadir ao me dar conta que tinha cortado a sua pele com minhas unhas afiadas. Minha respiração estava um caos e era estranho não ter batimentos cardíacos, mesmo que eu escutasse o dele, me inclinei colocando o ouvido em seu coração que batia descontrolado, mesmo que eu não precisasse disso para ouvi-lo perfeitamente.

Não havia suor em meu corpo, mas uma fina camada cobria o dele e foi irresistível não lamber sentindo o gosto dele explodir em minha boca. Nunca tinha provado nada tão saboroso. Pierre voltou a deitar-se sobre meu corpo, espalhando um prazer desmedido através de seu corpo com o contato pleno e o encaixe perfeito. Depois começou a me beijar com ânsia. Eu me sentia entrando em combustão, e o choque térmico com o corpo quente de Pierre não parava de dar-me calafrios. Pierre encaixara-se entre minhas pernas e se movia, e era impossível não gemer na boca do outro e puxá-lo mais contra meu corpo, sentindo os músculos fortes das costas dele contra meus dedos.

Eu o desejava, muito mais do que antes.

Fechei os olhos, apoiando a testa em seu ombro e deixando escapar um gemido baixo e demorado quando Pierre, finalmente, me penetrou após murmurar alguma palavra, que não compreendi e nem me importava, meio rosnando próximo ao meu ouvido.

Eu tremia. Segurei forte em seus ombros me perdendo naquela dança, naquele ritmo frenético que levava meu corpo a quase parecer vivo novamente. Era muito mais intenso, eu o sentia de uma maneira tão arrebatadora que me perguntava como era possível. A garganta ardia mais do que nunca agora.

Pierre me mordeu, no mesmo lugar de antes, se impulsionando com mais força contra meu corpo. Joguei a cabeça para trás num grito rouco que provavelmente tinha sido ouvido até do outro lado do mundo.

- Minha! – ouvi-o rosnar.

Levei meus olhos aos dele e minha respiração falhou. O ar não era mais necessário naquele olhar. Pierre, se possível, porque realmente não parecia, colou ainda mais nossos corpos, envolvendo com a mão meu seio, me fazendo arfar e gemer, mordendo os lábios para conter meu descontrole.

Era intenso demais.

Pierre virou a cabeça, expondo por completo o pescoço. Eu podia ver o sangue correndo ali por baixo da pele fina. Engoli o veneno que se acumulava em minha boca. Não consegui desviar meus olhos do leve pulsar de suas correntes sangüíneas. No fim fechei os olhos e apenas o ouvi gritar, sem ter certeza se era devido ao orgasmo que o atingira ou aos meus dentes rasgando a sua pele.

O gosto explodiu na minha boca, assim como o cheio, rico, escuro e sedutor. O mais doce dos doces com um toque de pimenta. Nada em minhas fracas memórias humanas havia me preparado para aquele sabor.

Um gemido que eu mal reconheci como meu, escapou dos meus lábios e abri ainda mais minha boca pressionando meus lábios contra a pele ferida dele, lambendo a pele escarlate. Senti os braços de Pierre me rodearem mantendo o ritmo calmo e ao mesmo tempo intenso, enquanto os meus braços envolviam os ombros dele para poder segura-lo mais firmemente contra a minha boca. A cabeça dele foi para trás e eu o ouvi rosnar:

- Sim!

O calor dele viajava através do meu corpo, me colocando em chamas. Eu sugava pescoço dele, arranhando levemente suas costas. Idéias racionais fugiram da minha mente. Tudo o que eu podia fazer era sentir, provar e tocar. Em algum lugar nas profundezas da minha mente eu sabia que estava reagindo num nível animalesco em sua necessidade e ferocidade, mas eu não me importava. Eu queria Pierre. Eu não queria apenas o seu sangue que me alimentava, mas eu queria o corpo que me aquecia, as ondas de prazer que percorriam cada fibra do meu ser. Eu queria toda aquela intensidade que era estar com ele.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Ela se alimentou! Nem acredito! Mas eles ainda não conversaram realmente... rsrsrrsrs... Eu não sei muito bem o que achar do capítulo... _

_Eu estou gripada, com dor no corpo, com minha mãe gritando, arrumando as coisas para me mudar e mesmo assim me bateu a vontade de escrever esse capítulo. Eu realmente não entendo, mas também não vou contra._

_Minha vida tá uma loucura completa. Mudança em praticamente todos os sentidos, menos o afetivo porque nada de namorado a vista. De resto mudou tudo, casa, emprego, área de atuação, laptop, tudoooo..._

_Acabei de contar 35 espirros... rsrsrsrsrs..._

_Quer saber mais da fic, me perturbar pra escrever, ou simplesmente saber por que raios eu não atualizei, entra no twitter _marciabslive

_**Comentem! Isso é muito importante para mim... Principalmente me cobrem atualizações se eu demorar muito...**_

_Beijinhos... _


	31. Palavras

_**Capítulo 31 – Palavras**_

_Pierre virou a cabeça, expondo por completo o pescoço. Eu podia ver o sangue correndo ali. Engoli o veneno que se acumulava em minha boca. Não consegui desviar meus olhos da pele dele. No fim fechei os olhos e apenas o ouvi gritar, sem ter certeza se era devido ao orgasmo que o atingira ou aos meus dentes rasgando a sua pele._

OoOoOoO

Ainda estávamos deitados. Pierre sobre o meu corpo. Era engraçado não sentir o seu peso, na verdade eu o sentia como se uma fina coberta estivesse sobre mim. Quente e reconfortante. Abracei-o novamente acariciando suas costas, cada pequeno detalhe dele parecia completamente novo para mim, seus toques, seu gosto, a textura da sua pele, eu tinha a eternidade então me deixava apreciar calmamente tudo o que podia daquele corpo tão delicioso.

- Seu coração está batendo tão forte. Consigo ouvir como se fosse o som de tambores. – sussurrei, mordiscando o lábio inferior dele e abrindo um pequeno corte. Pierre soltou um gemido, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, eu já devorava sua boca, beijando-o, sugando o sangue e acabando com qualquer pensamento que o loiro pudesse ter que não fosse relacionado ao momento presente, aos meus toques, ao gosto de seu próprio sangue derretendo-se entre as nossas línguas, que travavam uma luta selvagem.

Pierre finalizou o beijo e enterrou novamente a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço, aquela posição despertava um sentimento protetor em mim. Era difícil saber quem era mais forte de nós dois. Ainda mais agora, que eu sentia minha força se revigorar a cada segundo, minha visão e meus ouvidos estavam em plena harmonia, por isso eu sabia que vários lobos da alcateia estavam lá em cima andando em círculos preocupados com o que acontecia naquele porão, eles obviamente ouviram nossos gritos.

Minha memoria humana me dizia que eu deveria me envergonhar deles saberem o que aconteceu ali, mas eu não era mais humana, minha mente não parecia mais se importar com isso, na verdade eu gostava dessa sensação deles saberem que o líder deles estava ali comigo, que eu era importante. Um lado meu, dominante, recém-desperto queria faze-lo gritar ainda mais alto para que o mundo inteiro soubesse.

- Como você está? – perguntei preocupada acariciando sua face e o ouvi rir, naquela risada rouca de cachorro que tanto me encantava. Eu poderia passar horas apenas ouvindo-o rir sem nunca me cansar.

- Se não fosse a proximidade da lua eu não teria forças nem para respirar. – sua voz mostrava cansaço e me assustou um pouco, eu não tinha ainda plena consciência das minhas novas forças, ainda mais agora que eu estava devidamente alimentada, não queria nem ver a cor dos meus olhos naquele momento.

Suas palavras me deixaram com um sentimento de culpada, talvez não tivesse sido uma boa ideia me alimentar dele, na verdade eu nem sabia ainda porque o sangue dele me parece tão apetitoso, irresistível, eu estava me controlando para manter meus dentes longe daquelas veias apetitosas.

- Desculpe! – sussurrei beijando o rosto dele.

Pierre rosnou contra o meu pescoço e me mordeu de leve.

- Você estava fraca e precisava se alimentar. - disse simplesmente me encarando com aqueles brilhantes olhos azuis.

Bufei inconformada. Agora ele tinha virado uma geladeira ambulante para mim? Uma marmita para eu levar? Bem... Ele podia ser algo assim também, afinal eu já estava desejando mais do sangue dele, mas Pierre também significava bem mais para mim, mais do que eu realmente gostaria, era tanto que me assustava mesmo na minha nova mente de vampira.

- Eu não deveria... – não consegui completar a frase, pois Pierre se ergueu me fitando com seus olhos como duas chamas vivas.

- Eu estou bem. – disse num tom forte segurando meu rosto e unindo novamente nossos lábios num beijo suave – Só estou cansado pela intensidade da noite e não por você ter se alimentado de mim.

Ah! Se eu ainda pudesse corar. Ele parecia tão lindo ali, tão mordível, eu podia sentir o veneno inundando minha boca, o cheiro dele era tentador demais. Parecia tão simples me deixar levar e afundar novamente meus dentes naquela pele macia, era tão tentador, era preciso muito controle para não suga-lo inteiro, até a última gota.

- Nada de mordidas ainda... - Pierre riu vendo meus olhos escurecerem - Eu acho que preciso melhorar minha alimentação.

Minha risada cristalina preencheu o ambiente, mas eu logo fiquei séria. Não tinha esquecido que ainda tínhamos muito para conversar, eu ainda me lembrava de como ele tinha ido embora me deixando apenas com Luke. Eu estava ali para ter respostar e não para apenas me fartar dele, se bem que... Eu poderia aproveita-lo um pouco mais de qualquer maneira.

Balancei a cabeça tentando espantar esses pensamentos insanos.

- Acho que você me deve explicações. - falei puxando seu rosto para perto do meu, Pierre abriu um grande sorriso antes de beijar meus lábios.

Ele rolou ficando de costas no chão e me aninhando em seu corpo, era desorientador sentir os dedos quentes dele acariciando minhas costas, tudo em Pierre parecia feito para me tirar a razão e a concentração.

- Margo é filha de um líder do bando da alcateia do norte... - começou a falar Pierre - Eu realmente tinha planejado me unir a ela e assim unir as alcateias...

Era sorte não ter mais um coração, pois eu sabia que naquele instante ele teria sido completamente destroçado. Só de imaginar Pierre unido a outra mulher me tirava o juízo e me fazia querer destruir coisas, eu acho que a força vampírica começava a me controlar, eu não tinha esses desejos de destruição quando estava fraca.

- Mas isso foi antes de uma maluca pular os muros da minha casa e invadir minha vida... - o tom dele tinha tanto carinho que me fez desistir de respirar, eu não precisava mesmo, pra mim bastava ouvir a respiração dele junto com a batida rítmica de seu coração em meu ouvido, era a canção mais linda que já tinha escutado.

- Tudo aconteceu muito rápido, você, a sua amiga ser mordida, nossa ida para Volterra, não deveria ter te levado... - suspirou Pierre me apertando em seus braços.

- Eu exigi ir... - sussurrei sabendo que ele escutaria.

- Eu deveria saber que aqueles vampiros se vingariam... – suspirou ele.

Angustia, era isso que eu sentia nas palavras dele.

- Então você foi mordida, me ligaram da alcateia anunciando que os lobos do norte exigiam minha presença, eu quase perdi a liderança do bando, foi um caos...

Eu quase podia sentir pena dele se não lembrasse perfeitamente de como me senti ao ser deixada para trás naquele lugar estranho.

- Porque Margo está aqui então? - perguntei voltando a fitar seus olhos.

Pierre suspirou.

- Ela quer que eu cumpra o acordo e me case com ela. - respondeu irritado - Eu já conversei com o pai dela, já expliquei que você é minha escolhida, que nos já estamos ligados, mas Margo parece não entender, lutou com meu bando para se impor, exigiu a posição de beta...

- Não achei que Luke perderia o posto tão fácil... – comentei com sinceridade, Luke sempre me pareceu tão forte e centrado.

Pierre revirou os olhos.

- Luke não perdeu o posto, ele só é acomodado o suficiente para se manter distante e ver o que vai dar nessa história...

Pierre tinha um sorriso encantador nos lábios.

- Você precisa ser aceita na alcateia, acho que é por isso que Luke se mantem longe dessa briga, você tem que provar que pode ficar ao meu lado...

- E seu eu não quiser provar nada? - perguntei fingindo inocência.

- Você vai permanecer do meu lado querendo ou não. - disse firme.

- Eu posso lutar agora! – continuei com um risinho.

Pierre girou o corpo me prendendo no chão.

- Eu também posso lutar... - disse num rosnado - Quer descobrir quem é mais poderoso agora?

Céus! Ele ficava tão sexy dessa maneira possessiva e meio ciumenta, era impossível resistir a ele, agarrei seus cabelos e o puxei para um beijo cheio de desejo. Era o quente e o frio novamente juntos, numa combinação perfeita, eu queria, não, na verdade eu precisava sentir tudo aquilo de novo. Precisava do corpo dele e principalmente precisava do sangue quente que corria naquelas veias deliciosas.

- Você vai me deixar anêmico desse jeito... – rosnou Pierre entre os beijos, ele também mordiscava minha pele e apertava cada pedaço de pele que suas mãos encontravam.

- Precisamos realmente melhorar sua alimentação... – arfei e aquilo era tão engraçado, porque eu não precisava respirar, mas o cheiro que emanava dele era tão delicioso que eu não poderia me privar, já estava viciada.

- Você sabe que o bando inteiro esta nos controlando não sabe? – perguntou Pierre com um sorriso brilhante atacando meu corpo e me fazendo gemer totalmente entregue.

- Tenho total consciência... – respondi acariciando seu corpo, eu tinha certeza que meus olhos deveriam estar brilhando de desejo.

Pierre ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso, e eu ri.

- Assim eles sabem bem a quem você pertence!

Eu quase pude ver o lobo quando Pierre se jogou em cima de mim, naquele instante eu queria tê-lo novamente, depois me preocuparia com a alcateia e principalmente em correr com aquela cadela chamada Margo das nossas terras, nossas, porque eu pertencia a Pierre, e ele agora pertencia a mim.

Não havia mais escapatória.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Nossa! Eu nem sei há quanto tempo estou sem atualizar, mas finalmente a vida está um pouco mais organizada, eu ainda estou com obra e perdi a casa que eu iria ficar (longa história), mas acho que já posso tentar voltar às atualizações mais frequentes... Eu ainda estou sem internet própria (é, estou roubando a do vizinho), mas eu devo resolver isso algum dia (leia quando o vizinho colocar senha na rede)... rsrsrsrsrs... O capítulo ficou curto, mas não tem jeito, ou eu escrevia outra cena de sexo e deixava ele enorme ou acabava aqui, achei que seria desnecessário outra cena deles dois, então pra mim, apesar de pequeno, está perfeito... Obrigada pelo apoio que recebi e continuem me perturbando por atualizações... Por favor, comentem e me deixem feliz... Beijinhos..._


	32. Raio de Sol e Luar

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 32 – Raio de Sol e Luar**_

Sair daquele porão foi um pouco mais difícil do que eu imaginava. A lembrança que todos na alcateia sabiam perfeitamente o que tinha acontecido naquele lugar não me deixava contente e para piorar os lobos estavam ariscos pela proximidade da lua. Eu sabia que eles não me atacariam, mas era uma relação ainda tensa, a alcateia estava mais disposta a aceitar uma humana do que uma vampira.

- Não me diga que está com medo? - sussurrou Pierre no meu ouvido. Ele tinha um sorriso brilhante apesar de seus olhos demonstrarem cansaço.

- Porque eu teria medo. - respondi, apesar da minha insegurança.

Pierre riu e a sua risada aquecia meu coração na mesma intensidade que seu corpo contra o meu. Ele me encaminhou até seu quarto, o dia já iluminava todo o cômodo quando ele me puxou para próximo da janela, quando os raios tocaram meu corpo eu pude ver o brilho da minha pele refletir em seus olhos azuis.

Ele suspirou tocando a minha pele.

- Desde que eu soube da sua transformação eu quis vê-la ao sol. - disse num tom rouco - Não acredito que Luke a viu assim antes de mim.

- Se você não tivesse me abandonado isso não teria acontecido. - respondi me afastando dele.

- Já falamos disso! - rosnou Pierre cruzando os braços - Era necessário!

- Claro! - concordei indiferente sentando na cadeira na parte mais escura do quarto.

- Achei que tivesse me perdoado! - exclamou exasperado indo até mim.

Observei seus olhos azuis tão lindos, aqueles olhos que me tiram o folego, era uma sorte eu não precisar mais respirar mesmo.

- Talvez leve alguns séculos!

- Teimosa! - havia indignação e diversão em seu tom quando Pierre se abaixou tomando meus lábios mais uma vez, ele poderia passar a eternidade me beijando que eu nunca enjoaria dos seus beijos.

Mesmo contra minha vontade o afastei delicadamente.

- Pelo menos não terei mais problemas com minha alimentação. - disse sorrindo passando meus dedos pelo pescoço delicado - Achei meu petisco perfeito!

- Me sinto um pedaço de carne mal passada. - Pierre resmungou, mas havia um sorriso lindo em seus lábios.

- Diga a verdade! - brinquei com seus cabelos puxando-o para mim - Você sempre quis ser minha refeição.

- Talvez... - ele sussurrou mordiscando meu pescoço - Na verdade eu tinha pensado em fazer de você minha refeição, mas como sempre você frustra meus planos.

Eu ri, na verdade gargalhei e minha risada apenas o fazia sorrir e aquilo era tão lindo e perfeito. Não demorou muito até eu ser novamente jogada na cama. Eu queria, ele queria e sabíamos que teríamos só até o anoitecer.

Aquela seria a primeira lua cheia e eu teria que enfrenta-los, uma alcateia de lobisomens.

Horas mais tarde, eu observava a lua surgir no céu com um misto de excitação e medo. Há tensão no ar era palpável, eu podia sentir o cheiro de medo e desejo que emanavam dos habitantes daquele lugar. Quando a lua estivesse no alto eles perderiam sua humanidade e seriam apenas animais. Eu olhei para Pierre ainda adormecido sobre a cama e me perguntei se ele me reconheceria, se eu resistiria aquela noite e as próximas.

- Talvez você devesse acorda-lo. - ouvi a voz rouca e não precisei olhar em sua direção para saber quem estava nas sombras, eu já o havia sentindo ali há muito tempo apenas me observando.

- Provavelmente ele não irá me reconhecer quando se transformar. - suspirei indo me sentar na cama, acariciando os fios loiros de Pierre que caiam sobre seus olhos.

- Existe essa possibilidade. - concordou Luke ainda parado nas sombras - Acho que esse é o maior medo dele.

- Eu sei que foi Pierre que me atacou quando estive aqui aquela noite... - sussurrei.

Luke riu.

- Eu nunca tinha o visto tão descontrolado.

- Mas você me salvou. - comentei encarando aqueles olhos negros.

- Salvei? - Luke sorriu irônico - Talvez fosse melhor se você fosse uma loba agora.

- É... - concordei também sorrindo irônica - Traria menos problemas para vocês.

- Kelly... - grunhiu num latido esganado de cachorro que levou um tapa do dono - Eu não...

- Sai! - disse séria e sorri vendo-o sair dali no mesmo instante.

Olhei novamente para a lua que se erguia e suspirei. Talvez eu conseguisse sobreviver. Virei-me para Pierre e vi suas pálpebras estremecerem antes de revelarem suas belas íris azuis. Seu olhar era cheio de amor, mas não durou muito, logo um grito estrangulado de dor cortou a noite e o som de ossos sendo quebrados preencheu o quarto, sentei na janela e observei morbidamente fascinada, pela primeira vez, o homem da minha vida se transformando numa besta selvagem.

O processo era mais longo do que eu imaginava, mas não demorou até que o enorme lobo branco surgisse a minha frente, os olhos azuis raivosos eram direcionados para mim, revirei os olhos, desapontada. No fim era apenas a besta que tomava conta, eu podia ver o lobo se preparando para atacar, afinal eu era o inimigo, tinha certeza que meu cheiro o atiçava, mas também havia algo mais ali, passei a mão pela mordida em minha pele pálida e sorri.

Pierre se preparou para atacar e eu o parei.

- Pare! – disse num sussurro rouco, mas imediatamente ele parou. Voltei a sorrir, aquilo seria muito fácil.

Sai do quarto com Pierre me seguindo, podia sentir os olhos dos outros em mim, mas bastava uma palavra e eles recuavam, era como adestrar alguns cachorrinhos raivosos, talvez mais fácil do que isso. Eu podia sentir o grande lobo negro as sombras me controlando também, mas não me importei, segui meu caminho até o pátio onde encontraria toda a alcateia.

Eu sentia a tensão deles como se fosse minha. A raiva era tão grande que poderia sufocar um ser humano normal, felizmente eu não era mais um ser humano.

Andei a passos lentos até encontrar o que procurava, o grande lobo amarelo, ele parecia mais hostil que todos os outros juntos, seus dentes arreganhados imploravam por rasgar minha pele e garganta.

Respirei fundo absorvendo tudo a minha volta.

Encarei o lobo e aceitei a decisão que havia tomado no momento em que aceitei Pierre novamente em minha vida, aquele deveria ser o fim, pelo bem ou pelo mal.

- Vamos lutar Margo!

Depois disso o lobo apenas se atirou em minha direção, e eu sabia, naquele combate, seria eu e a besta, nenhum dos outros lobisomens se intrometeriam.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

_Eu espero que tenham percebido ou não, mas a história está se encaminhando para o final... _

_Comentem! Isso é muito importante para mim..._

_O próximo capítulo não deve demorar muito..._

_Beijinhos... _


	33. Aceitação

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 33 – Aceitação**_

Respirei fundo absorvendo tudo a minha volta.

Encarei o lobo e aceitei a decisão que havia tomado no momento em que concordei com Pierre novamente em minha vida, aquele deveria ser o fim, pelo bem ou pelo mal.

- Vamos lutar Margo!

Depois disso o lobo apenas se atirou em minha direção, e eu sabia, naquele combate, seria eu e a besta, nenhum dos outros lobisomens se intrometeria.

OoOoOoO

O lobo parou a poucos centímetros de mim. Nós nos entreolhamos enquanto os demais lobisomens se juntavam em nossa volta. Eles não faziam o menor movimento, mas eu podia sentir seus olhos em mim. Eu era tudo o que eles não gostavam e muitos chegavam até odiar, por mais que as regras e a boa convivência existissem, eu sabia que muitos deles não me aceitavam.

Eu era apenas uma vampira.

Eu não servia para estar ao lado do alfa daquela alcateia.

Aquela era a minha prova.

Na verdade, eu poderia simplesmente impor minha vontade em cima do lobo e ele me obedeceria, mas eu sabia que se fizesse isso, eu nunca seria respeitada pela alcateia. E se eu queria seguir uma vida ao lado de Pierre, eu precisava desse respeito, precisava esfregar no focinho desses lobos arrogantes que eu era muito mais que uma simples vampira.

Eu era a escolhida pelo lobo alfa, a mordida em meu ombro era clara.

Cada fibra do meu ser vibrava com essa certeza.

Aquilo era como num ritual, eu não poderia mudar as regras. Eu iria até o fim. Começamos com passos inquietos no chão de terra seca, nos circulando, nos conhecendo, esperando pelo menos momento de descuido. Eu podia ver no olhar de Margo que ela se achava superior. Achava-se muito acima de uma vampira recém-criada, uma vampira mal alimentada, para eles eu era uma grande piada, algo muito pior que um vampiro real.

Se eu ainda fosse humana tinha certeza que minha cabeça doeria com a falta de lógica desse tipo de raciocínio. Felizmente eu agora podia pensar numa infinidade de coisas ao mesmo tempo, como no fato que Jess não estava por perto e aquilo me machucava, desde a minha transformação minha melhor amiga tinha me abandonado a própria sorte.

Eu podia sentir o olhar de Luke também. Seguindo-me de longe. Como o caçador que acompanha a presa, mas eu sabia que ele não me caçaria, se eu tivesse que confiar meu pescoço a um desses lobisomens, esse seria Luke. Ele tinha se mostrado ser muito mais que um amigo.

Eu estava imóvel e silenciosa olhando dentro dos olhos verdes da besta. Não havia nada neles, apenas o ódio por mim. Eu sabia que ela queria acabar comigo, retalhar meu corpo, matar. Podia ler em seus olhos. Ele clamava por meu sangue com mais afinco que um vampiro faminto e isso era realmente muita coisa.

Tudo era calmo demais.

Então, com um rugido e uma chuva de terra, a besta avançou em mim, sem nenhuma classe, com a grande boca cheia de dentes afiados em minha direção. Eu quase podia revirar os olhos de tanta falta de compostura e clima de luta se não fosse o fato que todos aqueles lobisomens a minha volta queriam exatamente isso, eles queriam uma luta daquelas clássicas, cheia de rosnados e sangue.

Céus! Isso era tão patético.

Por isso, eu poderia ter desviado, mas não o fiz. Aguardei o corpo dela bater contra o meu como duas grandes massas de pedra. O estrondo ressoou no ar e voltou como eco. Eu permaneci em pé, imponente, mas o lobo caiu no chão com um ganido, talvez ela não estivesse preparada para ir de contra uma rocha solida.

Ela balançou a cabeça e voltou a me atacar com mais raiva.

Pingos de sangue quente voavam pelo ar quando minhas unhas afiadas encontraram a lateral do lobo, mas ela também me atingiu rasgando minha barriga. Era engraçado pensar que aquele ferimento antes mortal agora apenas me causava um pouco de dor, nada demais ou insuportável, apenas uma dor que me deixava saber que eu havia sido atingida.

Por um instante ficamos afastadas, eu podia ver que ela estava recuperando o fôlego. Eu não precisava mais dele, mas não queria continuar, queria saber se meu corpo poderia se recuperar um pouco.

Margo era forte. Não era a toa que ela tinha se tornado beta e tomado o lugar de Luke na alcateia. Lembrar de Luke me deu nova força, eu não estava apenas tomando meu lugar ao lado de Pierre, eu estava também me vingando por Luke, mesmo que ele não precisasse desse tipo de vingança, tinha um sabor a mais.

Mais uma vez a besta se levantou e pulou em mim, fazendo-nos colidir mais uma vez, jogando terra e sangue em todas as direções. Eu a joguei longe, nosso toque era como ferro se chocando, dentes batendo, rosnados, meus e dela, a terra pisoteada e suja se transformando numa lama vermelha aos nossos pés.

Aquilo tinha que acabar.

Respirei fundo e ataquei. Usei toda a força que me restava. Não sei precisar o que aconteceu, mas Margo foi jogada a metros de distancia e caiu num baque surdo após bater numa árvore. Se eu não fosse uma vampira e pudesse ouvir seu coração batendo fraco no peito, eu diria que ela estaria morta.

Eu permaneci quieta.

Parada.

Aguardando algo que nem eu mesma sabia o que seria.

Então começaram os uivos. Cada um dos lobisomens olhou para o alto e uivou, uma melodia monstruosa e assustadora. Por um segundo eu senti medo, eu estava ferida, se todos eles resolvessem me atacar para vingar a companheira feriada, muito provavelmente eu não teria como resistir.

Sinceramente, nem mesmo um vampiro adulto e experiente deveria ser capaz de conter sozinho, uma alcateia de lobisomens na lua cheia.

Fechei os olhos e aguardei.

Um uivo forte soou atrás de mim e eu me virei sabendo quem era e lá estava o enorme lobo branco me encarando com seus brilhantes olhos azuis. Era impossível não se sentir intimidada com aquele olhar. Pierre tinha nascido para comandar, para ser seguido e idolatrado. Mas por baixo daquele olhar atento havia também algo do meu Pierre ali, não era apenas a besta tomando conta.

Eu sentia na minha pele que ele me reconhecia.

Deixei-me cair de joelhos no chão e quase sorri quando ele se aproximou, me cheirando, me lambendo, me reconhecendo.

Aquele era o meu lobo, meu lobisomem.

Abracei-o apertado. Ele era minha vida. Minha eternidade. Meu alimento. O culpado e a razão de tudo aquilo. Eu nem ao menos conseguia me imaginar sem aquele lobo ao meu lado e eu estava feliz. Ele estava ali, o que significava que a alcateia, eu não diria os homens ainda, mas pelo menos os lobos, as bestas da lua cheia, esses já haviam me aceitado. Eles ainda uivavam em nossa volta e eu podia sentir as lágrimas vermelhas deslizando dos meus olhos.

O que eu sentia era demais naquele instante. Era arrebatador, era intenso, era sufocante, era libertador. Pela primeira vez eu aceitava aquilo que eu tinha me tornado. Era difícil admitir, mas eu me negava, eu ainda negava o que eu era, negava admitir para mim mesma que eu era uma vampira.

Até aquele momento.

Até sentir o sangue de Pierre em meus lábios e era tão doce. Eu nunca me fartaria daquele sabor que explodia em minha língua e despertava meus sentidos.

Até estar ali. Ensanguentada. Abraçada ao lobo que eu amava. Eu entrei numa luta e venci, eu reconhecia minha própria força, não apenas física, mas psicológica. Eu era muito melhor que antes. Eu era muito mais.

Eu era Kelly Sousa, a vampira.

Sorri abobalhada beijando o pelo branco do pescoço de Pierre, acariciando todo o seu corpo, pois eu me sentia verdadeiramente viva pela segunda vez naquela minha nova vida e realmente esperava continuar sentindo essa plenitude por um longo tempo.

- Te amo Pierre... – sussurrei na orelha dele.

Para minha alegria, o lobo olhou em meus olhos e uivou igualmente feliz em resposta.

OoOoOoO

_Nota da Autora:_

OMG! Seis meses! Estou tão envergonhada, mas minha vida mudou completamente no ultimo ano e eu não consegui me adaptar muito bem ainda. Acreditam que até hoje minha casa não ficou pronta? #chora

E eu andei muito, totalmente viciada em KPOP! *o*

Também tenho lido pouco, mas acho que tá faltando achar o livro que me dê o estalo...

Queria agradecer a MissTerie por não ter desistido de mim em nenhum momento me perturbando no twitter... Obrigada! Esse capítulo não teria saído se não fosse você me cobrando e me lembrando de que eu tinha que conclui-lo...

Beijinhos...


	34. Pela eternidade

**E SE FOSSE VERDADE 2**

_**Capítulo 34 – Pela eternidade**_

Eu estava correndo. Essa era uma das melhores vantagens de ser uma vampira. Você começava a correr e já estava no lugar que desejava sem grande esforço, provavelmente eu ainda tinha muita coisa a aprender como perceber que havia duas pessoas fazendo a mala dentro da minha própria casa, mas não é fácil ter milhões de coisas na cabeça. Eu nunca imaginaria que é tão fácil se distrair como uma vampira. Até uma simples borboleta pode me fazer ficar perdida por horas que vão me parecer simples segundos.

As vezes é assustador.

O fato é que por culpa de uma borboleta azul e de Pierre acariciando a minha pele, eu não percebi que meu melhor amigo e guarda costas estava fazendo as malas junto com aquela coisa esnobe e desqualificada da Margo.

Depois de perder a luta, ela se encolheu em um cantinho e permaneceu quietinha cuidando das feridas, claro, ela não queria que ninguém visse como ficou com o rostinho deformado. Para minha tristeza e felicidade, o processo de cura durou apenas três dias e ela anunciou que voltaria para a própria alcatéia.

O problema é que como Margo era filha do chefe da maldita alcatéia e tinha sido mandada ali para se unir ao Pierre e juntar as forças das duas maiores alcatéias da América do Sul, agora ela deveria ser escoltada de volta para casa, já que eu atrapalhei os planos de todo mundo, para minha sorte tinha sido uma luta justa e aceita por todos. Era quase irônico ver as pessoas que antes me ignoravam agora me tratando com todo o respeito.

Voltando ao caso Margo, Luke iria escolta-la até a alcatéia do Norte e ainda dizia que passaria um tempo por lá. Eu sei que agora tinha Pierre e vivíamos grudados um ao outro, mas eu tinha me acostumado a ter Luke sempre ali para me amparar quando eu precisasse.

Me chamem de egoísta, não me importo.

- Luke! – gritei assim que cheguei ao seu quarto. A mochila já estava pronta sobre a cama e ele parecia estar me esperando, o que deveria ser verdade já que ele era melhor em perceber as coisas do que eu com toda a minha vantagem vampiresca.

- Kelly! – ele sussurrou num suspiro, as vezes ele parecia meu pai e não um cara da minha idade, se bem que ele era mais velho que meu pai apesar das aparências, esse negocio de imortalidade era muito confusa em alguns momentos.

- Você vai me abandonar. – fiz meu melhor biquinho de garotinha perdida na mudança.

- Eu só estou indo levar embora a Margo, você quer que ela fique? – fiz uma careta com essa possibilidade, Margo estava calma agora, mas eu já tinha visto a lambisgoia de olho comprido para Pierre mesmo que mantivesse distancia.

As vezes eu esqueço como Luke pode ser cínico com essa carinha de cachorro abandonado.

- Porque tem que ser você? – perguntei segurando a mão dele apenas para ouvir um rosnado da porta, Pierre era tão ciumento quando se tratava de Luke.

- Por que não eu? – Luke teve a cara de pai de me perguntar.

- Exatamente! Porque não ele? Ele sempre fez esse trabalho! – disse Pierre entrando no quarto.

- Talvez se você não largasse seus problemas sempre com o Luke... – comecei me sentindo extremamente irritada – Você não teria tanto ciúmes dele. Ele esteve comigo quando eu mais precisei enquanto você, Senhor Pierre Meyer estava fugindo para ficar noivo de outra pessoa.

Ah! Como eu adorava ver a carinha de sem reação de Pierre. Se ele esperava que eu fosse perdoar o abandono por um motivo tão banal, ele estava muito enganado. Poderia sim estar com ele, mas faria de tudo para que ele se arrependesse de ter tomado aquela decisão ou não me chamo Kelly Stewart, ou Meyer. Na verdade nem eu sei mais o nome que assino, já que a Stewart morreu, então não posso mais usar esse nome. A cada dia acho mais complicado esse lance de imortalidade, até o momento só via mais coisas para dar um nó na minha mente já normalmente confusa.

- Não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu! – se defendeu Pierre parado no meio do quarto.

- Desculpas, desculpas! – murmurei não querendo olhar para Pierre.

- LUKE! – gritou Pierre como se pedisse socorro ao melhor amigo.

- Eu estou caindo fora! – respondeu Luke com um balançar de ombros e um sorriso divertido no rosto.

- Vai me abandonar com uma beta que me ameaça com greve de sexo. – disse Pierre parecendo chocado e se esquecendo completamente que ele que estava enviando Luke naquela missão para longe da Alcatéia do Sul.

- Eu nunca falei em greve de sexo! – parei pensativa – Parece uma boa idéia!

- Não! – gritou Pierre.

- Tchau crianças! – disse Luke saindo do quarto.

Claro que eu o segui, não poderia simplesmente continuar ali discutindo com Pierre, essas pequenas briguinhas tinham se tornado comuns entre nós dois, talvez Luke estivesse fugindo também da nossa aparente infantilidade.

- Você vai ficar bem? – sussurrei assim que cheguei na sala.

Luke suspirou antes de segurar meus ombros e beijar minha testa, claro que Pierre rosnou com essa ação, mas eu segurei rapidamente sua mão acalmando-o.

- Eu vou voltar, não se preocupe! – sussurrou Luke indo abraçar Pierre – Cuide bem dela! – ouvi Luke sussurrar para ele fazendo o loiro balançar a cabeça concordando. Não pude evitar sorrir.

Claro, aquela cena triste de despedida foi quebrada pela presença de Margo ali, mas fiquei intimamente satisfeita por Pierre não deixa-la abraça-lo. Pelo menos ele tinha aprendido que não era qualquer um toca-lo. Foi esmagador para mim ver o carro se afastando com duas pessoas das quais eu tinha sentimentos tão ambíguos.

-Kelly!

Suspirei ao ouvir aquela voz me chamar, a mesma voz que partiu meu coração, a mesma voz que me lembrava do porque eu estava ali, aquela voz que eu não conseguia perdoar. Jess. Minha melhor amiga, aquela que tinha estado sempre ao meu lado. Não importava o quanto ela tinha mudado e o quanto Jess tentava voltar a entrar na muralha que eu havia erguido em volta de mim. Perdoar Pierre tinha sido realmente muito mais fácil.

Dei as costas ignorando seus chamados, como eu sempre fazia sempre que nos encontrávamos, entrei na casa indo direto para o quarto e deitei na cama observando o céu lá fora. Não foi nenhum mistério sentir o corpo quente de Pierre junto ao meu alguns segundos depois me abraçando por trás, sua respiração quente no meu pescoço distribuindo beijos.

- Você não vai perdoa-la? – ele perguntou num sussurro baixo – Você sabe que não foi exatamente culpa dela, a ordem dentro de uma alcatéia é muito importante, é lei. Você não sente tanto por ser vampira, mas Jéssica é uma loba.

Suspirei fechando meus olhos com força.

Eu sabia. Luke já havia me explicado isso de todas as maneiras, Pierre vivia me dizendo as mesmas palavras como um mantra e até mesmo Mike veio falar comigo. Eu sabia que Jess estava arrependida e magoada, mas eu também estava magoada. Eu tinha perdido minha melhor amiga no momento mais difícil da minha existência. Não era simples perdoar, eu precisava de tempo.

Me agarrei ainda mais em Pierre.

- Mê de mais um tempo... – sussurrei escondendo meu rosto no pescoço dele e percebi seu sorriso.

- Você tem toda a eternidade.

Sorri capturando seus lábios. Aquilo era a verdade, eu teria toda a eternidade para perdoar e voltar ao que era antes. Eu tinha toda a eternidade para estar ali ao lado de Pierre. Eu tinha toda a eternidade para ama-lo e aquilo era simplesmente perfeito.


End file.
